The Trials of a Misunderstood Teenager
by CloakSeeker
Summary: This is a story for NaNoWriMo 2018. Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. Rated Mature mostly for language, but also some mature scenes. It's hard being a teenager, especially with a sister who is jealous and hates you, and a father who doesn't seem to care about you. Add a boyfriend in the mix & u go nuts
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Prom dress incident

I am preparing everything for the chemistry experiment Marlene, one of my best friends, and I were assigned to do. I told mom that we needed the kitchen, and I promised we would clean it up once we were done. The chemical reaction isn't dangerous, but it's messy, with a strong smell, and the potential to color you blue if it touches fabric or even skin. Dad even joked we would turn into smurfs, which caused Marlene to laugh so hard she actually snorted.

To show our teacher how we did our assignment, he asked us to film ourselves, explaining in detail what we used, and what we did. He told us to explain it as if the viewer of the tape had no idea what chemistry even is. So, basically, something like a children's science show. Under normal circumstances, we would have done this in school, but since it wasn't dangerous, and the chemistry lab needed to be cleaned up after a little mishap of the junior year, it was deemed alright to do this at home.

Once both Marlene and I finished the experiment, and both of us had our turns explaining what went on, I picked up the metal container with the blue goo, and walked carefully into the hallway.

"Everyone, be careful, I'm carrying precious cargo," I shout. But before I was even able to make a step toward the downstairs bathroom, my sister runs out, ignoring me completely, and bumps into me. Losing my balance, the container spills onto her beautiful white dress, staining it horribly.

"Argh!" she screams, making our parents run out of the living room.

"Oh, my God!" I hear mom's voice, as I pull the container closer to me. I want to walk into the bathroom to set it down, since it's both heavy and still really warm, but Shauna pulls me backwards, making me spill some of the goo on me.

"Look what you did, you stupid jerk!" she yells at me, her face furious, her eyes wild, her fists clenched.

"Shauna!" Mom scolds her.

"What happened?" Dad asks confused, until he sees the mess. "Tris?" he asks, accusingly.

"What?" I ask.

"What did you do?" he asks, his tone still accusing.

"Nothing. This dumb bitch came running out, and bumped me. It's not my fault," I exclaim. Dad looks furious, and Shauna started crying hysterically.

"Up to your room!" he yells.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" I protest vehemently.

"You ruined my dress! I hate you!" Shauna yells.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You ran into me. I yelled out for everyone to be careful," I say looking from her to mom, and then dad. Mom looks torn, but Shauna looks as if she could rip me apart, and Dad gives me a disapproving look.

"To your room, Beatrice!" he orders.

"But, but," I stutter in disbelief. This isn't happening. Dad points his finger toward the stairs, and suddenly I'm overwhelmed with anger. I throw the container to the ground making it spill and soil the carpet in the hallway and everything in its path, including more of Shauna's dress.

I can't believe this!

I run up to my room, and slam the door so hard, I think it might fall out of its hinges. How can Dad be so unfair? I didn't do it on purpose. It was Shauna running out like a fucking lunatic, and not even stepping to the side when she saw me. How am I the bad guy?

Moments later, I hear someone at my door. I don't bother standing up, because the person already entered my room. I remain seated at my window, looking outside, knowing Dad is inside my room, glaring at me.

"Why can't you girls get along?" he asks, half angry, half exasperated.

"It's her fault. I've tried being nice, but she's just a bitch to me," I yell.

"Lose the tone!" Dad orders. "I want you to go downstairs and apologize for ruining your sister's dress," he says. At that, I turn around and glare at him.

"NO! I have nothing to apologize for. I announced loud enough that I'm in the hallway carrying something. Besides, she came out running like a fucking lunatic, and she was the one to bump into me," I yell.

"Stop yelling, Beatrice," he says, his voice loud, but not to the point of yelling. "I want you to go downstairs, and apologize. She will too." I know Dad's game. He always tries it. And I'm always the one apologizing. Even if Shauna says sorry, she never is. She always makes it look as if she is the victim. Well, then, let her be. I'm sick and tired of her games.

"Over my dead body!" I growl. My dad looks surprised at me for a second, before his demeanor changes. I know I pushed his buttons, and he will most likely try to be tougher.

"I'm sick and tired of you two fighting. You are sisters. You either apologize right now, or you are not allowed to go to the prom," he threatens. My eyes widen in shock. Seriously? It's just a dress.

"You would really ruin my night with my boyfriend because of a dress?" I ask incredulously.

"It's not about the dress, and you know it."

I remain silent. I can't believe Dad would play so dirty. If I don't step over my own pride I can't have a magical night with my boyfriend. This is so fucked up. What should I do? On one hand, I don't want to give Shauna the satisfaction. On the other, I don't want to ruin the night for Tobias. He deserves his prom night. Reluctantly, I agree.

We go downstairs, where Shauna is still wailing over her ruined dress. Caleb is downstairs as well, leaning against the living room door frame. I look toward the kitchen and see that Marlene is gone. She probably went home. I don't blame her. If I could, I would leave too.

Dad pushes me slightly into the room until I'm in the middle. He nudges me a little, signaling that's my cue to say I'm sorry. I sigh heavily, and close my eyes. Why do I always have to apologize to this bitch? I don't care anymore that she is my sister. It's not like she cares that I'm her baby sister either. I open my eyes, and find her still crying her eyes out. What is the matter with her? She acts as if I just chopped off one of her hands or ruined her wedding or something.

"I'm sorry your dress got ruined," I say, and she looks up at me with such hatred I actually consider calling Uncle Joe, who happens to be a minister at our church, to perform an exorcism. What the fuck? What demon possessed her?

"No, you're not. You did this on purpose. You always ruin everything! I hate you!" she screams at the top of her lungs that I have to move my hands to my ears to avoid some serious damage.

"Shauna!" Mom says, appalled.

"I did not, you stupid hoe bag! If anything, it was your fault for running like a motherfucking lunatic!"

"Beatrice! That's enough!" Dad yells now. I turn around to look at him, furious myself that once again he takes her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Prom night

Dad ended up punishing me, and rewarding my bitch sister. Not only did she get a new dress, but she was allowed to go to prom, and Dad paid for everything.

He forbade _me_ to go to the prom, despite me asking nicely. I had to tell Tobias that I was grounded. He wanted to blow off the prom as well, saying it wouldn't be the same without me. However, I told him to go anyway. It is his senior prom, and it will be the last chance for him to spend time with his friends before college.

What angered me most, however, was that Dad forbade me to go to Houston, Texas, to start my internship at NASA. It would have been a great opportunity, and I begged him to let me go. But with Shauna standing nearby commenting on how immature I am and how I deserve my punishment, he didn't buckle. Even Mom couldn't convince him to give in.

That's what prompted me to do a very childish, and immature thing. I stole Shauna's diary, again, and I didn't just read it, but I found something interesting. If she wants to hurt me, well, I'm not above doing something extremely stupid as well.

I watched from the roof of our house, how a black limo drove up to the curb. I waited patiently for Zeke to exit and ring our doorbell and Shauna to come out, until I made them look up at me.

"Hey Zeke," I yell, and not only he, but Shauna, Nita, and my parents look upwards. I watch as Tobias gets out of the car, and wonder if I should really do this. I shake my head. She deserves this. If they treat me like a child, then that's how I'll act.

"Tris, get down there this instant!" Dad yells, and I shake my head.

"Not until I say what I had to say. Hey Zeke, did you know Shauna cheated on you with Dean Miller? It was last summer, while you were camping," I say grinning. I look from him to my sister, who looks shocked. "You can read all about it in her diary. I already marked the place where she compares your dicks. It's really juicy," I say, and throw the book down, where it lands at Zeke's feet. He looks up at me, his expression serious. I look from him to Shauna, who looks like she could kill me. Mom and Dad look shocked and angry, although I don't know what angered them more. And then I turn my gaze toward Tobias, who just shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Unlike the evil rumors you started about me in school for the past year, this is actually true. I hope you have a nice time at your senior prom, you cheating whore!" I yell.

I don't wait for anyone to say anything, and climb back down into my room. I make sure my door is locked, not wanting for Dad to barge in. But ten minutes later, I hear him pound on my door. He pounds so hard, that I think he might even break it down. I remain seated calmly at my window, staring outside, letting tears of frustration run down my cheeks. The knocking eventually stops, and I know Mom pulled Dad away. I faintly heard her voice, but couldn't understand what she was saying.

Caleb texts me about two hours later to see how I am. I text back, _I'm fine, just want to be alone_. Not a minute later another text comes in. It's from Tobias.

Tobias: Can we talk?

Tris: I'm not in the mood.

He doesn't text back, and I assume that's it. But shortly after, my phone rings. It's Tobias. Boy, he's insistent. Can't he take a hint? I decide to let it go to voicemail, not at all in the mood to talk. But when he still doesn't give up after ten whole minutes, I answer the phone.

"Finally!" he exclaims, irritated.

"Don't you take a hint? I'm not in the mood to talk," I say, just as irritated.

"Why did you do that?" he asks. "Why did you have to tell Zeke that Shauna cheated?"

"Because he deserves to know," I counter, albeit weakly. I did it out of spite, not because I wanted justice for Zeke.

"Really? On his prom night? You couldn't have waited another day? Or talked to him in private?" Tobias asks reproachfully.

"Whatever!"

"You just did it to hurt Shauna," he says matter-of-factly, but with a hint of disappointment.

"So what if I did? It's not like she didn't deserve it," I snap at him.

"That was really childish of you."

"What did you expect? Everyone, including you, thinks I'm a child. Well, then it's only logical I act like one. Don't you think?" I almost yell at him, but bite my lip to keep me from crying. I can't take this any longer. Why isn't he on my side? He is MY boyfriend. He is supposed to be on my side.

"Fine. Be like that!" he says angry. "FYI, Shauna already told Zeke she had slept with Dean. And not that it is any of your concern, but they were broken up at the time." What? I didn't know that. "As you can now see, all your effort was in vain or mostly in vain. I hope you're happy. You didn't just ruin Shauna's night, but also Zeke's, and mine. Why couldn't you just let it go?" he asks exasperated.

"What? Why do I have to let always things go? What about her? Why am I always treated one moment like a five-year-old, but when it comes to apologizing I should act like an adult? You know what? You can all go fuck yourselves! Don't call me again! I don't need traitors surrounding me!" I yell and hang up.

The moment the connection is broken, I break down in tears. Now, more than ever, I am grateful that my room was soundproofed when I was little because of the night terrors I used to get. I don't want anyone to know how miserable I am. I am so beyond devastated that it takes me hours before I pass out from the exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Graduation

Today is Shauna's, Zeke's, and Tobias's graduation. Dad insisted I go cheer on my sister but with the extended punishment I got, my break up from Tobias, and the tense situation over all, Mom urged Dad to not force me to go. At first, he didn't want to give in, but after I promised on the lives of everyone I love that I would ruin this day so badly it will go down in history, he conceded. I swore to myself I would never again be anyone's doormat.

I barely spoke a word to anyone these past few weeks. I even distanced myself from my friends. They know I need time, and they at least respect me enough to give me that.

Up until now, Dad was the one in charge, at least legally, of the stock trading account we had set up after that professor in New York told my folks that I am a genius. That psychology professor made me take an IQ test, revealing just how smart I am, and explained that that's why I was so bored in school. He suggested I needed a challenging activity. Trading stocks is more than challenging. What Dad doesn't know is that I created a ghost account that will give him falls data on my transactions. While he'll still be in charge of the account until I turn eighteen, he will now see fake transactions with fake numbers.

I have decided to be a good girl as best as I can, but from now on I wouldn't include Dad at all in my life. Why would I? I will show him that I don't need him for anything. It's not like he would be too miserable. He never once took my side when I had a fight with Shauna.

Today was a grand day. Not Shauna's graduation, but something else. I created a simulation that will show Dad in a few minutes that I transferred all my money into buying some stocks, and after another half hour when this precise market closes, it will show him how I lost a few million dollars, leaving me completely broke. This should be a shock! Dad told me way back before this fight that with the money I made I could pay for college, buy myself whatever car I wanted, travel etc. Basically, whatever I wanted, I could afford it now. It was true, but somehow he said it as a relief that he didn't have to buy these things, not that I would have asked for them. But I found it completely unfair that Shauna and Caleb would get those things from Mom and Dad while I would pay for them myself. I couldn't help but feel both hurt and jealous.

But starting today, I would be just as broke as Shauna. My beef isn't with Caleb, though. If anything, he is the only one in my family who was by my side every time Shauna did something mean to me.

By the time I hear the front door open, and people entering the house, I am laying on my bed reading one of Feynman's books, "QED". A knock is heard on my door, and I know before the door even opens who it is. Dad.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"It's your house," I reply without looking up from my book.

"What you reading?" he asks.

"A book," I answer, condescendingly.

"I can see that," he says exasperated. "Never mind. I got an alert when the market closed. Did you check your status?" he inquires carefully, probably shocked as to why I'm so calm.

"I did."

"And?"

I put my book to the side and sit up. I look at Dad. His eyes are staring at me, his brows furrowed, and a scowl on his face makes him look older than he actually is. He even looks more dangerous. Although, I know he doesn't have the stomach to hurt even a fly.

"And I lost a bunch of money," I state matter-of-factly.

"A bunch? Tris, you lost five million dollars!" he exclaims. I nod my head.

"What do you want me to say? It happens. That's the stock market for you. Besides, it was my money. Why are _you_ so upset?" I ask him, and he remains staring at me, speechless. He seems to be lost, and just nods.

He turns around, but before he leaves he tells me to come down for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Tris's 15th birthday

I was laying in bed. I was still mad at Dad, and he had no clue. Caleb came by to check on me, and told me Dad did the one thing I asked him not to do: throw a birthday party. I didn't want to go downstairs, and asked Caleb to tell Dad I had a migraine or Ebola or some shit. What did Dad think? That I would just flip out, be happy, forgive him for being such an asshole? No, sir!

I picked up my phone, and dialed mom's number. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"Tris, what is wrong, baby?"

"Mom, when you coming home?" I asked her, hoping she would be home soon.

"I'm on my way. Did something happen?" she asked concerned.

"Dad threw a party," I've told her.

"What? I've told him not to," Mom said angry. "I'll be right home, baby girl."

We hung up, and I turned around in my bed, facing the wall now. I had no intention to leave my room, let alone go downstairs. But apparently, my wishes are completely disregarded in this house, because not five minutes later my door opened. I didn't bother to turn around. Whoever it was, I didn't care.

"Tris, why don't you come downstairs?" came Dad's voice. He sounded hopeful. I know that he had been trying to mend things, but I was still so upset. I couldn't help it, especially since he still thought he did me a favor by not keeping me grounded anymore.

"I'm tired," came my muffled voice. I tried to hide the contempt, but I wasn't sure it worked.

"Come on, sweetheart. There are some people here to wish you a 'Happy Birthday'," he added, and sat down on my bed.

"Tell them to send me an e-card," I replied snotty.

"Honey, please. Come downstairs," he insisted. I had it with him. I turned around abruptly, and jumped out of bed. I ran downstairs into the backyard, where I knew from Caleb everyone was.

"Happy birthday!" they shouted. I looked around and saw the usual gang, and unfortunately, Tobias too.

"Finally," said Shauna very condescending. I looked her way and saw that bitch friend of hers sneering.

"Shauna, please," came Dad's desperate voice from behind me.

"What? I'm not the one being rude letting everyone wait," she countered.

"And I am not the one who issued invitations when I specifically said I don't want a party, Dad," I said through gritted teeth.

"But, sweetheart, it's your birthday," he started saying, but I interrupted him.

"Exactly, it's my birthday!" I practically yelled. "Thank you for your kind wishes. You can go home now. Party is over!"

"Tris, don't be rude to our guests," Dad scolded.

"Fine! I'm going to my room where I can have some peace and quiet." I didn't even wait for Dad to say anything further. I ran up into my room, slammed the door, locked it for good, and got into bed.

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started crying. At some point, I fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Dad really didn't get it. He hurt me constantly, and he didn't even realize it. First, he sided with Shauna, which would have been acceptable if she would have been even remotely right. Then, he grounds me and forbids me to go to Houston for the NASA internship. Then, he has the audacity to tell me after school ended that as a treat for my good behavior that last month he suspended my punishment, which meant I wasn't grounded anymore, and I was allowed to go to NASA. Only problem was, they called about three days after I got punished and asked for a confirmation. I tried to talk to Dad, explain that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He didn't even want to talk to me. So, I had to cancel, and obviously my place was given to someone else. And to top it all off, he threw a birthday party, even though I repeatedly asked him not to, and he invited my ex-boyfriend and that skank, Nita Alvarez. What the fuck am I? A doormat?

Enough!

I woke up the next morning, and went downstairs. It was still early, and no one else was up. I made myself breakfast and when I was done, I cleaned my dish and went back upstairs. I closed and locked my door once again, and took out my laptop. I browsed for a while, but soon lost interest. I started reading news articles, and one in particular piqued my interest.

The Department of Homeland Security was organizing a competition for youngsters between the ages of 12 and 18 to write an algorithm that would (a) decrypt their system, and therefore, hack it, and (b) create a new security system to take its place. All of it would have to happen simultaneously. That sounded interesting. Not only did Homeland Security offer a huge monetary prize, but also the possibility of employment later in life if the winner so chose. As if that would have been an option. But the idea of creating such a system sounded appealing.

Before I could start writing such an algorithm I needed to make myself more familiar with existing systems and what problems they encountered. If I wanted to win, I needed to know what I was up against. But I couldn't just ask Homeland Security to let me peek into their servers. I needed to research who did their system, and what problems they encountered.

I am so engrossed in my research, that when a knock on my door is heard, I jump up startled. I close my laptop, and put it down on the bed. I go to open the door, and find Mom standing there.

"Morning, honey. How are you?" Mom asks, a small smile on her face.

"Good. How are you?" I ask her, trying to get this over with.

"Good. Why don't you come downstairs, have breakfast with the rest of the family?" she inquires.

"I already had breakfast," I tell her and she gives me a disbelieving look. "I promise, I ate."

"Alright, but please come downstairs nevertheless," she says and leaves, giving me no chance to protest. I go back inside, and crouch down in front of my bed. I rummage underneath it, until I find the red, metal box where I had all the money Dad gave me as allowance. I pick it up and go downstairs.

As I sit down at the table next to Caleb, I notice Dad looking at me, while Shauna is texting on her phone. She pouts when Mom asks her to put her phone away and eat breakfast. I watch them all as they eat, while holding on to the metal box in my lap.

"Tris, why aren't you eating?" Dad asks me, giving me a disapproving look.

"I already ate," I tell him, but don't even look at him. From the corner of my eye, I see him exchange looks with mom, and she just shrugs.

"So, when is that internship starting?" Dad asks almost cheerful, and I feel a wave of rage and tears coming at me.

"May I be excused?" I ask, as I stand up.

"Tris, what's wrong?" Mom inquires, confused. I look from her to Dad, and will myself not to cry in front of them. I had cried too much already and don't want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me cry again.

"May I be excused?" I repeat my question.

"No, you may not. Sit down and answer your father," Mom says, angrily.

I sit down and put the metal box on the table. I notice how everyone looks at it, but none of them asks what it means or contains. Mom urges again for me to answer. I turn my head to Dad, and silently pray to a deity out there that I won't start crying while I tell him how he ruined this for me.

"I'm not going," I answer simply.

"Why not? You were looking forward to that," Dad comments. Of course, I looked forward to that, until it was taken away from me.

"They gave my spot to someone else," I reply.

"Found a smarter nerd?" Shauna asks mockingly. I glare at her.

"Hush, Shauna. Honey, I don't understand. I thought they gave it to you," Mom says looking at me intently.

"They did, only I had to cancel, because I got grounded," I tell them, and glare at Dad the whole time. I was sure he could hear the anger and hatred I feel in this moment.

"But we forgave your punishment, and told you, you could go," Dad says to me, and turns to look at Mom.

"Too little, too late," I mutter, but Mom hears me and demands I come clean and tell them what happened. "After you grounded me, I begged you to listen, but you refused, _Dad_ ," I spit his name. "You said the discussion was over, and I shouldn't bring it up again, unless I wanted to be grounded and punished even further. Since that was your final word, I had no choice but to inform NASA officials that I couldn't start my internship as scheduled. They thanked me for my interest, and wished me all the best in my future endeavors."

I stare from Mom to Dad and back, and see how it dawns on them that it was Dad's fault an amazing, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity slipped through my fingers. It wasn't just something I wanted, but also good for my future. That internship would have looked amazing on my resume. Sensing the awkward silence, Caleb casually asks what I have in the box. I stand up and place it in front of Dad. He opens it as I walk away, but I still hear his question.

"It's all the money you gave me since I came back home last summer. I haven't spent a dime of your money. You should buy something pretty for your favorite daughter. After all, pretty dresses are vastly more important than education."

I don't wait for a reply. I am just too hurt. I leave the house, without taking anything with me. I have money in my pockets, enough to buy food and a drink somewhere if I get hungry. I was too upset to even look at any of them. I walk aimlessly through the neighborhood, trying to figure out what to do next. I don't want to remain upset. It consumes too much of my energy, and I hate being angry at Dad. But for as much as I love him, he hurt me deeply, and didn't even realize it. Was I irrational? Of course. Could I have been more understanding? Perhaps. But this wasn't just about me. On one hand, he wanted me to act more maturely, i.e. my relationship with my sister, whilst when it came to Tobias and my love life he acted like I was a five-year-old, and wasn't capable of making a mature decision. It was a paradox, one that Dad exploited. But what angered me most was, I was three years younger than my sister, yet I was the one whom maturity was demanded from. When it came to her, Dad always excused her by saying she is still too young, too impulsive, too something that suited her in that moment. I, on the other hand, was asked to understand, to forgive and forget. But how could I? It was her who started numerous rumors about me, one more vicious than the last. I tried to ignore her, but whatever I did, it wasn't good enough.

Since I didn't know where to go, I decide to go to the public library. There was still that competition going on, and I wanted to know more about what I was up against. I want and need to know everything there was to know. I want to excel. That's the only thing that should matter right now. My future, my career, something that could give me a sense of belonging because clearly being part of my family wasn't an option. Sometimes I truly feel like I'm a mistake Mom and Dad made. Dad even said so. Maybe he is right. Maybe I was a mistake, but I'll show him what this mistake is capable of.

I enter the library, and greet the elderly librarian, Mr. Konrad. He is a nice retiree but works part-time in the library. He was always nice to me, and allowed me to sneak some innocent snacks inside.

"Hi, Mr. Konrad," I greet as I approach the front desk.

"Hello, Tris. So nice to see you again," he replies with a smile on his face.

After exchanging some pleasantries, he allows me to call home to let my parents know I was at the library. I didn't want them to worry, since I left my phone at home. They both know I could defend myself just fine. Thankfully, Caleb answered the phone, and I told him I had forgotten my phone but was fine at the library. I hear him pass on my message, before the phone is passed on to someone else.

"Beatrice, you come straight home!" Dad practically yells. I hear Mom in the background talk, trying to calm him down. "We've told you not to wander off like that."

"I didn't wander. I went out for a walk. And I just called to let you know where I am," I tell him just as angry. I try to keep my voice down, but it becomes increasingly harder with each passing moment.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you are at the library?" he asks, condescendingly.

"Why would I lie? I'm not Shauna."

"Beatrice!" he yells again.

"What do you want from me, huh? Nothing I ever do is good enough for you," I tell him through gritted teeth and hang up. I look up and see Mr. Konrad looking at me like I was a kicked puppy. And that is precisely how I feel in this moment.

"Parents don't always understand us, but when they're gone we miss them terribly," he says with a kind smile. I look at him curiously, but remain silent. I am in no disposition to discuss the matter of my father right now. Sensing my unwillingness to talk, he only asks what books I would like to borrow, and proceeds to get them for me. For someone old, he sure knows his way around computers. I chuckle to myself.

I am allowed to borrow five books, but they look awfully heavy, and since I didn't have a backpack or something to carry them, Mr. Konrad offers to drive me home.

"What about the library?" I ask him confused.

"My shift ended half an hour ago," he explains smiling, as he moves to help me carrying my books.

"You stayed longer to help me?" I ask surprised.

"Of course," he answers matter-of-factly.

We get into his car, and I give him my address. Surprisingly, Dad is outside with Caleb, fixing the car. Somehow, I'm glad he is here. At least he can now see I wasn't lying. The moment I get out of the car, Dad comes towards us.

"Tris, where have you been?" he asks, slightly less angry than before.

"Where I've told you I was," I reply with contempt.

"You must be Mr. Prior, young Tris's father," Mr. Konrad says, getting out of his car. Dad looks from me to the elderly man, and back to me. "I am Frederik Konrad, I am a librarian at the Public Library," Mr. Konrad informs, extending his hand for my father to shake. "You have one eager little bookworm there," he adds tilting his head towards me as I retrieve the books from the backseat. "If she keeps it up the way she did, she'll have read every book in the library," Mr. Konrad says with a chuckle. Dad only looks from the old man to me, and then rests his gaze on the heavy books in my arms.

"Here, let me help you," he offers, and reaches out to get my books.

"No, thanks. I don't need your help," I tell him with a glare. "Thank you, Mr. Konrad, for the ride home."

"Anytime."

We say goodbye, and without waiting for anyone to say anything more, I go into the house and up the stairs only to find Shauna waiting for me at the top, smirking, as if she knew something I didn't.

"You are so busted," she sneers.

"Fuck you!" I yell at her and push her to the side, making her fall down, and enter my room. I slam the door and lock it, making sure no one would come inside.

No one came the whole time. It was long past lunch, when I heard a knock on my door. I set the book I was reading aside, and go to open the door. It's Mom. She looks at me concerned and I don't know what is going on.

"Tris, can your Dad and I talk to you?" she asks. That is odd. I nod my head and Mom calls for Dad. When he arrives, they both enter my room, closing the door behind them. "We need to talk to you," she says and sits down on my bed. She gestures for Dad to sit next to her, while I am directed to sit in my desk chair. "Tris, we want to know what is going on with you," Mom says, concern written all over her face.

"Nothing," I answer and turn around to face my desk.

"Something is going on," Mom urges.

"I'm fine," I answer stubbornly.

"You are not. You never acted like this, so," Mom starts saying but I interrupt her.

"Immaturely?" I ask turning to look at them again. "Why do you even want to know? It's not like you care," I say to them and feel the first tears spill. Mom gets up to hug me, but I stand and walk away from her.

"Honey, we care. We are your parents and we love you," Dad says and I scoff. That makes me angry. I turn around and glare at him. His eyes widen in shock as he watches me.

"Love me? Don't be ridiculous. You don't love me. You don't even trust me or respect me. What am I to you? Huh? A nuisance? Was I an accident? Did you knock up Mom by accident? Am I the failure of this family? Oh, no. Wait!" I say as I start pacing in front of them. "I am not your daughter anymore. Grandpa changed me. He broke me. Right?" I yell in Dad's face, as it dawns on him what I mean.

"Tris, what are you saying?" Mom asks, appalled. She clearly has no clue what I'm implying, but he does.

"Ask him," I say, pointing at my father. He looks away ashamed. Mom turns to look at him, but Dad remains silent. "After the whole fiasco with that fucking prom gown, I overheard Dad talk to Uncle Joe. He said he didn't recognize me anymore, that grandpa ruined me," I say sobbing now, tears running down my face like waterfalls. Mom is clearly torn between consoling me and yelling at Dad.

"Andrew, how could you?" she asks, her face betraying her disbelief and hurt.

"Nat, I didn't mean for her to hear that," he defends.

"That wasn't my question. How could you say that at all? Just because Tris isn't the little girl she used to be doesn't mean that she is broken or ruined. It means she has a strong personality and it is our job to guide her to be the best she can be. I've told you that meddling between two sisters won't do any good, and I was right. I know you love all our kids equally, but lately it seems not just to Tris, but also Caleb, and me that you sided with Shauna. Why?"

"I'm not taking sides," Dad says, defensively. I scoff again.

"Andrew, I've told you, you exaggerated when you grounded Tris. It was an accident, and Shauna got a new dress anyway. And I want to make it clear, I was against you forbidding Tris to go to Houston. You said so yourself, that was an amazing opportunity. And now it's gone. But never mind that. You treat her like a baby, when clearly she is more mature than you, let alone Shauna. I didn't hear the principal call us because Tris started rumors about her sister, like Shauna did. I didn't hear bad things at all. Look at all the things she accomplished because she didn't want to fit in, because she ignored her older sister who only tried to put her down. Just because I haven't said anything, doesn't mean I didn't know what was going on. Tris is captain of the lacrosse team, president of the math club, president of the debate club, and if that wasn't enough, president of the student body. Freshmen are usually ineligible but the majority of students wanted her." Mom starts crying at this point. "Honey, I know you love them all, but you treat Tris unfairly. She is growing up, she is becoming a woman. And instead of trusting her, supporting her, you punish her for exploring. What did you expect? Her to remain a ten-year-old forever?"

Dad looks from her to me, and I see conflict in his eyes. He probably wants to defend his actions and his behavior, but he must have realized there was no defense.

"I didn't think I was treating you unfairly," he says, his voice broken.

"Really? Really, Dad? Before Christmas, I came to you, telling you I needed a new laptop, and I started explaining to you why the old one wasn't good enough anymore. Shauna came in and interrupted us, commenting that I should value what I have, while asking for fifty bucks, all in the same sentence. You gave her the money, and she left us alone again. You refused me a new laptop, because apparently I needed to learn the value of a dollar. Look around, Dad. Can you identify anything useless in here? If you're looking for an answer, let me help you, it's NO. By the way, I just gave you back all my allowance. I think it's safe to say I do know the value of a dollar. But it's not about money, dad. You automatically pick her side, regardless of anything. You ask of me to be the mature one, to forget and forgive, but when I dated Tobias you constantly kept saying I'm too young or I'm not old enough to appreciate a romantic relationship and whatnot. You can't have it both ways!" I yell at him, the frustration seeping through, and all I want is to hide and disappear.

Mom gets up and comes to embrace me. We both cry bitterly into each other's arms, while Dad just sits there staring at us.

"I hate her," I mutter as Mom pulls back to wipe my tears away.

"Don't say that, honey. She's your sister," Mom tries to soothe me.

"A sister who started mean rumors about me, and tried to ruin my life every chance she got. I ignored her, just like you told me, but that made things only worse. She has no consideration for my feelings. Why else do you think she invited Nita Alvarez to my birthday?" I ask. Mom gives me a quizzical look, before she glares at Dad.

"You allowed Shauna to invite that girl? To Tris's birthday?" Mom asks, accusingly, and for the first time I see how fierce she can get when protecting her children.

"Natty, she's Shauna's best friend," Dad tries to argue.

"Andrew, she and Tris have an ongoing feud. How could you invite her to Tris's birthday?"

"Shauna asked me to," he starts saying and I let out a sarcastic laugh. Of course, what Shauna wants, Shauna gets. "She didn't want to stay all alone in a corner."

"Andrew, I love you, but that's the stupidest thing I've heard in a long time. Didn't you say Zeke was here too?" Dad nods. "Last time I checked, he was Shauna's boyfriend. And Tobias? Isn't he friends with Shauna too? How exactly would Shauna sit all by herself in a corner? And then there's the topic of Tobias being here in the first place. Weren't you here when Tris told us they broke up? What made you think Tris wanted her ex-boyfriend at her birthday party?" Dad remains silent. He is scolded like a naughty school boy, and he knows it.

Mom keeps yelling at him, and I start to feel sorry for him. She held back all this time, but now she had reached critical mass, and turned into a raging supernova of mommy love. At some point, I step between them. I don't want that this fight between me and my sister ruins their marriage. Whatever beef we have, we should be the ones to solve it.

"Dad, I love you, there isn't much you could do to change that. But I can't trust you anymore. And for now, I can't respect you. You see, respect and trust needs to be earned, and once gone it's hard to get back." I watch him as he sighs in defeat. I don't know if our conversation or rather yelling session means anything, but I am willing to mend things with dad. Eventually. However, I'm not ready to do anything about Shauna yet, and I tell my parents that.

It is in mine and my parents' opinion that if Shauna wanted my forgiveness and my understanding, she needed to work for it. Dad did promise he would try to be more objective when it came to Shauna, but I still had my doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Final weeks before school starts

There are two more weeks of summer vacation. Mom and Dad planned a family trip with all of us kids, but I couldn't stand being in the same city as Shauna, let alone in a hotel room. So, I got "sick" right before we had to leave. Grandma offered to stay with me and take care of me, so that my parents and siblings didn't have to cancel their trip. Long story short, I got to spend lots of time with Grandpa and Grandma at their ranch.

Thankfully, Mom and Dad went with Shauna to California for early registration, helping her settle in before she officially starts college. Caleb and I were allowed to stay at home, but Mom made sure that one of her friends would come by at least once a day while our parents were gone.

"You excited about your sophomore year?" Caleb asks as we share a microwave meal at the kitchen island.

"Not particularly. Why?" I ask, taking a bite of my mac and cheese.

"Just making small talk." I give him an I-don't-buy-that look, and he sighs. "What do you think will happen this year?"

"What do you mean? School will start, it will continue for nine months, then summer break. Simple as that," I say not getting what he wants to say with all this.

"Do you think people will still talk about you?" he asks me, referring to the many vile rumors my own sister started.

"They can all go fuck themselves. My friends know who I am, and I've decided to not give a crap about what others think. I wasted too much time and energy with Shauna and the likes of her. I'm tired of these games."

"Good thing we're not in the Hunger Games," he says with a chuckle, referencing the movie we just watched.

"If we were, everyone would be dead by now," I say under my breath.

Over the past year, Caleb and I got a lot closer, and he is no longer just my older brother but my friend. I know I can trust him, and I know he won't reveal my secrets. I'm done dealing with people like that. We finish our dinner, and I clean up, since it was my turn. It never bothered me to do my chores, and it never really occurred to me to pile them on either Shauna or Caleb. If I genuinely couldn't do them I would ask Caleb to do them, in exchange for me doing some of his. Or I told my parents.

As I was doing the few dishes we used, I kept thinking of what Caleb asked. Deep down I hoped people at school would forget about all the bad things Shauna and her friends said about me. But somehow I knew the rumors would still go on. If not for anything else then for the fact that everyone knows Shauna made them up. However, I promised myself to close that chapter of my life, and not let it bother me so much.

I finished in the kitchen and went upstairs into my room. I suddenly felt very tired and decided to just go to bed.

The next morning, I'm greeted by the unmistakable smell of pancakes. My mouth is already watering at the thought of devouring the breakfast treat. I rush downstairs, fully expecting my brother to be in the kitchen, but instead, I find my parents.

"Good morning, honey," Mom says, as she gets up from the island, and gives me a hug.

"Uh, morning," I reply awkwardly.

"Hey. You are back?" I hear Caleb's voice behind me. Mom lets go of me and goes to hug him too. Dad finishes making pancakes, and then comes to hug us too. Caleb is the first to be hugged, since he rushed closer to get the maple syrup. But then Dad turns to look at me, and hesitates for a moment before he envelops me in a hug. I don't move. I even stop breathing. I'm still incredibly mad at him. And I doubt it'll go away anytime soon.

We all sit down and eat the delicious meal, while Mom and Dad tell us about Shauna's college, Shauna's dorm room, Shauna's roommate. Shauna. Shauna. Shauna. I could vomit!

I hurry to finish my meal to finally stop hearing how awesome Shauna's new life is. I don't fucking care!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Week three of sophomore year

I was peacefully sitting in my French class, when I suddenly got summoned to the principal's office. I don't remember doing anything wrong, but who knows? Maybe there's a new Nita in school who causes trouble.

I walk to the principal's office, and Cheryl, his secretary, smiles at me, encouraging me to enter. I knock on the door, and wait to be allowed inside. Upon entering, I don't just find the principal sitting in his chair, but also my dad, and another man. I have never seen him before, but he seems important. Dad smiles at me, but I withhold mine.

"Tris please, take a seat," the principal says, gesturing toward the chair between my dad and the stranger.

"No, thank you. I'd rather stand," I say, and walk toward the window. I turn so I can face the three men, and wait for one of them to explain what this is all about.

As if on cue, the principal explains that the stranger sitting next to Dad is a scout from MIT. Mr. Monroe, a member of the academic board there, has been monitoring my academic evolution ever since FDR Academy – the military school I attended during middle school. MIT is very interested in me, and it appears the men discussed even graduating me early from high school so I could attend college.

"What do you say, Ms. Prior?"

"No, thank you," I say, my expression still serious. Perplexed, all three of them look at me as if I have lost my mind.

"I don't understand. Isn't this good news, Tris?" Principal Kang asks.

"Perhaps, Ms. Prior is concerned about the tuition," Mr. Monroe says, and looks slightly at Dad, who nods, and continues.

"MIT is offering you a full scholarship, honey," Dad says. That really sounds tempting. I turn my back to them, needing to be alone with my own thoughts for a minute. Thankfully, none of them say anything, sensing I need to process this new and exciting information. I don't care if MIT offers to pay for my studies. Even if Mom and Dad wouldn't pay themselves, I have my own money, even if no one but me knows it. I don't have to rely on anyone to get stuff done. It is a great opportunity, I admit, but I don't want to graduate early. And there is always the issue with Dad. He was just as excited when I told my parents about NASA, only for him to change his mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Monroe, for your interest in me. But I must respectfully decline your offer," I say without turning around.

"What?" Dad asks.

"May I ask why?" Mr. Monroe asks, confused.

"You may," I say, and turn around to face them again. "I have absolutely no intention of graduating early. All my friends are here, and my parents insisted last year that I should experience high school like any other teenage girl. I agreed with their logic. If I didn't, I could have been at FDR Academy right now, and not here."

"But, baby girl, this is a great opportunity," Dad argues, obviously not understanding my logic.

"Is it?" I ask somewhat sarcastically. "So was that internship, yet you took it away, despite the obvious enthusiasm I showed for it. If anything, I'm sparing myself another disappointment. I would hate to get all excited about college, and then have it taken away from me," I say as coldly as I can possibly muster. Both the principal and Mr. Monroe look at me flabbergasted, while Dad looks hurt, but also remorseful.

"I wouldn't," Dad starts saying.

"What? Change your mind?" I ask, and tilt my head as if I was talking to a little child trying to lie its way out of something. "I'd rather not risk it. Thank you once again, Mr. Monroe, and I'm sorry you made the journey here for nothing," I say, as I extend my hand for the MIT representative to shake. I excuse myself, and leave the principal's office without looking back.

I return to class, return to my seat, but my mind isn't really here. This would have been a great opportunity, but I don't want to either owe Dad anything, because I'm sure I would need parental approval to do this, or depend on his mood. No, sir! Plus, I like it here. I have my friends, and besides, I will always be a genius. No one can take that away from me. Dad doesn't know it, but I have my own wealth to pay for twenty-years-worth of college.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Dad didn't call me, but I'm sure he'll be furious. I prepare myself for the worst, as I get into Caleb's car. Uriah, Lynn and Marlene sit in the back, talking about school mainly. But then I decide to tell them what happened today.

"I think you should accept," Marlene says to me.

"I think so too," comes Lynn's approving comment.

"Why did you say no?" Caleb asks.

"You know why," I say, giving him a look.

"Dad would not change his mind," Caleb says confidently. "You should do it."

"Caleb, I don't want to. Stop it!" I say irritated.

"What got your panties in a knot?" Uriah asks. I close my eyes and sigh heavily.

"It's not just Dad. I don't want to graduate early. I like it here," I say.

"Not too long ago you wanted to leave our house and this entire city behind you," Caleb points out. That's true. But I was angry.

"Can you please respect my decision?" I ask him exasperated.

They all drop it after that, but my peace is short lived the moment we step inside our house. Mom and Dad ask to talk to me in the living room alone, which prompts my friends to go to their respective homes, and Caleb to go to his room.

Dad already told Mom about the offer, and how I refused. He even told her how hurt he felt when I made those comments back in the principal's office. I could tell that he had withheld these since Mom looks genuinely surprised to hear him say it.

"Can you believe this, Natalie?" he asks her.

"Actually, I can," she says, and Dad looks at her befuddled.

"Nat?"

"Andrew, you and I both know you overreacted when you prohibited Tris to start that internship," she says. I never really heard them talk like this in front of me, but it's somewhat relieving to see that at least my mom understands me. "How do you expect her to react? You were very enthusiastic about that internship for her, allowed her to get all excited, only to punish her and take it away. I don't blame her," she says, and I feel victorious. But then she turns to look at me, her eyes betraying her disappointment. "And you," she says staring at me. "You would rather lose an opportunity than step over your own pride? Really? Tell me the truth. Why don't you wanna accept the offer?"

"Can't you just respect my wish?" I ask her.

"Not when it's detrimental to your future," she says, and urges for me to give up my reasons.

"I don't want to graduate early. I like it in high school. But I meant what I said about Dad. I don't want to get super excited about MIT and then _poof_ it's gone."

"I wouldn't stop you from going," Dad says seriously.

"Really? You did it before. How can I trust you?" I ask him, and I feel myself shivering.

"I'm your father. Of course, you can trust me," he says, somewhat offended.

"Dad, trust is a fragile thing. The same way you trust or don't trust me, is the same way I trust you or not. Trust is earned, and right now, I don't trust you," I tell him bitterly and cold.

"Tris," Mom says a little shocked. She looks from me to Dad, and back to me.

"When did I ever give you a reason not to trust me?" he asks, looking at me intently.

"Dad, please, you know why we're in the situation we are in right now. Don't pretend this is news to you. Bottom line, this is my life. If money is an issue, and you can't afford sending three kids to college, that's fine. I can work, take on a student loan and maybe get another scholarship. But once I graduate high school. Is this all? Can I go now?" I ask irritated.

"What if we make it legal?" Mom asks.

"Make what legal?" I ask confused, not understanding what she means. Dad looks at her just as confused as I am.

"What if your Dad gives up his right to have any say in your education, and I'm the only one in charge? Would you then reconsider?" she asks, staring at me. I watch Dad staring at her in disbelief, itching to ask what all this means, but I beat him to it.

"No, I wouldn't. I don't want to graduate early. Can I go now?" I ask again, and this time she nods. The moment I'm on the stairs, I hear Dad ask Mom what she was thinking, and soon I hear them argue. I didn't mean for them to argue, but I don't want to bend to their will either.

I go to my room, and lie down in my bed. I don't bother closing my door. I already know the drill. Someone is surely on its way to see me. The million dollar question is: who?

I must have fallen asleep, because it is dark when I wake to a shaking. I force my tired eyes open and recognize Mom's form, as she gently, but steadily shakes me into consciousness.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asks, before kissing my forehead.

"Yeah. What time is it?" I ask, my voice still thick with sleep.

"About 8 pm. Could you please come downstairs? Your dad and I think we found a solution to this whole college dilemma," she says, and I groan.

Why is it my parents ask me to let go of things, but they never do? I want to protest, but she doesn't give me time. She leaves my room, and I know she will expect me to follow her shortly. I sit up and hang my head in defeat. I consider for a moment going back to sleep, but decide against it. I get up, leave my room, and walk downstairs into the living room where I find my parents and Mr. Monroe. What the hell?

"Good evening," I say.

"Good evening," Mr. Monroe replies.

After I take a seat, Mr. Monroe tells me how Mom called him, and told him about a solution she found. It is rather a compromise. MIT is willing to let me attend online courses and earn credits this way, followed by summer courses on campus, plus workshops with their professors. And for exams I have to travel to Cambridge. I won't be officially enrolled as a college student, but there's a special program for gifted students to attend college courses. Once a valid high school diploma exists, the student, if he or she so wishes, can be enrolled in the college of his or her choice, regardless if it's the same that offered the special treatment. Or at least, that's how I understand it.

I don't say anything. I am still confused as to how everything works. Mr. Monroe tries to explain it both in detail and as simple as possible. It's not like I'm dumb, but all this bureaucracy is just overwhelming. As we get to the topic of legal guardian, Mom tells me that Dad agreed that she can decide over my education. I look at him, and he put on a smile, but I can see he is hurt. I'm sorry I hurt him, but I can't trust him right now. I was really looking forward to that NASA internship, and when he said I couldn't go, it broke my heart. I know he might think it was just something I wanted, like a video game or new laptop, but that internship meant a lot more. Not only from an academic point of view, but also social one. Many of my ideas involve space devices, from small portable tool kits to new propulsion systems.

Being an intern at NASA would have been a dream come true, and it was taken away from me by my own father.

"Mr. Monroe, thank you once again for your interest in me, but as I have told you earlier, I am not interested. I still have time to decide which college if any at all I will attend once I graduate high school, but for the time being I don't care about any solutions you or my parents think you can find. It is not my wish to attend online college courses or graduate high school before time," I explain, and stand up. I go to where Mr. Monroe looks at me completely shocked, and extend my hand for him to shake. He does so, but his mouth still hangs open as he tries to wrap his head around my response.

I excuse myself, and go towards the stairs. Before I leave, however, I turn around, and look at my parents. "That's my final word."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Thanksgiving weekend

Mom and Dad were happy to have all their children back under the same roof, but I wanted to run. Mom tried to convince me to try and make it work with Shauna, but I still couldn't forgive her for all the crap she did to me. I promised my parents that I would lock myself in my room if they even thought of forcing me to endure Shauna's presence. I was done with her. I didn't care that she was my sister. To me, Shauna Prior was dead.

Eventually, after long debates, my parents allowed me to spend Thanksgiving dinner with my uncle and aunt, and my cousin Lynn. My uncle Joe and his family lived nearby, and Lynn and I wanted a cousin sleepover for a long time. This was the perfect opportunity.

On Sunday, we all met at my uncle's church for sermon. I was standing with Lynn, Marlene and Uriah, talking about the upcoming lacrosse game, when Shauna, Zeke and Tobias came to us.

"Mom and Dad told me about MIT," she says to me, but I ignore her. I don't want to even acknowledge she exists. "I guess good things happen even to nerds," she adds condescendingly.

"At least they did everything to get her," Lynn bites back. "How many ivy-league colleges came to you to beg you to study at their school?" she adds.

"That's not fair, Lynn," Zeke says, trying to take Shauna's side. My back is still turned to them. I only know all three of them are there, because Marlene whispered it to me.

"Is this why you came here, Shauna? To call Tris a nerd?" Uriah asks accusingly.

"What's it to you? You in love with my baby sister or something?" she asks, and at that both Uriah and I crack up and laugh. "What's so funny?" she asks confused.

"Come on, guys. Let's head inside. The sermon is about to start," Marlene says seriously, and grabs my hand, pulling me inside.

We find a bench way in the back, and are joined shortly by my brother. I sit between Marlene on my right, and Lynn on my left. Uriah sits next to Marlene, and Caleb next to Lynn. The others quickly fill him in over what happened outside church, and he tells us how Shauna took the news about me being practically begged by MIT to become one of their alumni. Apparently, Shauna didn't take it too well. She threw a tantrum. Dad, like always, tried to please her, promising her some shit, if only she was nice to me. But later that night Caleb heard our parents fight over this. Mom was upset that Dad tried to bribe Shauna into acting nicely. I think, she now realizes why I'm so upset, and that I wasn't completely wrong when I said Dad is spoiling Shauna. When Shauna then found out that I refused, she made some snotty comment on how immature I am. What a bitch! One moment she hates me for being asked to graduate early, and when she learns I refused she calls me immature.

The sermon passes quickly, mainly because my friends kept whispering in the back, drawing in unfriendly glances from the people around us. When it's finally over, I hurry to my parents' car and get in, making sure Caleb sits in the middle between me and Shauna. I can't wait for them to go back to college. I just need to figure out what to do for Christmas. Maybe I can persuade my parents to let me stay with Grandma and Grandpa.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading this. I am glad you guys enjoy reading as much as I do writing it.**

 **To 6DIVERGENT4ever: It is actually not that uncommon for a fourteen-year-old to date an older guy. It is also part of Tris's maturing process. As for the cussing, also not uncommon. I knew a lot of people during my time in high school who both dated older guys/girls or cussed a lot.**

 **I've also been asked about my other stories. I am working on FUME at the moment, having written a few chapters. they are now with my Beta for proof-reading. I will resume posting FUME chapters in the coming weeks. As for the other stories - The Gift, Covert Operative and Divergent Guardian - I have to re-read them and plan out a few plot lines.**

 **As for the length of the chapters, they are basically as long as they need to be, but also as long as I get to write any given day.**

 **For now, enjoy this new chapter.**

Chapter 8 – The week before Christmas

Mom still wouldn't buckle after all my efforts to convince her to let me go stay with Grandpa and Grandma. I know she isn't as pushy as Dad when it comes to making me reconcile with my sister, but now shit hit the fan. Big time! We are all invited to spend Christmas at a beautiful cabin the Eatons rented. Under normal circumstances, that would have been nice. I love skiing, and all my friends would be there. But also Shauna would be there. And even if I could avoid her and ignore her just like I did so far, there was still another matter. Tobias.

"Tris, I really don't want to hear another reason why you don't want to come with us. I know you and your sister don't get along very well, but could you please make the effort? For me?" she asks, and it breaks my heart. Tears gather in my eyes, and I shut them close to keep them from spilling.

"It's because of Tobias!" I practically shout. I keep my eyes closed, feeling how the moisture tries to escape.

"You still love him, don't you?" Mom asks, her voice soft and calm.

I can only nod. I refuse to open my eyes, because not only would tears run down in streams, but Mom would see how much it still hurts me. But my mother was always very perceptive, and knew about my aches before I even noticed them. I decide to be brave and look her in the eyes. I immediately feel tears running down my cheeks.

"My poor baby," she says, and opens her arms for me.

I step forward and the moment she hugs me to her chest, I start wailing. I didn't even know it still hurt me so much, but the sole thought of having to face Tobias for so many days is unbearable.

After the fight we had on the phone on his prom night, I didn't even talk to him. I avoided him. For me, the relationship was over the moment he betrayed me. He tried to talk to me, but I refused. Even Marlene tried to convince me to listen to him, but I asked her, on behalf of our friendship, to not interfere. I knew she did it because he is her brother, and I respect that. But I couldn't think straight in the weeks following the prom dress incident.

I end up telling Mom everything. I expect her to tell me I should have talked to him, I should have given him a chance, I should have just let it go. But she doesn't. Instead, she understands why I was hurt. She understands why I didn't want to fix my relationship with Tobias. She understands that I was scared he would cheat on me. However, she tells me she doesn't believe he actually would.

"I know, Mom. But as selfish as my reasons are, I even considered the reverse. What if he does meet someone, and falls in love with her? I know he is a stand-up guy, and deep down I know he wouldn't cheat. But what if she is the one for him, and he only holds back because he is in a relationship with me?" I ask, crying again.

"I think you need to have more faith in people. You already decided that this is the only likely scenario for you two. You didn't think of what he wanted. You decided for him, and that's wrong. I know you were scared, baby. But that's life. Sometimes we need to take risks. Sometimes it's worth it, others it's just heartache and unbearable pain. But you know what?" she asks, and I look up at her, shaking my head. "Whatever the outcome of one situation is, you always come out a winner. Because you learned something, and it helped you grow."

"I still don't want to confront him. Please, Mommy, don't make me go to that cabin. I'll do anything. I'll be good. I'll even be nicer to Dad. Even to Shauna. But please don't make me go," I plead, and cry so hard I can barely breathe. Mom pulls me close into her arms, and tries to comfort me. She doesn't say anything, and I doubt I could even hear her over my own crying.

It takes me a while until I calm down, when mom finally tells me what I was hoping to hear. I am allowed to stay at Grandpa's ranch, and will be even joined by Matt, my cousin on my mother's side.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Valentine's Day

I am waiting for Phil, my next door neighbor and new boyfriend, to ring the doorbell to come pick me up for our date.

Right after Christmas, I came back home, and knowing that Mom would avoid exposing me to a situation that would involve me seeing Tobias, I was more comfortable, albeit just slightly. I was only really comfortable after Shauna left for college again. I avoided her successfully. I don't know if we even exchanged ten whole sentences during that whole time.

On December 30th, Phil knocked on my door. Mom was out with Shauna, and Dad and Caleb had a father-son thing going on, that also involved Trevor Pedrad and his boys, as well as Mr. Eaton and Tobias. I was home alone, and more than grateful for that. I was just working on an algorithm, when Phil knocked on the door. I was surprised to see him at all. It wasn't like I didn't know who he was, and I was sure he knew who I am. After all, the students elected me once again their president, which came, as last year, as a complete surprise. Just like the year before, I didn't enter the race. Students just nominated me. I didn't even participate in debates. I've told them I'm not interested in standing in front of them promising things I might not be able to deliver. Somehow, that didn't stop them from voting for me. I thanked them all for their support and the obvious trust they had in me, and tried my hardest to help the students of our school.

Phil was very shy. He wanted to ask me to help him with math and physics. He wasn't dumb or lazy, just he got confused sometimes. He was less academic, and more the type that would get his hands dirty. He is a very good mechanic, and even has a part-time job at a garage. He lives alone with his disabled mom, and helps her greatly with this job. He knows college isn't for him, even if he could afford it, so he tries to work hard, and make sure he will find a good fulltime job once he graduates. I have to say, I was very impressed by him. There was no chance I wouldn't help him. And as we spend lots of time together, we became a couple. He is really sweet, gentle and kind and I wish I could help him more. I will not push him, though.

"You look really beautiful," Dad says, as he comes into the hallway. I put on my jacket, and get my purse.

"Thanks," I say, flatly.

Over the past couple of months, as I had promised Mom, I tried to be nicer to Dad. That mainly meant, I wouldn't snap at him or answer sarcastically, and just tried to be respectful. It also meant I tried to open more up to him. We usually talked when Mom was present.

I never really had problems talking to my parents, and eventually they always knew what was going on in my life. But ever since he constantly seemed to take Shauna's side, I distanced myself from Dad.

It all culminated after I had promised Mom to have a better relationship with Shauna, and she actually seemed to want the same. For four weeks she seemed a different person. So much, she even fooled me. There was a nagging voice in the back of my head, saying she fakes it. But I wanted so desperately to believe she was genuine, I told that voice to shut up. And then I made the horrible mistake to confide in her I lost my virginity to Tobias. I was already planning to tell at least Mom, knowing that Dad would overreact. But Shauna beat me to it. Mom was at a medical conference in New York, and the night before Shauna went to tell Dad that I had sex with my boyfriend, I already hinted that I became a woman. Mom said that she wanted us to talk when she got back, but she didn't seem upset. It was only when I got home from school and Dad was yelling at me, calling me a slut, that I saw Shauna's true face. She was standing in the doorframe of the living room smirking triumphantly as Dad yelled at me. He even went as far as to prohibit me to see Tobias again and even threatened that if I did he would call the cops. Tobias was already eighteen, but I was still fourteen. I couldn't believe dad would do that. Later, Mom told me that Dad would have never done that, but she strongly disagreed with his reaction. That was the moment I lost any kind of affection for my sister. She betrayed me like no one else ever did.

"Where is Phil taking you?" Dad asks.

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise," I reply as the doorbell rings. I open it, as I'm standing closest to it, and find Phil standing there with a bouquet of white tulips. I swallow past the lump in my throat. I know what this particular flower means, and I wonder if he does too. I shake it off, telling myself Phil isn't the type to know these kinds of things.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" he says sweetly, and offers me the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you," I tell him as I take the bouquet, and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiles brightly when I pull back. He then politely greets my dad, and asks if Mom is home. I only now see that he has a second bouquet in his hand, one with lilies, my mom's favorite.

Mom is at work, and will be back later tonight, so Dad takes the flowers from Phil and promises he will safely deliver the sweet gesture. Phil didn't have to, but that's just the kind of person he is. He is polite, and good-hearted, always nice to people around him. I hate that others make fun of him for being not as smart or not as athletic or not have the finest clothes. Sometimes I think people at our school are just shallow shells with no essence in them. I know that's not true, but it still bothers me that they treat him like he is less worth then them.

"I'll be back by ten," I tell Dad.

"It's Valentine's Day," Dad argues, and smiles. "You can stay out till eleven." I just nod, but I have no intention of staying out that long. Tomorrow is a school day, and I'm more concerned about Phil, then me. We have a math test, and I want him to be rested.

We both say goodbye to my dad, and Phil rushes to open the door for me to sit down in his car. It's not much, an old 1985 Toyota Cressida. He got it from the junk yard when he was fourteen. A friend of his mom's helped him bring it home, where he worked on it every day, saving up to buy parts. The car only starts because of how good he is as a mechanic. I was really proud of him when he told me the story.

As we drive off, I remain silent, reminiscing about last Valentine's Day. That day, Tobias told me he loved me. It was the first time. I was so overwhelmed by emotion I didn't even know what to say. I just started crying like a crazy person.

I am startled out of my daydream, when Phil shakes my arm lightly, and I turn to look at him.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about school," I lie. I feel my cheeks burn a little, and hope that the rather dim light in the car hides my blush. I never lied to Phil about my past. He knew I had dated Peter once, and then became Tobias's girlfriend. He also told me about his past girlfriends, so that we knew what we got ourselves into. But I don't think he would appreciate it if I would tell him I am still thinking of my ex.

"Are you concerned about the test?" he asks.

"No. Just all kinds of stuff I have to do, like reports, and then all the upcoming lacrosse games," I tell him.

"Well, I hope everything goes well," he says with a kind smile on his face. I can't help but smile too, and lean in to kiss his cheek. He can be really sweet sometimes.

I look back toward the road, and recognize where we're going. An observation plateau where you can see the city, and couples usually go there to make out. I know Phil would give me the finest gifts if he could afford it, but I don't care about material things.

We soon stop and I am greeted by an amazing view. The entire area is turned into a romantic outdoor bistro, with twinkle lights and a large white garden tent. I see one of Phil's friends dressed up in black jeans, and wears a tuxedo tee shirt, trying to pose as a Maître D'. I chuckle to myself. I then see two of the girls from the culinary arts club, fixing the table, as Phil walks to my door and opens it for me. He holds out his hand, and helps me out.

"Do you like it?" he asks me, as he offers his arm to escort me to our table.

"It's beautiful!" I tell him excited. The sun is about to set and everything looks just breathtakingly amazing.

Our fellow students play the parts of our servers, while Kyle, Phil's friend, tries a French accent. We end up laughing hard at his failed attempt to sound like a Frenchman speaking English but forcing a French accent, nevertheless. Our dinner is delicious. The girls tried some new recipes that make you lick your fingers clean. I feel bad that they are here instead of enjoying themselves, but Carol, one of the girls, assures me they all volunteered. I find it heartwarming that despite the fact we aren't friends per se, they are so nice. I make a mental note to thank them properly or see if there is anything I can do for either of them.

Phil looks very excited, but also nervous, and since I'm not really known for subtlety, I ask him outright if something is bothering him.

"No. It's just," he starts saying.

"Just what?" I ask.

"I wasn't sure you would like it. I guess, I hoped you would, you never left me the impression you are more excited about, you know, jewelry," he says, and smiles shyly.

"No, I really don't like jewelry. I have some, but I like it simple. Plus, this is amazing," I say looking around. "You did a great job, very thoughtful and unique. Thank you," I say, and get up. I walk to where he sits, and sit down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. I lean in and kiss him. It's chaste at first, but then his mouth opens and he pushes his tongue between my already parted lips. For a moment, we forget we aren't alone, until someone clears their throat. We pull apart breathlessly, and chuckle.

"Rain check?" he asks, and I nod grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Caleb's graduation

For the past months I not only managed to avoid Tobias, but also Shauna. During spring break, she came home for a little bit, and then went on a trip with her new friends from college. I was at my grandparents' ranch the whole time, working on some gadgets I've been developing for the past several months.

But now that Caleb would graduate, Mom and Dad asked her to come home for him. He wasn't in the least excited about that. Not because the potential of her and me getting into a fight, but because he too had his problems with her. It took him a while to open up about it, but while I was gone to military school, Shauna exploited him, turned him into her servant. He had to do her chores, sometimes even her homework, do whatever she said in school. He didn't really want to join the soccer team, and that's why he was so happy when the principal allowed us to have the lacrosse team. Shauna always belittled him, made him feel less worth than he actually is. He is really smart, but for two years of high school he pretended to be average. He almost blew his chance to go to Carnegie Mellon to study architecture like he always dreamed of doing. However, we both kept quiet.

The ceremony was beautiful. One of Caleb's classmates, who was chosen valedictorian, gave a beautiful speech, and emotional farewell not only to his classmates, who all started a new chapter in their lives, but also encouraged us, those who still had a few years to go. It was special and I even shed a few tears. The junior class prepared an amazing farewell video for the senior class, filming all the students of our school as we all said "good luck" to those who would leave us. It was one of the most touching ceremonies in years, and we all applauded loudly as the senior year students received their high school diplomas.

After that, we went out for lunch to celebrate Caleb's big day. The entire Prior family was present, including my grandparents, both my uncles, my aunt, and my three cousins. We sit together, most of us engaged in their own conversation with the people sitting closest to them.

"You will love college, little brother," Shauna beams. "When I first started, I knew it would be great. You get to meet all your new classmates, make new friends. But make sure to hang with the popular kids. You want to be invited to all the cool parties," she says, and winks at him.

"I'm going there to study architecture, not drinking myself stupid," Caleb retorts. Shauna seems to be taken slightly aback by his bluntness.

"You don't have to drink. Besides, you are underage for that," she says.

"So are you," Matt comments with an eye roll. "I'm sure Caleb won't go there to do something illegal."

"Have you checked their status on dorm rooms?" Grandpa asks Caleb, and he nods. They then start talking about that, joined shortly by Dad, who tells Grandpa, that they will drive Caleb to college, just like they did the year before with Shauna.

The afternoon continues mainly with us enjoying small talk, and occasionally remembering fun things that happened to us this past year.

By six p.m., I excuse myself, since I have a date with my boyfriend, and leave the restaurant. I walk down the street to the park where we agreed to meet, and wonder why he chose to meet here. He usually comes and picks me up, but I don't really care. It's nice to walk a little after sitting down for so many hours.

I enter the park and text him to see where he is. A moment later, I receive his reply with directions to where he is waiting for me. I walk leisurely through the park, the weather, while warm, isn't suffocating. Plus, the shade of the trees makes the entire area feel like an oasis right in the middle of a busy city.

As I reach the bench he is sitting on, I notice he is fidgeting. It appears something is on his mind. I wonder what.

"Hey," I say as I approach the bench. He startles slightly, but then smiles. I take a seat next to him, and give him space to gather his thoughts. Obviously, something is up, but I can't figure out what.

"Do you love me?" he asks after a long while. I am a little surprised he asks that. But on the other hand, I guess it was due to happen. Several weeks ago, he told me he loved me, and all I did was say thank you, like a moron. I explained to him that while I do care for him, I wasn't ready to say the "L" word yet. Back then it was enough, but clearly not anymore.

"Of course," I say somewhat honestly. I do love him. He is one of my closest friends, and the sex is good too. No point denying that. He frowns. Doesn't he believe me?

"How?" he asks.

"How what?"

"How do you love me? What kind of love?" he inquires. He is after something.

"I don't understand," I say, playing dumb. He gives me a disapproving look, and I look away. I stare at the pond in front of us for a while. It seems, our roles have reversed, and now I'm the one in need to gather my thoughts. "I love you, Phil. You are one of my best friends. But I'm not in love with you." I keep staring at the pond. I didn't want to hurt him, but I also don't want to lie to him.

We both remain silent after that, both trying to figure out what to do next. I don't want to break up with him, but if he has stronger feelings for me, than I have for him, then I think it'll be better to terminate our relationship. I don't want to lead him on any more than I probably have.

"Thank you," comes his voice. It's weak, almost shaking. I look at him, and feel tears gather in my eyes. "I love you, Tris, I really do. And I believe you love me too. But I know you love someone else more." I remain silent. What is he talking about? Does he think I cheated or something? I must have looked confused, because he smiles a little. He leans in and gently kisses my lips. When he pulls back, he looks deep into my eyes. "Thank you for allowing me to be with you. You were the best girlfriend I ever had. And maybe one day we can hang out like good old friends," he says, and I see tears in his own eyes now. "Goodbye." Phil stands up, and walks away. I lean back against the bench, and let silent tears fall.

I have no idea how long I've been sitting here, but when it starts to rain, I decide to head back home. The weather outside reflects my exact mood. I am not in love with Phil, but I love him. And I know that this is the right thing for him. He loves me more, and I can't let him waste his time with someone who can't return his feelings. He deserves someone who loves him with the same passion he loves back. And it's clear, that someone is not me.

I ponder if I should just walk, but it's pouring by now, and while I'm upset, I don't want to get pneumonia. I get a cab, and arrive home about twenty minutes later. The cab driver was even so nice to turn on the heat so that I could be at least warm. I smile at him for his kindness, and when we arrive I leave him a generous tip.

I hurry inside, take off my shoes, and run up the stairs. Thankfully, no one is using the bathroom, so I enter, close and lock the door behind me, and fill the tub with hot water. I need to soak, and I need to think of what happened.

I undress and when the tub is half full I get inside, lie down, and close my eyes. The warmth soon lures me into a sleep-like state, and I have to fight to not actually fall asleep. I open my eyes when someone is at the door.

"I'm taking a bath," I shout.

"I need to come in," I hear Shauna's voice.

"You can't," I shout again.

"Tris, open the door. I have a date with Zeke, and I'm late," Shauna shouts again, and starts banging on the door.

"There are other bathrooms in this house," I yell.

"Open the door!" she yells, and bangs harder. I decide to ignore her, but the banging doesn't stop. I can hear both my parents' voices outside, trying to understand what is going on. "She won't let me in!" Shauna whines.

"Tris, please let your sister in," Dad asks me.

"I'm in the tub. I'm taking a bath!" I yell.

"She's always doing this! Open the fucking door!" I had about enough. I get out of the tub, forgo putting on a towel or my bathrobe, unlock the door, swing it open, and stand stark naked in front of my parents and my sister. They all seem shocked. I grab my sister's hand, pull her inside the bathroom, and push her to the ground.

I turn back around, walk out of the bathroom, pass my parents, cross the hall, and walk into my room. Stupid bitch!

I close my door, and go to put my pajamas on, when a knock is heard on my door. I tell the person to enter, figuring it's Mom, and return to slipping into my PJ pants. Mom puts a large towel over my shoulders, obviously having figured out that I wouldn't have one in here, and helps me dry off. By the time I'm dressed, Mom starts drying my hair, but I know she is dying to tell me something. The moment she puts the towel down, she steps in front of me. I'm still looking down, not wanting to let her know something else is bothering me.

"I'm really glad you didn't start a huge fight, baby." I look up at her, willing myself to be strong, but the moment our eyes lock, I feel tears spill out of mine. Confused, Mom looks at me worried, but instead of pestering me with questions she just pulls me into her arms, and lets me cry.

It takes me some time to calm down, but eventually the tears subside, and I manage to tell her that Phil broke up with me. She already knew that he told me he loved me, and that I wasn't ready. Back then she told me I probably still had feelings for Tobias, since he was my first love, but to give Phil a real chance. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't just tell him I loved him, not when it wasn't what he wanted, what he expected, what he deserved.

"I really love him, Mom," I tell her. We are sitting on my bed, our backs against the wall, our legs stretched out, and hanging down. She holds me close to her, her arm around my shoulders, my head against her warm body.

"I know, baby. But if you are in two different places in the relationship, and you know you don't love him the same way he loves you, then it's better to break it off. He deserves someone who loves him, and just him. And you deserve to be happy."

I allow Mom to rock me to sleep, glad that she is always there for me when I need her the most.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – July 2nd

"Dad, for the millionth time, I don't want a fucking party!" I say decisive and frustrated.

"But it's your sweet sixteen," he argues smiling.

"Exactly, it's mine. Mine, not yours. I already have plans for today. With my friends. Alone. Is that okay with you?" I ask frustrated.

"Of course, just be home by seven. Okay?"

"Why? My curfew isn't until eleven. Or did you change your mind about curfew?" I ask him. I know he wants to have me here for a surprise party, but I don't want to.

"No, it's still eleven. I just want a nice family dinner, that's all," he lies. He is such a bad liar. I wonder how the hell he survived in business all these years. If he was in prison, and the wardens would make him a prison snitch, he'd be dead before he even seals the deal.

"Mom works till at least eight p.m., and I don't wanna see Shauna. So, if you really wanna do something nice for me on MY birthday, then don't make me see her ugly face," I say irritated.

"Just be here," he says dismissively.

"Dad, if I come home and there's a party, I swear to you I will get naked, and run down the street so that everyone sees me in my birthday suit." Dad smiles nodding, thinking I'm bluffing. Oh, boy!

I go back upstairs to get dressed to go out with my brother and my friends, and pick up my phone to call Mom. It rings a few times, and I almost think her voicemail will come in, but then she answers.

"Mom, did you know Dad bought a car for me?" I ask her. I know she wouldn't lie.

"What?" she asks shocked. "Of course, not. I've told your father not to do that. If you don't want one, then he needs to respect that. I'm gonna call him right away," she promises.

"No, wait. I found the papers. I talked to Caleb, and he will drive the car back to the dealership, and we will return it. Uncle Cameron will meet us there in case there's trouble, which I doubt."

"Honey, you need to tell your dad," Mom says half exasperated, half angry, and for once I'm sure she is not angry with me.

"Why? He didn't care that I didn't want one. He went behind, not only, my back, but yours too, to buy a car. A convertible no less. The same model as Shauna's, but in red. Seriously? What on Earth made Dad think I'd want a car like hers?" I ask, trying to get this subject closed.

"You still need to tell him," she says. "Let Dad take it back. I'll talk to him," she promises.

"He wants me to be here by seven p.m. He still hasn't let go of that stupid birthday party idea."

"I'll talk to Dad."

"Mom, we've been talking for the past four weeks. Dad is just ignoring us. He uses every arrow in his quiver trying to be a good Dad, using stuff that would work with Shauna. I don't care about these things. But more importantly, why can't he just accept my wishes? I hardly think I'm asking for too much," I say close to tears again. I fight them back into my skull, not wanting to let this shit ruin my day. My friends and I will meet up soon and we will have one hell of a good time.

"Tris, he is your father, and he loves you. He doesn't know what to do. You can't blame him alone for not knowing stuff about you, when you don't tell him," she argues.

"I have been telling him for a month that I don't want either a party or a car," I tell her, but I get what she means. I sigh loudly. "Fine. You talk to him. But I'm not driving that car."

Mom promises she'll call Dad and talk to him. She also said that I can stay out as late as I want, but be home by midnight. It is my birthday after all, and she trusts me. I won't stay out that late, just making sure there is no party here when I come back.

Caleb and I end up leaving "my car" in the garage, and drive off in his to meet the rest of my friends for a fun day at the Pier, and then later we'll head to my cousin Matt, who is an FBI agent, to watch a few "Fast and Furious" movies. He will join us later in the afternoon since he has work, but he was really nice to let us use his apartment and more importantly his huge flat screen TV.

My friends and I decide to check out many of the rides at the Pier, especially the Ferris Wheel. At some point, when we are back on the ground, Caleb pulls me to the side and tells me Mom had called. She tried me first, but I had left my phone in my brother's car. Apparently, Dad was disappointed that I didn't like the car, and that I wouldn't be home for my party. Caleb even told me that Mom got really mad with Dad. I feel guilty for putting my parents on opposite sides, but with Dad being so stubborn I have no choice.

Once we are heading to a fast food restaurant, I call Mom and thank her for her help and support, and tell her how sorry I am that she had to have a fight with dad.

"Don't be. He's always been a stubborn asshole. But he is my stubborn asshole," she says with a chuckle.

"I guess, that's where I got it from," I say, and she laughs out loud.

"You are right. But seriously now, I've told your dad that buying cars behind my back, and throwing parties no one wanted is not a solution. I think you and Dad should go camping. Just the two of you, so that he gets to know you better, and you can do the same. You'd be surprised to learn how interesting your dad is."

"Mom, ew," I say with disgust.

"I'm serious. Think about it. I'm sure Dad will agree, if you ask him to. In fact, I think he is dying to spend time with you."

"If you say so."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Camping trip

Dad and I have been out in the woods near Grandpa's ranch for about two days. It's just the two of us. We mainly spoke of camping stuff, like where to set camp, where to make a fire or talked about past camping trips we were on. I even showed Dad how to hunt, although he left it ultimately in my charge to provide us with food.

I have to say, we had more fun than I thought. But Mom didn't want us just to come out here to have fun. She wanted us to talk, so that's what we did. We both promised to listen to the other without interruption, and then comment on what is said. At first, it was difficult for either of us to shut up, but then we agreed it was in both our interests we get these things out in the open.

Dad told me how he always struggled with both his girls. Shauna and I are very different, and it was hard for him to figure us out. He told me he didn't mean to take sides, but he was always confident that I would succeed because that's the kind of person he thinks I am. I responded to Dad's assessment fairly easy.

"Dad, it's not a question whether I succeed or not. I know my sister is high maintenance, and she needs more of your guidance. But one doesn't exclude the other. I would love to hear from you that you are proud of me. More importantly, I would like to know that my dad has my back. I'm not saying believe me blindly when I argue with Shauna, but it would be nice if you wouldn't just assume that Shauna is innocent. Look at the prom dress incident. You were convinced I was wrong," I start saying, and he shakes his head. "Just listen to me. You made me apologize. You just wanted to get it over with. Dad, no offense, but I'm not Shauna's doormat. I'm done apologizing for things she imagined I did to her." I sit back, and eat my s'more, while Dad looks at me intently. We remain both silent for a long time until he finally speaks up.

"Honey, it's not that I don't trust you, but I hate it that my girls fight. You are sisters. One day, your mom and I will be gone. I don't want my kids to hate each other."

"That's really poetic, Dad, but it doesn't change a simple fact. Shauna is entitled. She believes she deserves everything without working for it. I'm not saying she is a bad person, but she thinks she is rich. She is not rich. You and Mom are. And you managed to have what you have through hard work and sacrifice. One time, you wanted to teach me the value of a dollar. Remember?" I ask and he nods. "I know Caleb got the same lesson. Did Shauna too?" I ask and he remains silent. "If your immediate answer isn't yes, then she didn't get that lesson. You spoil her. Period. I don't care if she gets more stuff than me, if she deserves it. Did I ever tell you what to do with your money?" He shakes his head. "I'm just saying, you are encouraging her to be a slacker, to depend on others. Shauna didn't work a day in her entire life. I'm not saying I went out of my way to get a job, but at least I volunteer, I have several extracurricular activities. My time is well spent. What about hers? What is she doing? I heard you and Mom talk to Shauna about getting her an apartment, where she can live with her new BFF," I say. "Don't get me wrong, buy it, rent it, whatever, but let her do something for it. If you think making her get a job will make her lose focus over her studies, then don't. But she needs to learn how to earn what she has. The only reason I even dare to tell you, my parent, all this is because Grandpa taught me real soon how to be responsible, and how to earn things. He might have made mistakes in the past, but who didn't?"

Dad remains silent again. We don't speak after that, and just finish our meal, and get into the sleeping bags. It's warm outside and we both just lay half outside our tents. Laying here, looking up into the night sky, I wonder if I should have really said all those things to my dad. I am not a parent, so I don't know what he is going through. I can only offer my perspective. I didn't lie, but maybe my own bias came in the way, and I made things sound worse than they actually are.

"Sometimes I forget you are the youngest," Dad finally says.

"Huh?" I ask, and turn to look at him.

"We often have such mature conversations, that I often forget how young you are. That's why I get so confused when you act like a spoiled, cranky child. I know you are better than that, and I can't figure out why you act so juvenile. I guess, you are not completely wrong. But I didn't take Shauna's side because she is my favorite or because I love her more than you or Caleb. I guess, I took her side because she looks so vulnerable." I scoff. "Tris, I don't think Mom or I ever told you this," he starts saying, but then sighs. I wonder what now. "When Shauna was born, she didn't breathe. She had the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. Thankfully, the doctors saved her life, but for a while there it hung on a thread. That's why I am so scared. Not just for her, but all of you kids. I remember those first few days of Shauna's life when she was hooked on machines, in pain. It broke my heart. And every time I see her sad and crying I remember how I felt back then. I can't describe how painful it is. You can only understand it once you are a parent." Tears gather in my eyes, as Dad tells me about Shauna's first week in this world, how fragile she was, how scared he and Mom were, how critical her condition was. I can't help but shed those tears, and soon start crying.

Dad crawls out of his sleeping bag, and his tent, and comes over to me. He slips into the tent, and pulls me into his arms. He kisses my forehead comfortingly, and tells me that he loves me, and that he never meant to hurt me. He promises he will try to listen to me, before he passes judgment. And he will try to be a little stricter with Shauna. Mom told him too that he was too weak when it came to their eldest daughter, and that all that guilt he felt was misplaced. I promised him I would try harder to have a better relationship not just with him, but Shauna as well, but I couldn't promise I wouldn't tell her off if she pisses me off.

Dad nods and kisses my forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know this has nothing to do with Divergent, but it saddened me deeply to learn of the passing of one of the great legends of our time.**

 **RIP Stan Lee. Excelsior! The world is crying today for we've lost a true #superhero. Providing us with fantastic stories, amazing heroes, blood-chilling villains and messages of #hope #love #courage, #StanLee gave millions of kids worldwide the greatest gift - faith that we too can be heroes no matter how awkward, lonely or weird we are. Thank you for decades of #entertainment. You will be greatly missed. #excelsior #marvel #ironman #thor #theincrediblehulk #blackwidow #captainamerica #hawkeye #avengers #antman #doctorstrange #blackpanther #spiderman #guardiansofthegalaxy #xmen #fantasticfour and so many more**

Chapter 13 – Grand reception at the governor's mansion

I was really happy when my godfather got elected governor. He served our state first as a prosecutor, until he became District Attorney and then State's Attorney. He was always hardworking and fair when it came to his job, and he always tried to find the best solution for everyone. Most times, you can't please everyone, but he'll be damned if he didn't at least try.

Governor Ezra Rosenberg is an old Army buddy of my grandfather's. It was at Grandpa's insistence that he and his wife, French-born Margueritte Rosenberg, became my godparents. However, they were more like Uncle Ezra and Aunt Margueritte to me.

Tonight, the crème de la crème of Chicago and Illinois united in a gala-like venue to celebrate the new governor. Obviously, my grandparents, my parents and many of Dad's business associates got invited, but I was surprised to see so many young people here. Among the youngsters was none other than my ex-boyfriend, Tobias Eaton. It shouldn't have surprised me, though. Marlene told me she and her family got invited. What I didn't quite expect was to see Tobias with his new girlfriend, Myra Jenkins. To my great misfortune, I was seated at the same table as them. Plus, my sister was here too. But she was rather preoccupied with Myra, whom I learned is Shauna's new best friend. Hopefully, this one isn't as bad as Nita Alvarez.

"Good evening," I hear the governor. Everyone at the table greets him, and I turn around to stand up and give him a hug. I am pleased to find his wife standing there also.

"Tante Margueritte," I say in flawless French. We always speak French, so it comes naturally to me when I see her.

"Ma petite fleur," she replies, smiling brightly. "Little flower" is her pet name for me ever since I was a little girl. We somehow get wrapped up in our little exchange and continue so until Uncle Ezra clears his throat. We both apologize to everyone at the table, and after a brief exchange with my parents and the Eatons, Uncle Ezra and Aunt Margueritte continue, but not before she grabs my wrist and pulls me with them.

"We have someone we want you to meet," Uncle Ezra says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. What is he up to?

I follow them around getting introduced as their beloved goddaughter, while Uncle Ezra praises me shamelessly. I feel embarrassed with the attention they shower on me, but try to remain calm and collected. Finally, we arrive at a table where I find my grandparents chatting with someone. I greet my grandmother first, than my grandfather, and then the rest. I get introduced to the Carmichaels, one of Illinois' wealthiest families. And that's when I find out who I was supposed to meet. Edward Carmichael, the heir of the Carmichael Empire. I shake hands with him, and soon everyone encourages us to go dance. That's their way of saying "we think you would make a cute couple". I indulge them, and soon find myself waltzing with Edward on the dance floor.

I end up chatting all night with Edward. He is charming, smart, funny, and to my surprise not at all stuck up as I initially assumed. I learned that he just started college in New York; he loves sailing, golf and collects baseball cards. We have a lot of things in common, and he is easy to talk to. By the time my family and I leave, Edward and I decide to see each other again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Thanksgiving at the Carmichaels

Edward and I have been going out since the end of summer break, which was a bit of a feat to be honest. Once he started classes at NYU in October, we only managed to FaceTime, Skype or talk over the phone. On weekends, we tried to see each other, with him usually coming home and we would go out.

When it's just the two of us, he is really a down to Earth kind of guy, but when we are with his family, especially during an event, he becomes more serious, more businesslike than I would want him to be. He is still sweet and a real gentleman, but it's like he tries to be one person when he is alone with me and a completely different one when we are with others. It's a bit exhausting if you ask me.

Edward wanted to introduce me to the rest of his family, and at first it didn't seem like a big deal, but then I talked to Aunt Margueritte. Apparently, Edward's family is looking for a bride for their heir. I'm sure it wouldn't happen right away, since I'm still underage and a high school student. But what am I even thinking? I don't want to get married. Fuck that!

"Are you alright?" Edward asks, as he comes out on the porch where I was standing, to bring me some hot tea.

"Yeah, just thinking," I say, and take the mug with the hot beverage.

"I know. They are a bit overwhelming at times," Edward says with a chuckle. I look up at him, and he has a kind smile on his face. "Don't worry. They just love to plan every detail of my life," he laughs.

I only nod, and take a sip. I don't know how he manages it. How can he just stand by idly while his parents plan his entire life? They practically shaped him into what he is today, and while most of it is a fine young man, Edward does have his flaws. As do we all. For instance, he says he understands sacrifice, yet he never sacrificed anything. He says he understands the military, yet he doesn't grasp the difficulties of a military life. He claims to help others, but his idea of help is usually going to a fundraiser for some cause, wearing a tuxedo that could easily be exchanged for a small apartment, eating food so expensive than if converted into every day groceries would feed a small village for a month, and talk to other rich people about how awesome they are. He never once volunteered at a soup kitchen or community center or something like that. It's not like he is a bad person, but he is the typical spoiled high society heartthrob. He claims to know hardship, yet he couldn't give one example. I try not to judge him, but ever since I was a little girl, my parents and grandparents tried to teach me to be thankful for what I have.

"Why do you let them?" I ask, unable to keep the question in me any longer.

"They mean well. And it's not like I don't agree with them. But let's not talk about my family anymore," he says, and takes the mug from my hands. He puts it down on the table behind us, and pulls me in his arms. We look deep into each other's eyes, and he soon leans in to kiss me. Our lips barely touch, when the door to the porch opens, and a small gasp is heard, followed by someone awing. We part, and look toward his mom who smiles widely. For some reason, she thinks I'm adorable, and already pictured all the babies Edward and I will give her.

She calls us inside, since dinner is ready, and we reluctantly follow her. We take our seats, and after Edward's father says grace, we start eating. The food is delicious, and the company is pleasant too, but I miss my own family. I don't think I will ever get used to having a family dinner without them. Or at least some of them.

Later that night, while I'm in the bedroom Mrs. Carmichael prepared for me, I stare at the ceiling counting sheep. I can't fall asleep for the life of me, despite being tired. A soft knock on my door makes me almost jump out of my bones. I get out of bed, and walk slowly toward it, when it's heard again.

"Tris?" I hear someone whisper. I unlock and open the door, and find my boyfriend standing there. I look at him confused, but then smile. I let him in, and the moment the door is locked, we crash our bodies together.

We had sex before, and it was anything but boring. But the idea of doing it in his parents' house, with them in said house, plus other guests, makes it all more titillating. We quickly get rid of our clothes, before we resume making out. His hands seem to be everywhere at once. I wrap my arms around his back, pressing my naked form closer to him, while he grabs my butt with both hands, and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, while he slowly moves toward the bed. He lays me down gently, without either breaking our kiss or pulling away from me. He settles easily between my legs, and I can feel him poke at my entrance. I always insisted we use condoms, and the feel of his bare member against me makes me shiver. He pulls away slightly, out of breath just like me, and looks me up and down.

"Damn! You are so sexy!" he says, and I blush.

He resumes kissing me for a while, until he has just enough of my lips, and travels pointedly toward where I need him most. He kisses every inch of my tummy, while his hands massage both my breasts. The moment he reaches my quivering pussy, I take in a breath, anticipating his tongue on me. He doesn't disappoint, and, a moment later, feel him lick the slit. I tremble underneath his touch, as he starts exploring my core with his tongue, before probing me with his fingers.

He works me up so badly that I soon come all over his face, while he still laps greedily at me. I look down on him, and see him smirk when our eyes meet. I smile back, and reach out for him. Damn! I'm so hot right now. Edward lies down, covering me with his body, as his mouth finds mine in a scorching kiss. I feel him inch closer to where I need him the most but then I remember protection. I break our kiss and Edward looks at me in confusion.

"Condom," I whisper, and he nods. He jumps up, and goes to retrieve one from his pants on the floor. Within a minute, he puts the latex on, returns on the bed, and thrusts himself hard into my body, making us both groan.

We frantically rock against each other, both of us chasing our own orgasm. Edward kisses and suckles my neck, while I bite and lick his shoulder. I feel him press down on me, and then one of his hands reaches between us, finding my sensitive bundle of nerves, stimulating it deliciously getting me closer to the edge.

"Yes, baby, right there," I moan, and he picks up his pace. His thrusts are short and shallow, and I know he is close. "I'm not there yet, babe, slow down," I tell him, but it is too late.

I feel him stiffen above me, and then his eyes close shut while he lets out a low growl as he comes. His movements stop, and he collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. I sigh in frustration, hating him at the moment that he didn't make me come, but push my own feelings down not wanting to fight with him either. Yeah, my boyfriend really doesn't know how to treat a girl.

He finally rolls off of me, laying on his back, still trying to catch his breath. I move my body underneath the comforter, and try not to let him see how very disappointed I am that he didn't care about me at all.

"Babe, that was amazing. I really needed that," he says, and stands up. He goes to put his PJ back on, and I wait for him to return to bed. He surprises me though, when he unlocks the door and goes to leave.

"You're leaving?" I ask, incredulously.

"I don't want my parents to know that I spend the night in your room. It would be inappropriate." He must sense my anger, because he comes closer to the bed, bending down to kiss my forehead. "It's better this way," he says, before wishing me a good night.

He leaves my room, and all I want is to smash something. Now I know how the Hulk feels when someone pisses him off. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling once again, and wondering why this is happening. From the outside, Edward is the perfect boyfriend, but he is nothing like what I would want in my significant other. I think back at the guys I've dated, and one is always in the forefront: Tobias. He was really the perfect boyfriend, but he'll never be mine again. I know I fooled myself into believing I broke up with him for his sake, but it was because I was afraid he might find someone better and dump me. So, yeah, I dumped him before he could dump me. I'm a real bitch who deserves every bit of the karma she gets.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Christmas dinner at the ranch

Grandma decided to throw a big Christmas dinner party. For that, she invited obviously her children, her grandchildren, and a few other people. Among the guests were the Eatons plus Tobias's girlfriend, Myra, the Pedrads, my Uncle Cameron and his fiancée, Maria, as well as my cousin Matt and his girlfriend, Emily. Grandpa also invited his old friend, Ezra Rosenberg who obviously came with his wife, Margueritte, and Edward's parents, Deborah and William. To my surprise, grandpa also invited an old Army friend of his, General Mitchells.

During dinner, everyone made light conversation, but afterwards the men retreated to grandpa's study, while the women remained in the living room chatting or helping clear the table, before dessert got served. I just wanted to help grandma pull out a cake from the fridge, when Caleb came and asked me to go to the study. I excused myself, and went to see what Grandpa wanted. I knocked on the door, and when I was told to enter, I did. Every man at this dinner party was there, and I wondered what Grandpa had so important and urgent to tell me that it couldn't wait.

"Sweetie, I asked you here, because, believe it or not, Gen. Mitchells never had a bullet to the head." At that, every pair of eyes was on us, including my ex and my current boyfriend. Really? That's why he called me in here? Wasn't it enough that I had to endure this entire day with both Tobias and Edward around, but now this.

"Do you prefer a Glock or a sniper rifle?" I ask, and both of the military men and my godfather start laughing, leaving the rest of the men in the room perplexed.

"Your grandpa told me you make a mean one," Gen. Mitchells comments.

"You should taste her Red Russians," Uncle Ezra says with a big smile on his face.

Without further ado, I nod my head, and go to my grandfather's bar, passing the rest of the men, staring at me in wonder. I prepare two kinds of drinks: the already requested "Bullet to the head" and "Red Russian". Once I'm done, I pour the drinks in glasses, one of each for each of the three men, and walk toward where they sit. I offer them the drinks, and wait for their assessment.

"I'll be damned!" Gen. Mitchells says. "That's the best bullet I ever had," he says, obviously a little tipsy already.

"Try the Russian," Uncle Ezra urges. The general does so, and seems even happier now. Grandpa drinks his bullet, while declining the Russian. I'm so tired and irritated that I have to be in this room, that without giving it a second thought, I down the spare Red Russian, as if it was water.

"Easy there, young lady," the general says.

"Don't worry, Francis. My Arizona isn't some wussy who can't hold her liquor," grandpa says, using my middle name, as he so often prefers it, and it's now I see the bloodshot in his eyes. He is drunk. Great! Grandma will be thrilled.

"Dad, Tris is underage, she isn't allowed to drink," my father tries to reason with Grandpa.

"It's okay," I say, and turn my back to the three older men, and look pointedly at my father. "He's really tipsy," I whisper, and Dad nods.

"Arizona, why don't you pour us some vodka? And cut a few onions," Grandpa orders.

"Dad, you shouldn't expose your sixteen-year-old granddaughter to hard drinks," Dad says irritated now.

"Andrew, you're such a pussy!" Grandpa replies, and I know he is not himself. He doesn't really believe that, and he would never say this to Dad while sober.

"Dedushka," I start saying in Russian, and he looks at me. I continue in Russian, not wanting anyone to understand us. I, basically, tell him, he had too many drinks and he starts insulting people to their face. And if he doesn't want me to tell on him, he better behave. He keeps cussing under his breath, but ultimately returns to talk to his buddies, more peaceful however.

"What did you say to him?" Uncle Joe asks flabbergasted.

"To cool it," I say, as I pass the men once again to put the used up glasses behind the bar.

I leave the study, and return to the living room, where I take a seat next to Maria, my soon-to-be-aunt, and chat with her.

Later that night, after everyone returned to the bed and breakfast we rented for our guests, since my grandparents' house wasn't big enough, I sit with Dad in the study. A roaring fire is all that keeps us warm. Well, that and the two hot chocolates we sip.

"I don't like the fact that your grandpa lets you drink alcohol," Dad comments.

"Actually, he doesn't. He just showed off," I explain, and Dad gives me a look that says "I don't buy it". "Alright. He might have allowed me a sip or two. But I'm not a big fan of alcohol. I promise." Dad nods. I don't know if he actually believes me, but he doesn't insist anymore.

"I had an interesting chat with your grandpa tonight. Before he started drinking," Dad adds. I knew Grandpa wanted to talk to Dad, but I didn't know it would happen tonight. I remain silent, wanting to see what Dad knows. "I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't come to me yourself, but I guess I can understand it. But, sweetheart," he says and sets the mug aside, grabbing my right hand in both of his and looking at me intently, "you don't have to hide these things. I am very proud of you," he says with a warm smile. I smile in return, glad he isn't as upset as I thought he would be. "Even if you would be just a regular high school girl, I would still be proud of you, and I will always love you, with all my heart," he adds, and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you, too."

I start telling him how over the past year I've been developing devices that could help the military, but not just. How I've been working on security protocols for computers. Dad listens to me, nodding every now and then, and when he has a question, he asks me to explain further. I know engineering isn't Dad's area of expertise, but he seems eager to learn more about my inventions.

Since that very revealing camping trip we shared, Dad and I got closer to one another, and I started opening up more. He even became stricter with Shauna, demanding she either manages the money he and Mom give her so it lasts or she gets a job. So far, she is still unemployed. Thankfully, when she commented that it wasn't fair, since she lived far away across the country and used me as a scape goat, Dad got mad and argued that Caleb was away studying too, and he got a part-time job. There wasn't much Shauna could say, since Dad didn't compare her situation with mine, but my brother's, which was basically the same as hers.

I had to promise Dad to drive him to the facility grandpa bought with my money, and henceforth expanded and consolidated – Dauntless Industries, my pride and joy. I even told Dad several months ago, that I didn't really lose five million dollars, but transferred them into a safe account. He was upset at first, but once he saw how much I multiplied my fortune, he was impressed. However, he grounded me for a month for lying, and I accepted it. But now, he would see that my money was well spend on re-building the old factory that now houses my company, and invest in new technologies.

"Gen. Mitchell said the government wants to invest in Dauntless Industries," Dad tells me, explaining what the US military hopes to get in return. Thankfully, Gen. Mitchell, despite his older age, is an open-minded soldier, who sees the benefits in investing in future tech, and isn't afraid to take a risk. He too will get a grand tour of my company.

Dad and I remain in the study for another hour. We mainly talk about the company, he gives me advice, although his advice would be more helpful for Grandpa, since he is the CEO. I'm just in charge of the innovation and creation department, as he calls it. Nevertheless, I'm grateful my dad is so accepting and supportive when it comes to my work and plans for the future.

The next morning, I wake early and get dressed. To my surprise, both Dad and Grandpa are already waiting for me in the entranceway at the end of the stairs, together with the general. Seems like, they've been waiting for me. Grandpa hands me the keys to his car, obviously still hung over from last night, and we leave. The drive isn't long, and while Grandpa chats a little with his friend in the back, Dad sits in the front next to me.

"You are a really good driver, honey," he says a little surprised.

"Thanks."

"I don't understand why you didn't want a car," he says looking out the window.

"Because I want an electric car, but I'm in no hurry to buy one."

He drops the topic after that. As we pull up to the facility, I park the car and get outside. From the outside, the building looks like just another old factory. Admittedly, it is in far better condition than it was when we bought it, but until we actually hire personnel, and start production, it'll do.

As expected, the moment we enter the facility, everyone's jaw drops. While from the outside it doesn't look like much, from the inside it looks like a room from a sci-fi movie about space travel. I spared no expense when it came to making this place state of the art. A lot of the design, and decorating I did myself. Well, the robots I build to do that did it actually. But I designed and build them, so I should get some of the credit. Right?

The general seems amazed by what he sees, and as we show them different work stations with different devices, the general asks how long until we can start production. Technically, we've been ready for a while. We just need to remodel the factory, and build an area that is dedicated just to research. Thankfully, the land is also mine, and we can expand as much as we want. But I didn't want to go expanding for nothing.

"I will talk to the president, and by June next year, this factory will be full of life," he says with a wide grin. Ironic. A building full of life, that, among many things, builds weapons that take lives. Hopefully, the military will use the primary mode of my weapons, and modes II and III only as a last resort.

 **A/N: Dedushka=grandpa**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just came home from seeing Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald. If you haven't seen it yet, go watch it. The hype is real, Potterheads! It was everything you would 'Expecto' and more. I am so excited about it that I have to kick myself not to reveal anything.**

Chapter 16 – March 16th, Edward's birthday

For Edward's birthday, I looked for the perfect gift for months. It is a collectible card of a major league baseball player from the 1960's. I am not at all familiar with it, but I asked around, and even got some help from Mr. Carmichael, who assured me Edward would be thrilled. I hope he will be. The card was very hard to find, and even harder to purchase. The damn thing cost a fortune. But I guess, that's expected for something this valuable.

Edward decided to have a boys night with his friends from college, and since he owns a sail boat, he invited me to spend the weekend with him on it. Dad wasn't thrilled when I told him I would spend two days with my boyfriend on a boat, but Mom convinced him to let me go. After all, it wasn't like I was a virgin, and Dad knew I would never agree to thinks if I didn't want them. Besides, I was trained in Krav Maga. I could easily snap anyone's neck who got frisky with me.

I packed warm clothes, despite the unusual warm weather we were experiencing. I wanted to be prepared. I also packed several boxes of condoms. Edward and I see each other only on weekends, and even then, we can't be sure we'll actually meet up. Sometimes he has something he needs to attend, other times I do. It's kinda hard having a boyfriend far away.

"You excited?" he asks me, as we sail out.

"I am," I say with a smile.

For the first hour, Edward teaches me how to sail, occasionally telling me anecdotes about his first experiences on a boat. We laugh a lot, and I realize that I really care for him. But as of late I keep asking myself if I really, truly love him. I mean, I do. He is a great guy, and we can talk about a bunch of things. He even knows about Dauntless Industries, and sometimes he even gave me valuable advice about running it or how to avoid getting dragged into an unfortunate compromise. He basically shared with me what his dad shared with him, and what he learns in school to follow in his father's footsteps. He is very kind to do so. Most businessmen keep their secrets to themselves or demand something in return. Edward isn't like that.

I watch him as he busies himself on the boat, admiring his physique, his shiny blonde hair, his expressive green eyes. He is a heartthrob alright, but to me he is just another guy. He is a cherished friend, an intelligent counterpart, a challenge when it comes to discussing politics. But I often wondered if he is more. I am excited to be with him, and when we make love it's wonderful. He is a really talented lover, despite the occasional premature climax. Something is missing, though. I can't really pin-point it, but it feels that something is missing.

We spend the first day mainly talking about little things, with him remembering past trips with his father or with friends. He seems very enthusiastic about everything, a lot more than usual. And as I observe him further I get why. Out here on his boat he is free. He doesn't have to watch his language, his manners, make sure he doesn't offend anyone. He can just relax and be himself. He often told me how stressful it is for him to always be on his best behavior as if the world would stop from spinning if he wasn't. I know he doesn't want to embarrass his family or make a fool out of himself, but this constant tip-toeing around people must be crazy exhausting. I know I couldn't do it.

While he does his thing up on deck, I go below deck to prepare our dinner. It's nothing fancy, spaghetti with hot dogs. But we both enjoy it, and drown it with coke. But unlike the rest of the day, Edward is pretty quiet and I wonder if something is bothering him.

"Something on your mind?" I ask, figuring it might be something at school.

"No, not really. Just thinking about all kinds of stuff," he says, and gives me a short smile, before returning to his meal.

"What stuff? If you don't mind me asking."

"School, my parents, my future," he says, and I nod. Even if he doesn't say it out loud, I know there is a lot of pressure on him. I don't bother him anymore. I know how it feels like to have people pry and not let you breathe. I won't do that to him. And I know he wouldn't do it to me.

As we finish our meal, Edward goes to clean up, but I shake my head. It is his birthday after all, and while he is getting spoiled, I don't mind to spoil him some more. Regardless of the fact that he is my boyfriend, I like doing these things.

By the time we are ready for bed, I am no longer tired. Seeing Edward shirtless did wake me up. I smile to myself, as I wrap my arms around his waist and press myself against his back. He lays his right hand over where mine join, and takes a deep breath. He then pulls me in front of him, and the moment we stand in front of each other he bends forward and presses his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His hands roam my body, until they find the hem of my tee shirt, and slowly start lifting it up. We break our kiss, as Edward helps me out of my clothes. Before long, I stand naked before him while his admiring eyes look me up and down.

"You are so beautiful," he says to me. I blush at the compliment.

"You are not so bad yourself."

I kneel down in front of him, and reach out for his waistband. I slowly start pulling his sleep pants down, pulling his boxers down too. I make sure not to hurt him, as the fabric runs over his erection, and smile when he is finally free. He steps out of his pants and pushes them to the side, while he looks down at me. I smile wickedly, and then fist his member. I start stroking him, and while I watch, he closes his eyes enjoying what I do to him. I gave him handjobs before, and even two blowjobs, but we were always in a rush, always needing to be somewhere. Now, I can take my time.

I open my mouth and suck in the tip, while my hand continues to stroke him. I use my free hand to fondle his balls, and try to suck more of him inside my mouth. I bob my head up and down his length, until I feel him grab my head. For a moment there, I panic. He has a firm grip on me, and started thrusting deep inside my throat. I try to push him away, but he doesn't buckle. I gag several times, and try to breathe through my nose, when suddenly I feel him still and ejaculate deep inside my throat. He pulls out with a satiated sigh, and I instantly start coughing. Realizing what he did, he crouches down to check if I'm alright.

"Tris, oh God, I'm so sorry. I was caught in the moment. I'm so sorry," he keeps repeating. I am still coughing violently, almost to the point of making myself vomit, when he hands me a wash cloth and a glass of water.

"It's okay," I manage to say, when my cough subsides. I look up at him and he looks miserable. He feels really guilty. "Really. I'm fine. But next time, just look down every once in a while to check if I'm still breathing," I say with a chuckle. He gives me a weak smile, and gathers me in his arms. He lifts me up, and carries me to the bed.

We lay down together, facing each other as he starts caressing my face. I smile at him, and lean closer to kiss his lips. He sighs deeply when I press myself against him, and before long we are rocking against each other, making sweet love.

The next morning, I wake up to find the bed empty. Judging by the cold feel of the sheets, I can tell that Edward has been up for quite a while. I put on one of his tee shirts, since on me they look like dresses, and go out to find him. I find him sitting outside, looking over the water, deep in thought. I don't want to startle him, but I'm curious as to why he left the bed so early. I wonder if I did something to upset him.

"Good morning," I say, and sit down next to him. He looks up and forces a smile, and I know there is something bothering him.

"Morning," he says, and kisses my cheek.

We sit in silence, none of us moving a muscle. I'm starting to get worried. I know he isn't a big fan of talking about feelings and such, but he would usually tell me what's bothering him. What could have possibly happened since yesterday to put him in this state?

"Is something wrong?" I ask, unable to keep my mouth shut any longer. He looks at me, his expression serious but then he smiles.

"Do you love me?" he asks. Whoa! Where did that come from? I do love him, but I don't think I'm in love with him. I realize that I've been quiet for too long, because Edward leans in and kisses my cheek. "I thought so," he states, and stands up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Prepping Dauntless for business

I've been checking all the stats on my tablet as I roam Dauntless Industries. Grandpa is in his office talking to Gen. Mitchells about the government's first order of weapons, discussing some new, larger ones. Without grandpa's knowledge, I had another team of architects design and build a special chamber beneath the research facility. I provided the measurements, the materials, and I personally oversaw the building of the chamber. It was imperative to do so, because of the plans I have for this room. I've told grandpa it would be a storage room, but he only saw 10% of it on the blueprints. He didn't inquire further.

As I finish checking the factory, I return to the offices. Grandpa, as CEO, obviously, has the biggest one. Next to it is the conference room, and then several other offices. Since we hired a high number of workers from the area, I thought it best to have a cafeteria right in the building, not just with vending machines, but also kitchen staff to prepare meals. We hired four chefs: two for the morning shift and two for the afternoon shift, plus kitchen help and cleaning crew. The funding we received from the government was substantial, and allowed us to hire over two thousand people.

I have to admit, I am nervous.

I climb the stairs to the offices, and knock on the door. When Grandpa tells me to come in, I open the door to find him sitting on the couch with the general. It seems, Grandpa showed our government liaison the blueprints to the new body armor I've designed and the compact energy shield.

"All done?" Grandpa asks, as he looks up at me.

"Yes, everything seems to be ready for our grand opening," I say with a smile. I sit down in an armchair in front of the couch, and look through the folder. Gen. Mitchell then asks me to explain what I plan to do with the nanobots I've been developing.

"Basically, you inject yourself with up to 50 nanobots. Their primary function is to watch out for you. They will alert you of changes in your body like fever, hypothermia, injuries and so on. They will also 'heal', if you want, small injuries or keep you from bleeding out. They can't perform miracles, though. If you suffer multiple gunshot wounds they won't be able to save you."

To demonstrate what I mean, I stand up, go to Grandpa's desk, pick up the letter opener, and turn back so that both men can see me. I put the knife to my palm, and cut into the flesh, drawing blood. Within seconds, the nanobots I've injected myself with, rush to the wound and start 'healing me'. While my wound closes and heals before their eyes, I explain the principle behind this phenomenon.

"The secondary function of the nanobots is GPS tracking. You can locate your soldiers anywhere on the planet. The nanobots will be injected when they start their service, and after one year, they will be eliminated from the body naturally. If the soldier wants them out upon returning and during his leave, he needs to be injected with a special serum that will make the body reject the bots peacefully."

I continue with my explanation, as Gen. Mitchell takes a few notes, and every now and then asks additional questions. All in all, he understood what I prepared for the official White House delegation scheduled to arrive tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – The wedding

I am sitting in church, watching as my uncle is getting married, while Edward sits next to me. We've been broken up for months now, but with all our relatives seemingly more invested in our relationship then they should be, we both decided to keep it between us that we were no longer seeing each other. It was fine for me. We decided that the moment one of us finds someone new, we would let the other know, and implicitly our families. We love each other, but just as friends, and nothing more. Actually, now that the boyfriend-girlfriend paradigm is out of the picture, we get along much better. We don't tip-toe around each other and we are more honest. In any case, our whole relationship improved.

I watch as Uncle Cameron tells the love of his life how all these years without her were painful, but also a preparation for the love and happiness he felt in this moment. Tears have gathered in my eyes, as Maria, my new aunt, vowed to always love her husband, respect and cherish him. I can't help but wonder if I will ever experience anything like this. I am not particularly looking out for a husband or married life per se, but I wouldn't say no to someone who loves me as much as I know Uncle Cameron loves Maria. It's been an up and down with them but they made it through. I am really happy for them, and so is Matt. It took him a little time to accept Maria as his new step-mom, especially since she is about ten years younger than my uncle, but age is but a number, and true love isn't measured in years.

When the ceremony is over, and the newlyweds exit the church, we all follow them outside to congratulate, hug and kiss them. It's a very emotional moment, and I don't care that I'm weak and cry like a baby.

We take several pictures with the happy couple, either group photos or just the couple with either Matt, or Mom or Maria's siblings. It takes them nearly an hour to take pictures with their guests, before we all head to the venue where the wedding reception is held.

Since Mom and Maria's oldest sister insisted to help, most of the immediate family members arrive first at the venue and greet those who follow until the newlyweds arrive too. The reception is very interesting, given the fact that Maria is of Mexican ancestry, and her grandmother never learned English. During the ceremony, one of her other grandchildren translated everything, and I even spotted her shedding a few tears. Although, I'm not entirely sure it wasn't because Maria didn't get married in a catholic church.

The music is great. Between oldies that both Uncle Cameron and Maria enjoy, to some new hits, every now and then a Latin song is heard. Maria's brothers even perform a traditional wedding song, and charm us with authentic mariachi music.

We dance and sing, and have fun with each other. Actually, I even think I found a Latin lover. One of Maria's nephews has been asking me to dance like three times already, and each time he made sure to lower his hand down my back. When a slow dance came on, I wanted to return to my table, where my 'boyfriend' is still sipping his wine, chatting with my father, but Leandro, the Latin heartthrob, pulls me back in his arms, and starts swaying. I giggle at his behavior, and can't help but get lost in his chocolate brown eyes. Damn, he is hot! And makes ME so bothered and wet.

The moment the song is over, I thank him, but excuse myself. I return to my seat where most people give me the evil eye. I guess, my little dance affair didn't go unnoticed. The only one who is relaxed and smiling is Edward, who probably gets a kick out of the situation.

"Did you enjoy the exotic cuisine?" he asks, referring to the few times Leandro brushed his lips against mine. They weren't really kisses, but they weren't innocent touches either.

"I might get out there for a refill," I say with a chuckle, looking over my shoulder.

"Beatrice, we need to talk," my mom says upset, and gets up. I barely hold in a laugh, but realize, to my family, my behavior might seem indecent. Especially, toward Edward.

"Mom, Dad," I say looking at them, but then I glance at Edward who sits on my right. He nods slightly, amused that I got myself in trouble. I turn my head back, and for a moment, I notice Tobias who has a scowl on his face, and seems like he could murder someone. Somehow, his face makes me swallow hard. I shake my head slightly, and look back at my parents. "I think it's time Edward and I tell you something," I say, but before I can tell them we broke up, Edward interjects.

"We got married in secret, and now Tris is pregnant with triplets," he says, and I look at him, my mouth hanging open. How can he say that with a straight face? If I wouldn't be so shocked by this uncharacteristic lie, I would be applauding him for the prank.

"Ex-Excuse me?" I hear Dad stutter.

"Dude, you spend way too much time with me," I tell him, when I regain my voice. Edward grins widely, and takes another sip of his wine.

I turn back around to look at my parents, and again, look at Tobias as I do so. This time his face holds an expression of shock, as does everyone else's.

"Mom, Dad, Edward and I broke up several months ago. We didn't tell you, well, just because. We are friends." I watch as everyone looks at us in disbelief until Edward confirms my statement.

"You broke up?" Dad asks, still trying to process the news.

"Yeah," I say, and drink a bit of ice water.

"Why?" Dad inquires further.

"What do you mean, why? It didn't work. We shook hands, and went our separate ways. What's so difficult to understand?" I ask slightly irritated.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," Dad scolds.

"Mr. Prior, if I may," Edward says very politely, and Dad shifts his gaze to him. "It is true. We broke up because frankly we are not right for each other. We can be best friends, sure, but that's about it. We both have different visions on life, our future and what a relationship should be like. When we both took the time to analyze our situation, we reached the same conclusion. In any case, our relationship as friends only improved by our failed romantic liaison."

"Wow, lotta words for 'stay outta our business'," I say, at which a few people laugh or just chuckle.

"I'm not getting in your business," Dad defends.

"We were surprised, that's all," Mom adds. "You two seemed so good together."

"Yeah, until we actually talked. I mean, sure we could debate like pros, but being in a constant war of opinions isn't good for a romantic relationship. What bothered me as his girlfriend leaves me completely cold as just his friend," I say.

"Now that's a mature perspective," Evelyn comments, and thankfully, after that the rest start discussing various relationships they either had or heard about. I'm really glad. I hate being in the center of attention.

I go out to dance a few more times, but either with Edward or my friends. The Latin lover already moved on to another girl, since Maria told him I had a boyfriend. I didn't go find him and tell him I was single. He is cute, okay he is hot, but right now, I am in a good place where I don't need romantic drama in my life. I can focus solely on my inventions. Besides, Edward and I agreed until we find ourselves in a new relationship, we can always hook up if we felt like it. Tonight was one of those nights. But just as I wanted to mention it to him, my phone alerted me of a breach.

I excuse myself, and go to the bathroom to pull up the video footage of the factory. As I watch the footage from outside the factory, and then from the inside, I identify six men. They are heavily armed, and look like professionals. I don't think it's the military. After all, I'm working with them. They could be mercenaries. But what are they after.

"Sarah," I say to the AI, I programmed to keep me posted on everything that goes on in that factory. "Please, try to identify if anyone other than the six intruders are in the factory," I command.

"Right away," comes its voice. I know I can't stay here. I need to find a place where I can work. Within seconds, Sarah scans the whole facility, and tells me there is no one else there. Four of the intruders are inside, while two are outside near their chopper.

"Can you identify if someone is in the chopper?" I ask my AI.

"Scanning, please stand by," it replies. "The helicopter is unmanned." Good. That would make it easier to blow it up. But I have to find a way to lure the two guards in. Which reminds me, where are my guards? There should be at least five guards on the ground, three outside and two inside. Where are they?

"Sarah, can you find the Dauntless Industries guards anywhere?" I ask, and once again, I have to wait. Sarah doesn't find them, and I ask her to repeat the scan two more times.

"Dammit!"

I detach a piece I have on hand attached to my 'watch', that is actually a small holographic computer. Okay, the best gadgets are still just for my eyes only. So what? I design them.

"Sarah, lock every Red Sector in the building, and alert me of their progress."

I close the live video feed, and exit the bathroom. I wonder where to go to figure this situation out, when I find a smaller room, that is empty. I enter and close the door, pulling up the video feed, but just as I want to inspect the situation, someone enters. What the fuck? I turn around and find my father, Marcus Eaton, Tobias, Zeke, and Trevor Pedrad standing there, surprised to see me. But then their gaze shifts to the video footage.

"Zeke, go get my grandfather. Tell him DefCon 3," I instruct, but Zeke doesn't move. "MOVE!" I yell. Surprised by my outburst, Zeke doesn't say anything, and just leaves. "The rest of you, you need to leave. This is classified!"

"Aren't you taking this a bit too seriously with the military jargon?" Tobias asks, quirking an eyebrow. I look at him, and want to say something, when Grandpa comes in.

"What happened?" he asks, as he steps closer.

"First, they need to leave," I say tilting my head toward the men who came in earlier.

"I'm not leaving, not until I know what's going on," Dad demands.

"Dad, I need you to go."

"No."

"Please," I beg him.

"No, not until you tell me what got you so scared," he says and steps closer. Scared? Am I scared? I guess I am.

"Just let them stay. They know enough already, and we can trust them," Grandpa says from beside me. I think for a moment of what to do, and then nod. They won't leave anyway. As I open my mouth to explain the situation, Sarah alerts me of one of the intruders trying to break into Grandpa's safe.

"Sarah, jam their signal," I say, and turn to look at the footage. I have visual on all six intruders, and watch them proceed carefully. I quickly bring the men behind me up to speed with what is going on, while giving Sarah orders.

"Who's Sarah?" I hear Zeke from the back.

"Artificial Intelligence, it helps me keep tabs on everything," I answer.

"We need to alert Gen. Mitchell," Grandpa says, and pulls out his phone.

"Not yet. If the military swoops in, we will most likely never find out who they are and what they want. Give me some time."

"Arizona, we have to call them," Grandpa argues.

"Let me get the two guards inside the factory. Then call the military," I plead with grandpa. He agrees, albeit reluctant and confused. "Sarah, send a distress signal from the inside to the two guards outside." Sarah does as told, and soon we see them rush inside. "Activate Mousetrap." The door closes behind the guards, and without making a sound all the exits are sealed off. No amount of bullets can open them. Even if they would try to cut the electricity, it wouldn't help. They don't know where my energy source is. And then, it dawns on me. By now, many in the government who are even remotely involved with the defense department know about my factory. The government already saw my weapons and saw ideas for new ones and improved body armor as well. But no one knows what I fuel my batteries with. They asked, and I jokingly said classified. That's what they are after. The batteries have an extremely long life, and don't need a recharge. Ever. They want my energy source.

"Don't call the military," I say, my voice cold.

"What? Arizona, we don't have time," Grandpa starts saying, but I cut him off.

"I know what they are after. I need to know who send these men," I say, still staring at the mercs, each doing their task. "Sarah, activate Truth Teller," I command, and what no one knows is, that an invisible gas is pumped through the ventilation shafts into every room of the facility. Even a small dosage will make you confused, and you won't be able to lie. It's like a truth serum, but ten times more powerful. If exposed to it for too long, it can lead to addiction.

"What's that?" Marcus asks.

"A potent truth drug," I explain.

"Where did you get it?" Grandpa asks surprised.

"I designed it with someone who is more qualified to handle chemicals. Grandpa, please, let me work."

I watch on the graphic next to the video footage how the air in the factory is filled with the drug. Once I'm sure the mercenaries have inhaled just enough of it, I order Sarah to launch an attack on their chopper. Seconds later, the Black Hawk that brought these thieves blows up into thousands of pieces. The explosion alerted them, and soon they rush toward the exit, only to find it sealed off. Some of them start shooting at it, while one of them pulls out a small portable computer. I can see how he tries to hack into my system to by-pass the security protocols, but he fails. In less than five minutes, it is visible to the naked eye that these men are starting to lose their cool. I imagine, the mission they thought would be easy, just turned into a fucking crapfest of bad luck.

"Are they trying to hack into the system?" Tobias asks next to me. I didn't even notice him until now. He looks at the images in awe.

"Yes. But they can't. Sarah, activate Nightmare 2.0," I command my AI. Once again, the graphic shows us how the air is filled with a new drug. I am not sure if I should tell them what it does. They will soon see it for themselves anyway. "Sarah, activate Scary Tunnel in Maze mode," I command. I know all this might sound strange to the others, but I don't have time to explain.

I watch as the men inside my factory slowly start to become paranoid. The second drug induces powerful hallucinations and trigger some of the most basic but also most violent fears in a person. Each person is different. The longer they are exposed to the drug, the more scared they will get. If in the beginning, they will experience surface fears, within an hour, from exposure, they will live through their worst nightmare. It doesn't help that I've designed the factory to be a death trap if necessary. Everywhere in the factory are hidden guns that shoot neuro-stim-darts that simulate real gunshot wounds, but within minutes the pain from them is gone. But combined with the Nightmare serum these mercenaries will believe they are bleeding out.

"Okay, what is going on?" Trevor asks, impatiently.

"I exposed them to a gas that induces hallucinations and triggers fears. Combined with the truth serum, they will start to believe they are in a nightmare. I hope to make them talk, and tell me who sent them. I also booby-trapped the factory. There is no way out. And no way in. So, Grandpa, you can call the military, but I will find out who sent these men," I promise and look at him. He stares at me in bewilderment, seemingly not believing that I did all this on my own.

"Hey, one just got hit," Marcus says, and we all look at the footage.

"Guns? You hid guns in the walls?" Dad asks flabbergasted.

"Yes. But don't worry. Those are not real bullets. They are darts that contain a serum that just simulates the pain of a real gunshot wound. But being under a hallucination they will believe those are real wounds with real blood pouring out," I clarify.

"That's diabolical!" I hear Marcus whisper. I don't look at him. I know it is. But that factory is my baby. I built it, I work hard for it. I need to protect it.

"Would you have preferred I used real guns?" I ask, knowing the answer.

They remain silent as we watch the six mercenaries go mad. They start mumbling, and as soon as they take off their helmets, Sarah runs facial recognition software to identify them. Soon, one by one are identified, and full profiles of the six men appear on the holographic screen.

"Why does it say they are all dead?" Zeke asks the question everyone is thinking, including me.

"Because to the world, they are dead. They don't exist anymore," Grandpa answers, staring at the profiles. The profiles contain every detail our government knows about these individuals. And they are anything but flattering. These men are ruthless murderers. "I think you were right not to call the military," Grandpa adds, and I look at him as he still reads the profiles.

"What is it that they want?" Dad asks.

"My energy source. For months, the government has been after it. But I doubt the president or anyone in the commanding chain would authorize an attack like this one. But it could be some of the schmucks in Congress. I mean, they were adamant to find out what I'm hiding. As if they could ever understand it," I scoff.

I step aside, and go sit on a chair. I rest my elbows on my knees and lay my head in my open palms. What should I do? I could easily kill them, and make their bodies disappear. But what if this is a test? What if the president or someone really high up ordered this to see if my facility is as impenetrable as I claim? What if they want to see if I am really as professional as I say I am?

Of course, my energy source is the most likely reason these men are in the factory in the first place. But are they working for the government? And why would the government hire "dead mercenaries"? That doesn't make sense. I stand up, and leave the room. I need some fresh air. I go outside into the backyard, and pace around. I need to be careful.

"You okay?" I hear Tobias's voice behind me. I turn around to look at him.

"No. I don't know what to do," I say, and I realize it sounded like I'm whining.

"You'll figure it out. Can I help you?" he asks friendly. I look up at him, and this incredible urge overcomes me. I want to hug him. I want to feel him wrap his arms around me like he used to. But that will never, ever happen again. I hurt him too bad. I can lie to myself, and say I was selfless by breaking up with him. But I wasn't. I was scared.

"I'm sorry," I say, staring into his deep blue eyes. He looks at me curiously, obviously not understanding where this is coming from. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never said it. I coward away," I say and turn my back to him. If I look at him any longer I will start crying.

"Tris, what are you talking about?" he asks confused.

"The way I broke up with you. I'm so sorry."

"Tris," he starts saying, but I interrupt.

"Please, let me say it, before I chicken out again. I really, truly am sorry for how I acted. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I just banned you from my life. I wish I could say I acted this way for selfless reasons, but that would be a lie. I was scared. Terrified even. I couldn't handle any more rejection, so I broke up with you. I'm sorry." I can't hold back, and allow a few tears to fall, sniffing and coughing. "I was so scared you will find someone better in college, someone who isn't such a mess, that I couldn't handle it. I was very stupid, I admit it." My crying intensifies. I wish I could open a hole in the ground and disappear.

"You should have talked to me, about your fears," he says. His voice is soft, yet I can hear his anger and reproach.

"No, I really couldn't." We both remain silent. I contemplate returning inside, but I can't stop myself from crying.

"What do you expect me now to do with this? You do know I have a girlfriend?" he asks, even angrier. I feel like I should be angry, but I'm not. I turn around, wiping my tears away.

"Nothing, I don't expect you to do anything. I just needed to tell you. It's been haunting me ever since we broke up. I never wished for you to get hurt or suffer. If I could have spared you, I would have. I wish I could have taken your pain, and make it mine. I thought, if I just let you go, and don't come near you, you will move on and live your life, forgetting me and my childish behavior. I do love you, Tobias, but I am wrong. I'm just wrong for you. I think we both knew it all along," I admit, looking away, with a half-laugh. "I learned from my mistakes, and I grew as a person. And I can only hope that all that heartache I caused you, led you to something good. I think it did. You and Myra make a beautiful couple, and even if you don't believe me, I am happy for you." I look back at him. I try to smile, but it hurts. "I truly am sorry for the pain I caused, but I'm happy you found someone who is good enough for you."

I hurry back inside, leaving him standing there, almost shocked at what I said. Maybe he is mad, maybe he thinks I'm lying. Either way, I'm glad I could tell him I am sorry. It is up to him now if he forgives me or not.

I run into the bathroom to wash my face. I'm glad I didn't use mountains of make-up, because this would be a disaster right now. Once I think I'm presentable, I return to the room, where all the men, minus Tobias, are still gathered, watching the mercs.

"Where have you been?" Grandpa asks. Thankfully, the room isn't as lit as the ballroom where the wedding reception takes place, and they can't see how red and puffy my eyes are.

"Outside. I needed to think about what to do next," I lie. I don't want anyone to know what really happened.

"And?" he inquires.

"Did they say anything while I was gone?" I ask, hoping they started blabbing.

"Actually, they did," Marcus replies. "It seems, one of our fine Senator William Masons, wanted to acquire classified tech. They don't know what for, but it seems this senator is the one who ordered this attack on Dauntless Industries," he explains. I remain silent, thinking back at the hearing in front of the special panel to allow me to work with the government. Thinking of that particular senator, I remember that I thought what a snake he appears to be. And I was right. But, I can't go and accuse an US senator of conspiracy and trespassing, without proof. And I doubt the word of six mercs, who are all legally dead will do me any good. There's only one way to get these thugs off my back.

"Call Gen. Mitchell. Ask him to come pick us up here ASAP. He needs a security detail, but don't tell him why. We will fly to Dauntless Industries," I inform them.

"You want to go there?" Dad asks, incredulously.

"Yes. I need to protect what's in there. I can't let them get their hands on it," I say confidently. This is the right thing to do. I know it.

"Tris, it's too dangerous," Dad argues.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I just need to explain this to the general in person. While his men enter the building, we will stay safely in the chopper, up high in the sky where bullets can't reach us, if it comes to it." I can see that Dad is still reluctant. I could easily lie to him, but I don't want to. We are finally at a point in our relationship where we can trust each other. But I understand why he is scared. Perhaps a demonstration of how I would be protected would be wise. However, I hold off until later.

"Gen. Mitchell will be here in twenty minutes," Grandpa announces.

"Dad, trust me. I'll be fine," I say, grabbing my Dad's hands in mine, and looking him in the eyes. I can see he doesn't want to let me go, although he probably knows he won't be able to stop me.

Reluctantly, he nods, but he leaves the room. I don't follow him, but return to the footage from my factory. The men are acting increasingly erratic and their paranoia seems to have taken a turn for the worst.

"Sarah, activate Deep Sleep," I order, and watch as the room is filled once again with a powerful drug. "Sarah, keep me posted, and close down the video feed." I gather my things, and return to the wedding. I'm going to find my uncle and his bride, to tell them I have to go, but wanted to wish them all the best before I do so. But just as I approach them, Matt, my cousin, comes closer to me, and before I know it, he cuffs one of my hands to one of his.

"Be quiet, and come with me," he growls into my ear. As I look up I can see he is mad, and while tripping a few times, I manage to hold his pace, and walk alongside him. The moment we are outside, I start struggling, until Matt bitch slaps me hard. I fall to the ground, and whimper in pain. I can't believe he just did that.

"I'm sorry, Tris. But you leave me no choice," he says. Almost immediately after, my grandpa, my dad, Marcus and both my uncles come outside.

"Matt!" Dad yells outraged, as he crouches down next to me. "I asked you to cuff her, not to hit her."

"WHAT? Dad, what the fuck?" I can't believe he did that.

"Tris, it's too dangerous. I can't let you leave," he tells me, his voice laced with both anger and fear. I glare at him, not liking that he once again treats me like a disobedient child.

We start arguing, both of us yelling at each other, ignoring everyone around us. Thankfully, the music inside is loud enough to block our screaming. I don't even hear what Dad is saying. I am so angry with him. I am still on the ground, until Uncle Cameron helps me stand up. Now, he too, ganged up on me to tell me what a stupid idea this is.

Suddenly, I hear a loud bang and then feel a push from behind, and I fall forward into my dad. I almost expect searing pain to course through my body, but nothing happens. There is a slight discomfort where I was hit, but nothing too serious or even life threatening. As I regain my senses, I realize Dad is shouting. I look up at his face. He looks mortified. I don't really understand why he is shouting, when I feel someone come and pull me out of Dad's arms, and laying me down. As I look up, I see Tobias frantically checking my body, his face contorted in what seems to be agony. Why is he so scared? Is he hurt? Why doesn't he say anything?

"Tris, Tris," he repeats my name desperately. It's almost a whisper as his eyes finally lock with mine. "I can't find it," he says defeated.

"Can't find what?" I ask confused.

"The wound," he replies, caressing my cheek, before cupping my face in his large palm.

"What wound?"

"Your grandpa, he is crazy, he shot you," Tobias says angrily, and looks backwards at the scene where Grandpa is shouting, and Dad is held back by my uncles and Marcus.

"What?" I ask, and practically hop up. "Help me up." Tobias looks at me as if I have lost my mind, but helps me nevertheless. The moment I stand I feel dizzy, and steady myself against Tobias. He holds me by my waist, and I feel my heart flutter. I look up into his eyes, and see worry and something else I can't really pin-point.

"You are insane!" I hear Dad shout.

"She is fine!" Grandpa yells back. They are talking about me. I reluctantly pull away from Tobias, and strut in front of Grandpa. The yelling seizes.

"Are you nuts? You could have hit one of them," I shout angrily.

"At least now they see you are well protected," he retorts, just as we hear the engine of a helicopter. It seems our ride arrived.

I push Grandpa away, asking him to go explain to the general the situation, while I turn around to face the others. I guess, I rubbed off on Grandpa too well. He starts to act as reckless as he accuses me to be. Dad immediately comes and hugs me, kissing my cheek, my forehead, pulling me close to him, as if he can't believe it's really me. I guess, that's normal. He just saw his father deadly shoot his daughter, and her still standing.

"I'm sorry Grandpa scared you. I don't have much time. This," I say and show them the necklace I'm wearing. It's a simple gold necklace, but the medallion is a sun, that is a disguise for one of my inventions. "This sun is actually a device that creates a force field around me. I can explain you the math later. Needless to say, it protects me at all times. Grandpa knows I'm always wearing it, and he knew I was perfectly safe. I don't agree with what he did, but I guess it was his way of showing you that I will be fine. I need to go now. Dad, please don't be mad. I promise I'll be fine."

I see that he wants to argue, but he is still in shock. I decide to take off my watch and ask Sarah to execute Dad's orders. He will only be able to see what is going on.

"Dad, I need to be there. I will be safe, I promise. Here," I say and hand him the watch. "You will be able to watch me with this. I will return soon. Please, Dad, I know you are worried. But trust me. I would never do anything stupid to put my life or anyone else's in danger. Please," I ask pleadingly. I know he wants to say no, but eventually he nods. I hug my dad tightly and I can feel how his body tenses up when I pull back. I turn around and run toward the helicopter, where two soldiers already await me, and help me on board.

Within seconds we fly away and I look down at the men on the ground, feeling sorry that I had to leave the way I did.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi everyone! I want to say how grateful I am that you guys stick with me and my stories. It means a great deal to me. Also, I will resume posting for 'FUME' as soon as NaNoWriMo concludes.**

 **Funny thing - while writing this story, my mind came up with several scenarios, and I kind of wrote a bit of an alternative to this story. It's not the same plot line, but still an AU story, with a similar fucked up relationship between Tris and Shauna. So far, I only have a few things written down, but who knows? Maybe I'll post what I have as an extra alternative chapter or maybe even make a little story out of it. Dunno yet. Anyway, thanks for reading this and all my other stories.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 19 – A new innovation

One week after the wedding

The mission to protect my factory, while at the same time making sure no one got hurt, was a success. The moment after we left the wedding, I told Grandpa that I was really upset with him. I understand that we had to act fast, and Dad didn't seem to buckle. Especially, after he asked my cousin, the FBI agent, to cuff me. I don't even know when he un-cuffed me, but I was thankful he did.

Upon arriving, the general's men entered ahead of us, and secured the perimeter, as well as taking the sleeping mercenaries into custody. The fact that they were legally dead warranted the US government to take extraordinary measures. Grandpa and I decided to not mention we knew who was behind all this, at least for the time being.

After Sarah did a security check, and we deemed everything secure, the general, my grandfather and I got off the chopper, and entered the facility. While Grandpa and the general went to check his safe, I went straight down to where my energy source is. I made sure that no one followed me, and once I was safely behind closed doors, I inspected everything. I already knew that my energy source was safe, but it always calms me when I'm down there. I allowed myself an hour to relax, thinking back at everything that happened that night.

What a roller-coaster!

Even a week after it all happened, I am still shaking. Not of fear, but excitement. And today would mark a milestone not just in my life, but also my company's future, and science in general. Today I would introduce the world to Stella 2.0.

Everyone important is here today. Everyone is eager to see the newest innovation of Dauntless Industries. Everyone will die of jealousy, I'm sure of it. A part of me is rolling on the floor in excitement, while the rest is nervous to no end. I know that Stella is the next step toward the future we only saw in science fiction movies, but I managed to create it. If everything goes according to my plans, within the next two years I will be able to create a new element that will defy the laws of physics. It took me almost three years to work out the math, but I am confident with Stella's energy and the new equipment I designed I will be able to create a new element that will revolutionize life as we know it.

I insisted that Grandpa invites everyone who supports us, but even more so those who oppose us, and try to steal from us. I wanted to watch their stupid faces when Dauntless finally revealed what we use to fuel our batteries with.

Since a lot of reporters came today, I had already instructed Grandpa to explain everything about our power source. Everything about it was already patented and legally mine, so that no one could steal the design or replicate it without my knowledge. We also prepared binders with information on what Dauntless is working on, what projects are still in development, and as many details on the energy source as we deemed responsible to share.

Dad and Marcus are among the guests, as well as the Carmichaels and a few other high profile guests I got to know over the years. My mother and siblings aren't here, because I didn't want them here. I know Mom is thrilled about all the things I've accomplished, and so is Caleb, but I didn't want to share with Shauna. I already promised Caleb and my friends that I would give them a tour at a later date, after our older siblings returned to California.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming," my grandfather starts saying with a smile on his face.

He proceeds with the already prepared speech before he announces that Dauntless Industries created the first man-made sun. At the mention of that wonder, the protective walls that surrounded a miniature version of the actual sun I created and is buried deep underneath the facility in a special designed container, everyone gasps in surprise. I watch as one by one, each of my guests approach the glass container where Stella 2.0 is hovering. Grandpa explains the basics we used to create this artificial celestial object, and asks one of our assistants to distribute the binders to everyone present. The reporters are the first to ask questions, and my grandfather answers them professionally to the best of his knowledge.

"As you can now see," he starts saying, as two of our workers use specially designed equipment to harness energy from the artificial star, "everything is safe, and we are confident that soon these batteries will replace all fossil fueled devices and machines, offering a clean alternative that will help us save and preserve our planet."

I smile broadly at him, excited that he wants to help me make this world a better place not just by making sure bad guys will stop hurting innocents, but by using clean energy instead of coal and oil. I have to admit, saving the planet has always been in the forefront of my intentions, and I'm happy I can do something about it.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Warning! This chapter contains some disturbing content. I tried not to be too graphic, but if you feel you can't read it, it's fine. That being said, I hope nothing like what I've described in this chapter ever happened to you or someone you love. My heart goes out to all of those who suffered through a traumatic event like this and I pray you will find the strength to move forward from it.**

Chapter 20 – Senior year bleeding

My last year of high school. Wow. Four years ago, all I wanted was to go back to FDR Academy. I couldn't fathom going to any other school than the military school I was so used to. But my parents were right. I needed to experience teenage life like a normal teenager. Even Grandpa admitted it was a good experience for me. If I would decide to enlist after I turn eighteen, then he would support me. However, I was no longer sure that serving my country as a soldier was an option anymore. I was in the unique position to help the military but not by actually fighting, but providing those who did with high-tech weapons and gadgets to improve their performance and secure their lives. Perhaps that was a better way to serve my country after all.

Ever since Uncle Cameron's wedding, I noticed that Shauna tried to talk to me. I avoided her as best as I could, despite my mom's best efforts to get me to talk to my older sister. I had called Caleb to ask him if he knew anything about this, but he just said he had no clue. Call me stubborn, but I wasn't ready to trust her again. Last time I did that, she stabbed me in the back. So, I decided to let time pass and see what happened.

Just like all the years before, the student body elected me to be their president. It still baffles me why they would pick me. I didn't even enter the race or make outrageous promises. I did accomplish things, but usually with the help of other students. I am a firm believer of team work, and that's what I have promoted. I hated when I started high school how the entire student body was divided into cliques and gangs. We all go to the same school, with the same teachers and opportunities. No one's better than the others and we should all know that.

However, I accepted the honor of representing my fellow students, and made only one promise: to give it my all.

This final year seemed so far away when I was a freshman, and now, looking back, I wonder where high school went.

The lacrosse team did exceptionally on the field, and with two more games before the season concludes, we might even make the national championship.

During Christmas, my friends and I managed to convince our parents to let us go skiing, unsupervised mind you. Knowing that they could trust us, they gave in, and allowed us to have some fun on our own. Mom and Dad were a little disappointed because they wanted all their kids back in the house for the holidays, but with Shauna's constant fuss over us reconciling I just couldn't hear it anymore.

I admit, I want to believe her, want to believe that she had changed and realized how much she hurt me. But at the same time I was still a stubborn little shit that couldn't get over all the crap she did to me. If she was really honest, she would have to work, and work really hard, to earn my forgiveness. If she truly meant it, it wouldn't matter to her that I might never forgive her.

Today is a day like any other. In less than a month, we'll graduate and everyone will move on to go to college or find a job. I for one am certain I won't go to college, since I haven't found any that could teach me anything I don't already know. More importantly, two days from now is Marlene's 18th birthday, and I am still struggling with finding her a gift. She is one of my best friends and I want to give her something special. The million dollar question is what?

My friends and I are on the second floor in the chemistry lab, listening to our teacher talk about some last minute test, when gunshots are heard. At first, I think I might have imagined it, but then we hear them again. By now, everyone in the room is silently listening to the unusual sounds coming from inside the school.

"Oh, my God! There is someone in the school shooting," Casey cries out.

"No shit, genius," Micah says to her, but Casey just scowls.

"No, you jerk. My sister, oh God, she's a freshman. She says there is some guy in the hallway downstairs. He started shooting."

"How do you know this?" Uriah asks her curiously.

"She had a hall pass because she had to use the bathroom, when the guy came in. She is hiding in a closet and texted me to hide," Casey tells us, and starts crying.

By now, everyone started panicking, and Ms. Matthews, our teacher is trying to calm everyone down, while there are still gunshots heard. In the distance, we hear people scream, items fall down to the ground, and more shots fired. Based on the sound the weapon makes, I assume it's an automatic, but those are illegal. Who the hell is this guy?

"What do we do? We need to get out," Jenny shouts. She tries to run towards the door, but I go stand in front of it, blocking her exit. "Move! I need to get out!" she yells at me.

"Get back," I tell her calmly, but firm.

"You can't stop me," she yells again. I slap her hard, and she stumbles backwards.

"Now listen to me. We don't know what is going on. We don't know if it's a single shooter or not. We don't know where he is or what he wants. If we rush outside, we could run directly into him, and get killed. We need to stay put to not risk getting shot."

They look at me in disbelief, but as the gravity of the situation sets in, they nod their heads, and sit back down in their seats. The gun shots haven't seized this whole time, and I realize, that the longer we wait, more kids will get killed. I pull out my own phone, as I return to my seat, and look toward my friends. I signal them to come closer, so that I can ask them something.

"Do you all have the necklaces I gave you?" I ask them. When I gave them the necklaces that contain the same tech as mine, and hide an invisible force field that was designed to protect them, I explained what they were and why my friends should always wear them. Marlene and Uriah nod, but Lynn looks away ashamed.

"I left mine in my locker." Without a second thought, I take mine off, and put it around her own neck. "Tris, no," she protests.

"Yes. I have the nanobots injected in my body. Even if I get injured, they will quickly take care of the wound," I tell them confidently, but secretly hope it won't come to that. No amount of nanobots can fix a bullet wound in my head. They try to protest, but I shake my head.

"Lynn, we need to do something. We are the only ones who received some sort of combat training. We used to get these drills at FDR all the time. Only now, it's the real deal. Whoever this guy is, he means business. By the sheer amount of shots it's easy to tell he doesn't care who gets hurt. We need to act, and we need to act fast," I tell them urgently, and Lynn nods.

"What can we do?" Uriah asks.

"You do nothing. You stay put," I tell him seriously, but he shakes his head.

"Tris, you and Lynn are like my sisters, I won't let you risk your lives while I'm staying hidden in this classroom." I try to convince him to be reasonable, but Lynn signals that it is in vain. He'll come with us regardless of what we say.

"Fine, but you stay behind Lynn and me," I order him. He nods his head solemnly. "Listen up," I say, and everyone is looking at me. "Text everyone you can, and tell them to stay in the classroom or wherever they are. Tell them lock and barricade the door, and stay hidden until I come for them. If they can keep us posted, that would be great. Everyone needs to stay calm to avoid more people getting hurt. Do you understand?" I ask them and even I can hear the urgency in my voice.

They start nodding, and I can see all of them start texting. I go to our teacher, and ask her to keep in touch with the teachers, and tell them to stay put and barricade themselves inside the classrooms.

"I'm coming with you," Marlene announces, and Uriah almost has a fit. "You are my best friends and I would die if anything would happen to either of you. I am coming. I can help," she says confidently, but I can tell she is scared. Uriah tried to argue, but Lynn intervenes just like before. Marlene will come with us no matter what we say.

"Fine. But you stay behind me," Uriah tells her sternly, and she nods.

I quickly call Matt, while Lynn calls 911 to announce what is happening. Matt doesn't even question me, and tells me he is on his way, while simultaneously calling for back up. He asks me to stay safe, and I lie to him, telling him that I am, and he shouldn't worry about me.

"Put your phones on vibrate. We don't want this lunatic hearing us. Are you ready?" I ask my friends and they nod.

I quickly tell two of the guys in our class to lock and barricade the door behind us, while my friends and I sneak outside. The gunshots are becoming louder, and as we approach the stairs we can hear screams followed by more gunshots. Oh, God! I wish I had a gun.

"What are we going to do?" Lynn whispers, as we go closer to the stairs. "We don't have any guns," she states matter-of-factly.

"We'll figure it out as we proceed." I stop our advancement, and look backwards. "Uriah, the combination to my locker is 4-6-4-6. Inside you'll find a duffle bag. The bag contains several boxes of nanobot-units, and an insertion gun. We will use those to inject the people who got injured. But we could also use a First Aid kit. The lockers and the nurse's office are close to one another. Get all the supplies you can get to treat gunshot wounds. Remember, you are fully protected by your necklaces. I've designed them for exactly these kinds of situations. Be brave!" I finish telling them and they nod stoically. Right now, we all keep it together, approaching what we're doing as if it was a mission. And I guess it is.

We hurry downstairs, minding to stay hidden. We have already decided that Lynn will come with me. We all agreed that by the sounds of the gun being fired and the intermittent moments of silence, that there is only one shooter. Therefore, Uriah and Marlene should be safe going to retrieve my duffle and then the First Aid kit. And if all fails, they are protected.

We reach the corridor where the gunshots are heard the loudest. I stop my friends from moving forward trying to assess what is happening without looking around the corner, and giving my presence away. When we hear a few shots, followed by a door opening and then screams, I look around the corner and get a glimpse of the shooter just entering a classroom, followed by shots and screams. I signal Uriah and Marlene to hurry to the other side of the corridor, while I tell Lynn to be a diversion. She is fully protected, and even if this mad man would shoot at her, the bullets wouldn't penetrate her. I decide to attack him from behind.

We all start running, all of us focusing on our task. The screams are unbearable, but in order to take this lunatic down, I need to be logical, and not run into the classroom where I'll be just as vulnerable as the kids inside.

I nod my head towards Lynn, and a moment later, she starts shouting at the top of her lungs. This is it. I need to get ready, and take this guy down. It's our only hope. Even if Matt or any law enforcement unit rushes here, by the time they arrive several more kids will be dead.

"Hey, you stupid fuckhead! I'm out here. Come and get me!" she shouts.

Thankfully, the guy took the bait, and rushes outside into the hallway to see who dared mocking him. The moment he is completely outside, facing Lynn, I sneak up closer to where he stands, and strike him hard in the back, making him stumble. He turns around, pointing the gun at me, but I am quick, and grab his neck, swinging myself around his neck, choking him with my left leg, while punching him in the face with my right fist. With his finger on the trigger, the gun goes off causing an infernal noise right in my ear.

He manages to raise his gun, trying to shoot at me, but from my peripheral, I see Lynn attacking, kicking him in the back of his knee making him buckle and fall down. As we both crash down, I feel a searing pain in my left shoulder, knowing that it could only mean I got shot.

I don't have time to think of where exactly he hit me or how deep or serious my wound is, because I see him grab the gun anew, pointing it at Lynn this time. However, she is thankfully protected by the invisible shield, and the bullets do her no harm. The shooter must be befuddled by the ineffectiveness of his attack, and freezes. That gives me enough time to attack him at the same moment Lynn launches herself at him. He punches Lynn hard, and she stumbles backwards and falls to the ground. He didn't see me, so when I kick him hard in his back again, he falls forward and on his face. I am driven purely on adrenaline, and kick and punch him, making sure he doesn't manage to get back up. My attack would be considered vicious, if I could forget even for a moment the sounds of gunshots and screams of my fellow students. No, he deserves this.

"Tris, stop!" Lynn shouts, before pushing me away from the motionless body of this scumbag. I look at her, and her eyes betray concern. "It's over. He is unconscious. Don't lower yourself to his level."

I don't get to reply, because both Marlene and Uriah come around the corner and stop in their tracks when they see what has happened.

"Tris, you are hurt," Marlene exclaims, and as if my body just noticed the intrusion, I feel a pain in my shoulder. It seems that during the fight my mind effectively shut down any memory of getting shot and any pain that usually comes with it.

"It's fine," I say dismissively. "Sarah, scan my body," I command the AI. Thanks to my modified watch on my left wrist, I have access to my central computer in Dauntless at all times. Plus, the AI monitors the nanobots I have injected myself with to keep track of my health.

As Sarah shows a scan of my body, I can already tell that the bullet that hit me went right through my shoulder, leaving just a hole. The bots are already working on repairing the damaged tissue, so I am not worried about me.

"We need to tie him up. Marlene, there are some plastic cuffs in my bag. Could you look for them?" I ask her and she immediately sets the bag down, and starts rummaging through it. Lynn, Uriah and I check the shooter, to make sure he doesn't start to wake up, while at the same time check what else he has on him.

Together, we find two more guns, and enough ammo to kill everyone in the school twice. As we look over his unconscious form, Marlene tells us that she recognizes him.

"That's Albert Miller. He is two years our senior," she says, and I look at him more carefully than before. Now that she pointed him out, I recognize him. He was always a strange boy, lurking in the shadows, watching other people going about their business. He never joined any clubs or teams, and always isolated himself. I don't recall him having any friends, just being odd.

"Tie him up," Lynn tells Uriah as she hands him the cuffs.

After we are sure that Albert is taken care of, Lynn and I enter the classroom, and I freeze in place. Before us is a scene ripped out of a horror movie. Bodies lying on the ground, blood everywhere, and soft moans hurt from somewhere in the room. I swallow past the lump in my throat, silently ordering myself to keep it together and help these people. A gasp behind me makes me turn around, and I find Marlene staring at the gore before her with wide eyes, and her mouth hanging open. This is a sight that will haunt us for the rest of our lives, but right now we need to focus.

"We need to check them," I tell them and they nod.

This will be a long day.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi everyone, I've decided to give you a chapter in Tobias's POV. I hope you guys like it. I would also like to thank everyone who is reading, liking, reviewing and sharing this story. It means a lot to me.**

Chapter 21 – My bleeding heart

Bonus chapter – Tobias's POV

I am very excited to go home, even if it is just for a few days. But I couldn't have missed my baby sister's eighteenth birthday. This is a big day for Marlene and I want to celebrate it with her.

I invited Myra along, wanting my sister and my girlfriend to get to know each other better. I've been with Myra for two years now, and lately I kept wondering if this relationship shouldn't be made more official. I know she would like that. Zeke told me that Shauna and Myra often talk about their futures, and while Shauna and Zeke broached the topic of marriage some day, Myra and I didn't. It's not that I don't love her, but for the fact I don't feel ready. It's not like with Zeke and Shauna. They've known each other for a long time, and had many ups and downs that only brought them closer together.

They even go to therapy together, mainly because Shauna asked him to join. The therapy was more for her than for them as a couple. After we all started college, far away from our families, Shauna came to realize what an awful person she was towards her sister. She confessed to me, about a year ago, that she was extremely jealous of her sister. She knew deep down that it wasn't Tris's fault, but it was easier to blame the youngest Prior for everything than taking responsibility for her own actions. The fact that at the time of high school Shauna allowed Nita to influence her a lot didn't help matters. Shauna was now actively working to become a better person, a better girlfriend and friend, daughter and sister. It was obvious her parents would forgive her soon enough, and even Caleb seemed to believe Shauna's change of heart. Tris, however, remained cold as ice towards her older sister.

When we came back to California after the Christmas holidays, Shauna told us that she had hoped she could get closer to her sister again, but Tris made sure to not be around when Shauna was home. She had a long, emotional talk with both her parents and brother, and they assured her that Tris was still deeply hurt. At first, Zeke and I thought that Tris was just being unnecessarily bitchy, and even Myra voiced her opinion on the matter, which she never did. It was an eye opener when Shauna confessed all the things she did to her baby sister, and we were none the wiser. I knew of some of the rumors she had started, but it seems the most vile ones came from Shauna herself. Not to mention all the things she orchestrated to get Tris in trouble.

"It wasn't Tris's fault that my dress got ruined. I bumped into her on purpose, to get dad to punish her and not let her go to NASA," she had told us in tears. It seems, Shauna was so jealous of Tris's success that she sabotaged her sister whenever she could. It didn't help that Andrew seemed to have turned a blind eye on Shauna, believing everything she told him. I could now understand why Tris was so angry and furious all the time. Only, it wasn't just that, it was hurt and pain, that she so perfectly masked.

For a while, I couldn't talk to Shauna, I couldn't even look at her. I avoided her for some time, mainly to get my own thoughts in order. I had to revise all the conversations I had with Tris, especially when it came to her feud with her sister, and I noticed that while my intention was to calm her down, to make her be above those puny fights, Tris might have perceived my efforts as a betrayal. I still remember how she had called me a traitor the night of my prom, when she simply decided that we were done. Back then, I was furious, but three years later, when I have a clearer view over what happened in those months, I can see that I asked too much of Tris.

I often spoke to dad about my ex and how things ended. In the beginning, I was still very hurt and when dad would defend her, I would flip out. But during the last visit in December, dad and I talked again. He just briefly mentioned how much Tris matured, but I understood the hidden meaning. Back when I was still a senior in high school, dad often told me that both Andrew and I saw Tris as more than just a fourteen-year-old, and that while she was mature when it came to many things, interpersonal relationships, especially romantic ones, are a delicate topic for someone who is still trying to find themselves. I had dismissed him then, but now I understood what he meant.

Even Marlene told me something like that, and after several attempts of mine to coax some information out of her, she finally told me a few weeks ago why Tris really broke up with me.

"She was just scared. You were about to start a new life halfway across the country, and she was afraid you'd find someone better. Was it a dumb decision? Yeah. But you have to admit, it wouldn't have worked between you too," Marlene told me. I got angry with her, and told her that she didn't know that. And neither did Tris. "She might have broken up with you to spare herself heartache later on, but she was just as heartbroken as you were. She is just a better actor and hid it. Even from us," she added.

I came to realize that even if Tris broke us up for the wrong reasons, maybe it wasn't all for the bad. I got to meet Myra and fell in love with her, while Tris, well, Tris had a number of boyfriends over the years. But it did seem that it helped her find herself.

From what I got from dad, Tris is doing exceptionally well from a professional point of view, and while Dauntless Industries is run by her grandfather, we all know that it is her genius that brings in the big money. I have to admit that I am proud of her for following her dream. She was always great at building and fixing stuff, and now she could do that for a living.

"Where the heck is Dad?" Shauna asks, as the four of us are waiting for both our dads to come pick us up from the airport. With me and Myra coming to Chicago for Marlene's birthday, Shauna decided to come home as well, in hopes to reconcile with her sister.

"Maybe they're stuck in traffic?" Myra suggests.

"They should have been here by now," Zeke comments, as he checks the time.

Shauna and I both try to get a hold of our fathers, but none of them answers. In fact, the lines are both busy. Zeke suggests we take a cab, but our dads might really just be stuck in traffic, and on their way to get us.

We decide to go into the café inside the airport for a coffee and scone, while waiting for someone to come pick us up. We are still trying to get a hold of either Dad or Andrew, when someone turns up the TV. I want to tell the person in charge to turn the TV to a more reasonable volume, when the anchor's words sink in. I stare at the TV in disbelief as the reporter goes live.

"It's been almost an hour since the first gunshots were reported here at Logan High School. Police and FBI are already at the scene, and have entered the premise. Ambulances have been rushing toward the school, but so far no one came out of the building," the reporter says, and I think I might have just had a stroke.

Did she just say Logan High School? The same school I went to? The same school my sister goes to? And Tris?

The news report continues, informing us that a man entered the school, heavily armed, and started shooting. While there weren't any gunshots heard in over thirty minutes, no one knows what is going on. There are only speculations at this moment, and until someone comes actually out, we won't know.

I look to my right where Zeke is holding a crying Shauna; he himself is worried sick over his baby brother. I feel the same about Marlene, but strangely, I feel even worse thinking Tris might get hurt. We're trying to call our parents again, when Shauna finally reaches her mom.

"Mom, please, is Tris alright?" she asks sobbing. She put the phone on speaker so that we could hear, and I am deeply grateful for that.

"I don't know, baby. Your dad and Marcus are already there at the school, hoping to get more information. Trevor is there too, but we couldn't get in touch with him."

"What happened?" I ask, and try not to let my voice break, as the thought of my sister and my first love dying in that school.

"We don't know really. I heard about it on the news, and called Andrew. He then told me that he and Marcus were on their way to the airport," she says, and then remembers we are still here. "Can you get a cab?"

"Of course, Natalie. Don't worry about us," Zeke tells her reassuringly. We hang up, and I go to pay our purchase, when I suddenly hear Shauna cry out.

"Oh, God!"

I turn my head towards my friend, and see that she is staring at the TV. I walk closer so that I can see better and feel my heart skip a beat, and then stop altogether.

Tris just walked out of the front door, her shirt and pants covered in so much blood, it looks as if she just slaughtered a pig. I watch as she rushes to the ambulances, and the camera seems to zoom in on her. She looks pale, and her face is bloodied and bruised. We can't hear what she is saying but she has a determined look on her face. Several paramedics follow her back inside, everyone with a gurney each. And then there are a couple of policemen who follow the paramedics, holding black bags. I recognize them as body bags.

Oh, God!

How many did this maniac kill?

"Shauna, babe, calm down. Your sister is alive, that's all that matters," Zeke tries to calm her down.

"Didn't you see all that blood?" Shauna asks him angrily. I know she is scared, and I understand that, but we need to go. We need to go to Logan High. I need to know that my baby sister is alright too, along with Uriah and Lynn. And I need to see her. Make sure that all that blood isn't hers.

We hurry outside, and get into the first cab. We tell the driver to take us to Logan High, and turn on the radio so that we can hear that news report.

The damn city is jammed. It seems everyone is out in the streets, and blocks our way to the school. It feels as if the entire city conspired to keep us from reaching our destination. The reports on the radio are as vague as the one on TV.

We are still a full ten minutes by car away from the school, when the reporter on the radio announces that eight people were taken to the hospital. There's still no news on the identity of the victims, but he quickly moves on to ask his listeners to pray for all the kids in that school.

It is frustrating that no one knows anything. It is as if someone blocked the media from reporting anything.

"I found something," Shauna says from the backseat. Since we were four, I decided to drive in the front next to the driver, where I could hear better. I turn around slightly, wondering what she meant.

"What did you find?" Myra asks curiously.

"Tweets. Some of the kids kept tweeting," Shauna explains.

"What do they say?" Zeke asks curiously. Shauna starts reading several tweets from the students yet inside.

'Prez told us to stay put in class, lock door, hide. She saved us.'

'I wish they would tell us more. I'm glad someone kicked that motherf***ers ass'

'It was Al Miller. Oh, God. He killed Mary'

'Mar Eaton rocks. Totally saved Mr. Ortega. Hope he'll make it'

'Uriah is my hero. Totally badass when he picked up Kerry and stopped the bleeding'

'Someone know why we still can't get out?'

'They check school'

'Who? For what? Shooter is dead'

'Shooter not dead. Mitch said Tris and Lynn kicked his ass. He's cuffed'

'I wish I went to military skool like our Prez #badass'

'Just saw Tris. Why is she so bloody?'

'Helped cops put bodies in bags. Idk how she did it #stillcrying #notashamed'

'She got shot too. Marlene took care of her wound after Ortega. Saw it. These girls are awesome #rolemodels'

'Called my folks. Told'em I was fine. We still in the gym for some shit'

I listen intently to the tweets Shauna is reading. My heart is pounding so hard I think it wants to come out of my chest. Marlene is alive. So is Uriah. And Lynn. And Tris. But could this be true? Lynn and Tris stopped the shooter? Are they insane?

"There's a video," Shauna suddenly says.

"Let us see it," Zeke urges. Unfortunately, from where I sit I can't see, so I ask Shauna to DM that tweet to my account. I open it at the same time as Shauna, and we all watch the video. It's a bit blurry, but it'll do.

I recognize the gym, and then I see Tris standing in the middle of the room addressing the student body.

"… this tragedy will make us stronger," comes her powerful voice. "What happened today should have never happened. By now, you all know who the shooter is," she shouts, and pauses for a moment. "He killed 36 people, most of them freshmen and sophomores. Two teachers were killed, and a third one was badly injured. There are eight people in the hospital. We will pray for all of them. But I want you all to look around," she tells them, and whoever is holding the camera is showing us the crowd. Everyone is completely silent, their faces grief-stricken, their eyes sad. "We can't bring back the dead. We can't heal the wounded. But we can start to mend us all. I have already spoken to the Chicago PD and the Bureau, and they will get us therapists. I want you all to join me in a group session three days from now."

The video ends and I find myself longing to see more of her. She seems so strong and confident. Even in the face of adversity she doesn't back down, but comes alive. She seems so fearless, so powerful and unstoppable. Marlene often told me that Tris had become a symbol for the students of my former high school. She truly tries to help everyone, but remains a leader throughout it all. It makes me admire her and wonder how I never saw this when we were together. Maybe dad was right. We were too young, and our love burned out like a bright flame. It was powerful, but it wasn't meant to last.

We finally arrive, and I pay the driver. Zeke already went ahead and got our stuff out of the trunk, and I take both my bag and Myra's and go to find Dad, hoping that Marlene is out by now. Until I can finally check for myself that she is alright, I won't stop worrying.

Thankfully, it doesn't take us long, and we see dad and the rest of our parents. But the person whom I most excited to see is my sister. She immediately comes to me, and we hug each other. I don't even know how long we stand there when she pulls back.

"It was awful," she tells me. I nod my head, and pull her back against me, kissing her forehead. Dad took mine and Myra's bags, and put them into the trunk of his car so that we wouldn't worry about that.

"Where's Tris?" Shauna asks frantically and I realize I didn't see her.

"She stayed behind," is all the Lynn offers, and the rest of them seem to keep quiet on purpose.

"Why? I don't understand," comes Andrew's worried voice.

"Matt pulled her to the side to calm her down. She blames herself for not acting sooner," Uriah explains, but leaves us even more confused. Why would she feel guilty? As if reading my mind, Zeke asks the exact same question.

"She wanted to leave our classroom right away, but we held her back," comes the voice of my sister. She sounds small and scared, and I guess that's only natural.

"What did she think she could have done?" Shauna asks, and for some reason all three teens practically attack her.

"She saved us. If it wouldn't have been for her, Al would have continued his killing spree. It still took Matt ten minutes to get to us after Lynn and Tris kicked Al's ass. The police took even longer. That lunatic killed 36 people in fifteen minutes, that's at least two people every minute. He had enough ammunition to kill all of us," Marlene says angry, getting in Shauna's face. Shauna takes a step back, obviously startled by my sister's outburst. Marlene was always easygoing and just nice to people.

"Please, tell me she wore her necklace," Natalie suddenly says, and I remember that Tris has a necklace that can create a protective shield around her.

Lynn shakes her head, and explains that she forgot hers in her locker, and Tris gave her hers. What? She attacked an armed shooter without any weapon and any kind of defense?

Lynn goes to explain what they did to take down this guy, and a part of me is impressed, while another one is pissed that Tris risked her life just like that. But if we believe the three teenagers, if they wouldn't have acted when they did and how they did, more people would have died, them probably included.

I am surprised to hear how Tris handled the entire situation. Not only did she make sure no one wandered outside to get shot, but she also kept most of the students from seeing the carnage. Uriah explains that the injured were first taken care of, followed by the dead. After the CSI team did their job, Tris helped put the bodies of her fellow students and a couple of teachers into body bags.

"Why?" asks Myra, confused.

"I guess, she needed to occupy her mind," Marlene offers as an explanation.

"She did it to say goodbye," Uriah interjects. We all look at him, and he wipes tears away. "She personally put every single body in a bag, and said goodbye to the person." For a moment, I wonder why she would do that, but then realize it was her way of saying she was sorry she couldn't do more. It didn't matter to her that she saved hundreds, it mattered that she failed 36.

"But why isn't she coming out?" Andrew insists, saying that her family is out here, and they want to hold her, and console her.

"Because she is the student body president. It is her duty to check everything for herself," Marlene says. As childish as her statement sounds, I understand what she really means. As the student body president, Tris feels the need to check everything for herself, like the captain of a sinking ship checks if everyone got off board before the ship sinks.

Marlene goes to our dad, who hugs her tightly, and kisses her head lovingly. I don't know what will happen from here on out, but I'm sure, none of those who survived this day will forget it anytime soon. Especially, not the ones who risked their own lives to save countless others.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Aftermath

It has been a month since that fateful day in May, when 36 people lost their lives. A month since the lives of those who survived the mass shooting turned upside down and inside out. Everyone is trying to cope, move on with their lives, but each day I returned to Logan High was a reminder of what was lost.

For us seniors today would be the last day entering this school. Today we graduate and say goodbye to a very important chapter in our lives.

I am that glad I am not this year's valedictorian. Thankfully, that 'honor' went to my friend Marlene Eaton. She deserves it. No one better could have been chosen for it. I am really proud of her, Lynn and Uriah. We've all worked hard and went through hell to get here.

The mass shooting from a month ago is still very much present in all of us, but we have to move on. We received a second chance and we need to seize it and make the most of it. Will life be tough from here on out? Of course, it will. We have grown, though, and are somewhat ready to face new challenges and adventures.

The majority of my classmates will go to college, but I have decided not to. I have checked out the best colleges in the country and even abroad, and frankly, there's nothing any of these schools could teach me that I don't already know. My inventions and tech are years ahead of anything anyone teaches at the moment. Besides, thanks to Dauntless Industries I met a lot of scientists worldwide who are more than willing to share their knowledge with me, as long as I share mine with them. They are all at the top of their respective fields and the best source to learn.

As for the management part of my company, grandpa is still in charge, but I know that I'll have to look for someone else soon. However, that's a problem for another time.

On the night of the shooting, the Logan High students gathered in front of the school for a vigil. It wasn't even something we had planned. A few of us wanted to go back there, and say goodbye to those we have lost. I haven't even told my parents because they were already worried sick because I refused to rest.

After everything was wrapped up in school, I went with Dad to the hospitals where the eight surviving victims were taken to be treated. I had already explained to the paramedics who took them that I injected them with nanobots, but I wasn't sure they even understood what I was saying. Nevertheless, I wanted to go and check for myself that they are alright. Thankfully, all eight were doing fine, and I had some interesting conversations with the surgeons who operated on them. They were impressed by the nanobots, and admitted that without the little microscopic helpers, at least five out of the eight injured would have most likely bled out. I went to visit each and every one of them, wanting to explain to them what I injected into their bodies and that the bots would be eliminated naturally within 24 hours.

It took Dad a lot of convincing to get me home, and once I was there I was bombarded by Mom and Shauna. I understood Mom, but Shauna looked devastated and I couldn't understand why.

"Don't you hate me?" I had asked her, genuinely surprised by her reaction.

"Of course, not. Tris, I'm so sorry for all the mean things I did and said to you. I was so jealous and wanted to hurt you. I'm so, so sorry," she pleaded while crying her eyes out. I was too exhausted to process her remorse, and told my family I would go take a shower, and go to sleep. They didn't even question me, and let me go.

After I showered, and went to my room, I texted my friends, telling them that the eight surviving victims are all well, and will make a full recovery. It was then when Lynn told me about the vigil, and asked if I wanted to join. I didn't even think twice about it, and said I would meet them at the curb.

I was surprised to see Tobias, though. Knowing that there was no chance to convince either of us to give up on the idea of going, he offered to drive us, if for nothing more than make sure we were okay. I got in the back next to Lynn, who was then squeezed between me and Uriah, while Marlene sat in the front.

Upon our arrival, many students came to greet us, hug us, and we started crying together. And it wasn't just the girls, but also the boys. Ever since I started high school, the students became a close unit, and when one of us suffered or was in distress, it affected all of us. So, naturally, the shooting brought us closer together.

It was way past midnight when Tobias urged us to return home. I figured, he was eager to see his girlfriend, whom he said stayed behind in the guest room. I didn't inquire why he came in the first place, if he wanted to be someplace else, figuring I would sound petty, and kept my mouth shut. He drove Lynn home first, then Uriah, and then stopped at his house, where he parked the car. We had already decided I would walk home, since we lived like three houses apart. Marlene and I hugged, and said goodnight, while Tobias insisted to walk me home.

To my utter surprise, he climbed into my room with me, and just sat down on the floor next to me. We didn't speak for a long time, and when I couldn't keep it in anymore, I started crying. It was both an awkward and comforting moment when he wrapped his arms around me, and tried to soothe me. However, in the dead of night the events of the day came rushing back, and my mind started seeing all the faces of those I couldn't save. I cried bitterly and with desperation, and it felt as if I would never be able to stop. Tobias kept quiet for the whole time I was breaking, but not once letting go of me. The feel of his arms around me made my heart soar, but at the same time shatter into a million pieces. He was here with me, but at the same time, he wasn't mine. I had no right to keep him away from the one he loved, just because I was a wuss and started crying like an infant. A part of me wanted to send him home, whilst a bigger, more selfish part, wanted to lock him in my room, and never let him go.

The rational part won, however. I started to calm down, and when the tears subsided, I told Tobias I was good, and he should go home. He surprised me, though, when he stayed, and we had a heart to heart. It was both refreshing and nostalgic at the same time. For the first time in years, I felt as if I had my best friend back, because that's what he always was, even when he was my lover.

We talked the whole time, sitting side by side, first on the floor, and then moved onto my bed, where we leaned against the wall. We talked about our break up, and once again, I asked him to forgive me for hurting him. I made sure, however, that he knew that even after everything, I am glad we had ended our relationship. At that particular sentence, he stared at me in shock, and soon I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, despite the heartache we both felt, the break up helped us grow as individuals. I know I said before that I did it for you, and I admit now that it was a lie. I wanted to spare myself a broken heart. It didn't work that way, though. My heart did break, Tobias. I loved you very much, and I probably always will," I told him smiling, and his eyebrows shut up in surprise, not expecting to hear those words coming from me. "You were my first love, and you were wonderful. I was a total bitch to you the weeks before and after we broke up. But I don't fully regret it. Back then, I was a different person, selfish, jealous, stubborn, self-destructive. I might still be all those things, but I am more mature now. I see things clearer and don't approach every problem I face as if it's the end of the world. In the long run, we would have resented, maybe even hated each other." He shook his head when I said that, but I continued. "Maybe you wouldn't, but I would have. That's the kind of person I used to be."

We really talked through everything, having the post-break-up-talk we both needed and never had. We both got hurt, we both cried, we both sought happiness in others. I think, once we both got all the negativity out of our systems, we finally accepted that it was over.

When he finally left my room, we hugged, and he asked if we could be friends again. My first impulse was to say no, but a small part inside of me yelled at me to say yes. I nodded shyly, and he left.

Since that night, we occasionally texted. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, mostly jokes or silly articles we found online or other people forwarded us. It felt good. We were talking, but it wasn't tension filled or of any real meaning. It was casual. It was almost normal. He would always hold a special place in my heart not just because he was my first boyfriend or the guy I gave my virginity, but the person who knew me better than I knew myself, even when everyone else saw what they wanted to see, including me. Tobias always had the ability to see past my bullshit, and call me out. And when he was gone, a part of me was gone. That part never returned, and I couldn't find anyone to replace the person he was. And how could anyone replace him? Maybe now we could be friends, and move on with our lives. Eventually, he will get married, have a family, and not care so much about old flames. But until then, I wanted to soak in as much of him as I could.

During our long conversation, Tobias told me that he was convinced Shauna truly meant it. He told me how she sought out therapy, how she and Zeke had temporarily broken up because she just turned into a selfish, narcissistic bitch. It was because of the sincerity in his eyes that I had decided to give my sister a second chance. I was given one, it was only fair I gave her one as well. Needless to say that my parents were thrilled and Shauna was very grateful. We both knew that it would take a long time to be sisters again, but we were both willing to try our best. In the end, being in a life-threatening situation does open your eyes to what is really important. However, I told Shauna very clearly that if this was some kind of ruse, I would burn any bridge that was left, and she would become a faceless nobody to me. My parents were a little shocked at my coldness, but Shauna only nodded and promised that she truly meant it. She saw the damage she created and she was sorry.

Just like with Tobias, Shauna and I kept in touch after she returned to California. Sometimes we would video chat while she was in the living room, and we would talk about her day, about her studies. It felt strange at first, especially because of the long-lasting fight we had, but each time we spoke we got closer, not just as sisters but as friends. We started sharing parts of our lives, telling each other about what we've been up to the years we were basically strangers.

Slowly, but surely Shauna and I opened up to the other, and allowed ourselves to be vulnerable. She confessed how she hit rock bottom, and it was because of Zeke and Tobias that she didn't kill herself. When she first told me that, a part of me thought she was overly dramatic, but then I learned why.

During the brief time she was separated from Zeke, she sought out guys just to have sex with. During a party at a frat house, she got very drunk, although she couldn't remember actually drinking that much. The guy she was dancing with led her upstairs and in one of the bedrooms. She didn't go into many details, mainly because she started crying and I felt this incredibly strong urge to hug and comfort her, but she told me that even while she was dizzy and confused, she knew she didn't want to have sex with the guy. Apparently, that scumbag called one of his buddies, and they both undressed her. If it wouldn't have been for Zeke and Tobias bursting into the room just when they did, Shauna was sure she would have been raped by the two frat boys. When I heard about that, I almost lost my mind. How dare they? Those scumbags deserved to have their balls cut off! It was that moment that made Shauna realize how wrong she was about being popular. She started therapy, she apologized to her friends, she broke ties with anyone who would indulge a destructive behavior. I was glad to hear that.

Realizing that Shauna opened up to me more than she did to my parents, I realized I needed to do the same. So, I told her about Dauntless Industries. She was surprised at first, but then said, she figured I would be doing something amazing with my life. I scoffed a little, and she smiled. It felt good to have my big sister back and we were both adamant to make it work. We've lost years during our childhood, and we decided that we wouldn't waste any more time. Life was definitely too short for grudges and petty feuds. We are family, and that's all that matters.

As I walk through the school, silently saying goodbye to it, I take a moment to reflect on my life. I've came a long way, and I was genuinely excited about what is yet to come. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be great. As I near the exit to go toward the lacrosse field, I hear voices. Stepping closer to the corner where the trophy case is, I recognize them: Zeke and Tobias.

"Zeke, I love her. I have no doubt about that. She is the love of my life, and anyone else pales in comparison," Tobias says, his voice emotion-filled, but firm.

"Are you sure you want to go down that road again?" Zeke asks his friend, patting his shoulder.

"Yes. She is always on my mind and she always had my heart, even when I didn't want her to. I love her more than anything in the world."

He must be talking about Myra. Thinking of what he said, my heart feels as if it will jump out of my chest. He loves her. He loves her so much that it pains him not to be with her. I don't even know why I'm so surprised. I knew this already. But I guess the last weeks made my stupid mind think we could go back to a time when everything was alright. How stupid I am! He doesn't want me. Why would he? He has someone who loves him and doesn't hurt him. I'm wrong. I'm just wrong for him.

Not wanting to get caught by them, I slip into the nearby restroom, and will myself not to cry. It doesn't help. Tears spill out of my eyes like waterfalls, and I can't do anything to stop them. In the distance, I hear our principal talk into the microphone. The graduation ceremony has started. Great! Now I have to go out and face not only the crowd but also my ex who is so desperately in love with his girlfriend that he can't stand being away from her.

I wash my face, and hope no one will recognize the signs that I've been crying. But as I look into the mirror, I scowl. It is blatantly obvious that I've been wailing. My eyes are red-rimmed, puffy there are new tears forming right now. My cheeks are flushed, my breathing is ragged. My entire body is screaming in pain.

When I hear Marlene's voice, I know that she is giving her speech. I get over myself, and step into the hallway, grateful that the two young men have long exited the building. I walk toward the center of the field where they've build up a stage, and look for a place to sit, but just as I ask one of my classmates to move over so that I can sit too, Marlene calls my name.

"Tris, I know you hate the attention, but this is something not only the senior class, but the entire school felt necessary to do." I frown at that. What did they do? "The student body asked me to say something on behalf of the entire school. For four years, you have been our president, our lacrosse team captain, our friend when we needed a shoulder to cry on; our counselor when we needed advice; our teacher when we needed to learn; our rock when times got tough; our savior when all seemed lost. You have been an inspiration to everyone you've met, everyone who had the great luck to know you. You've been the best friend anyone could have hoped for. You've been the sister anyone could have wished for," she says, and by now she starts sobbing. Even I let fresh tears roll down my cheeks, as I smile warmly at my friend. "You've been the epitome of a leader and it was an honor and privilege to follow you. We can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for all of us, and I know that words will never be enough to express our gratitude. That's why we have this," she says, and lifts a rectangular, velvet box in the air, but I can't see what's inside. "Tris, would you please come here," she asks, and I shake my head no. "I have the authority to have your ass dragged up here," she adds, and people start laughing. I roll my eyes, and walk toward the stage, hating that everyone is staring at me.

As I climb the few stairs, I wonder what they've been up to, that I had to come up here. Marlene steps closer, and embraces me warmly. I sigh into her shoulder, and she immediately asks if something is wrong. I shake my head, without saying anything. I'm not sure I could tell her about what I've heard even if we would be somewhere private and alone. Tobias is her brother and, obviously, she wants him happy. And who am I to even have an opinion?

Marlene pulls back, and I see as the principal hands her the box. She takes it and then goes to show it to me. Inside is a medal like the ones handed to athletes after important competitions. On the gold-placated medal is an inscription: Tris Prior, Student Body President and Savior of Logan High School. Reading that, I feel new tears stream down my cheeks, and I start sobbing. Marlene goes to hug me, and I bury my face in her shoulder. She isn't as tall as Tobias, but still taller than me. We hold onto each other, when I hear people applauding. I don't really care about anyone, and try to focus on my friend.

When I finally calm down, I pull back, and my friend smiles at me. She then lifts the gold medal out of its box, and puts it around my neck, eliciting a new wave of enthusiastic applause. To my horror, now I have to say something. Marlene steps aside, and I braze myself.

"You are some sick shits," I start saying, and everyone starts laughing. "You guys know I hate speeches. And a medal? Really? I would have thought a statue right in front of the school would have been the right choice." They all laugh even harder. I smile to myself. I'll miss this. I'll miss them. "Seriously now. Thank you. This means a lot. From the very first time you elected me to represent you I've told you that I only promise to give my best. I tried to help everyone as best as I could, and when I couldn't, I asked for help. My greatest accomplishment here at Logan High was helping the student body become a unity. Because together we are stronger, united we can face a fucking alien invasion. We are strong, smart, kind and selfless. And I am so proud that I am part of this community. I will never forget you, and if you ever need my help, you know how to reach me. I love you all and wish you the very best in life. Thank you."

The moment I finish talking, and go to step down off the stage, the crowd starts cheering loudly, stomping and hollering, applauding and whistling. My name is chanted like a war cry, and I can't help the wide grin on my face. I find a place in the crowd, and hug the people near me, promising to hug the rest of them once we're officially graduated.

I've come a long way since high school started, and I had so many ups and downs here that I lost count. But the people here today are what this is all about. We were scattered, but now we are united. There are no longer cliques, no more outcasts. We are all one, and everyone is equal.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Another year has gone by

Dad organized another birthday party. I can't believe he did it again. I should have scheduled my return from my little vacation for a week after my birthday. Damn!

After the graduation party at my parents' house, I told everyone that I would go away for a while to just relax. Dauntless was well taken care of, school was over, and there was nothing important scheduled for the next couple of weeks.

I didn't tell anyone where I went, just that I needed a sandy beach and some time to myself. Thankfully, my parents understood that, and allowed me to go. Even more thankful, after today, they don't have to allow me anything anymore. Legally, I will be an adult.

I did stay in touch with Shauna, though, only telling her I went to Hawaii after I arrived there four days prior. I even spoke to Tobias a couple of times, but kept it rather casual. A part of me wanted to say I was on my way to meet a hot Hawaiian surfer, but soon realized what a jerk I'd be. Just because it bothered me that he was oh so in love with his girlfriend, didn't mean I had to be so petty and lie that I went to shag another guy.

Now, however, I had to see him again. Marlene already told me that her brother came home for the summer, and I could only hope that he wouldn't bring his girlfriend to my birthday. Although, there wouldn't really be a reason for him not to. I sighed in frustration as I put on my shorts and a formfitting tank top.

As I went downstairs, I could already hear everyone chatting happily, but once they saw me, they started singing "Happy Birthday". I went around to greet everyone, and thank them for coming, despite not having them invited, but whatever.

When I get to Tobias, I am hesitant to hug him, and for a moment, I look around to find Myra. When I don't see her, I go to hug him, and what I intended to be a brief friendly hug, turns into a five-Mississippi embrace. It feels so good to be in his arms. But I will myself to break the contact, sure that if I don't do it now I won't ever be able to.

"Thanks for coming," I tell him, and he smiles at me warmly. His eyes sparkle, and for a fleeting moment I allow myself to daydream that it is because of me.

"I wouldn't dare missing your eighteenth birthday," he says, and kisses my cheek.

I am pulled backwards by someone, and almost land on my butt, when I recognize my Uncle Joe. I hug him tightly, while he wishes me a 'Happy Birthday'. I thank him, and go to hug my aunt, and a few other people. By the time everyone is greeted, we all sit down to eat. Dad decided on a barbecue, since the weather is nice and, frankly, no one was in the mood for anything too fancy.

While Dad is preoccupied with his buddies, and Mom is engaged in a conversation about who knows what with all the ladies, I sit on the hammock just watching them. My friends are chatting with our older siblings about college, asking a million questions, never leaving the older ones enough time to answer properly.

I lie down, and stare up into the sky, but the light is too bright, and I close my eyes to shield them from the sun. At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know is someone is shaking me lightly. I open my eyes with some difficulty, only to look into the ones I've been dreaming about for all these years. Tobias. I can't help the smile that is forming on my face and decides to stay there.

"Hey," he says, his voice deep and rumbling. The sound of it alone makes my heart pound and my core overflow.

"Hey," I reply sleepily.

"Food is ready," he tells me, and I turn my head a little to see everyone at the table, already digging in.

"I must have fallen asleep," I say, as I sit up, but don't move to leave the comfy hammock.

"Yeah. We decided to let you nap, figuring you must be tired from your trip," he tells me, and sits down next to me.

We don't say anything after that, both of us just staring toward the table where the others are eating and having fun. I am very much aware of the closeness of our bodies, but remain seated, trying to ignore the treacherous longing I feel.

As I look toward my guests, I can't help but notice the absence of a certain person. Why isn't she here? Didn't she want to come? Or didn't he invite her? I want to ask, but feel as if that would mean I am crossing an invisible line. I don't even know what we are. We aren't as hostile as we were, but we aren't exactly friends either. Other than the night of the vigil, Tobias and I haven't had a serious conversation like that. We kept everything casual, avoiding any deep conversations.

"We should eat," I say, and stand up.

Tobias follows me to the table, and surprises me by sitting right next to me. I don't comment and just get myself a burger, making small talk with my dad and uncle. When Mom brings out the birthday cake, which is pure chocolate delight, everyone stands up and sings another round of "Happy Birthday".

"Make a wish, baby," Dad says with a wide smile on his face.

"I wish my Dad would stop throwing birthday parties for me," I say, and blow out my candles. Everyone starts laughing, and Zeke comments that I was supposed to not say it out loud. "As if it matters," I tell him, making everyone laugh harder.

Mom cuts the cake, making sure everyone gets at least one slice, before she announces that she has a second cake still in the fridge if someone wants more. We thank her and after devouring the first slice, I get myself a second.

While our parents go back into the house to enjoy some afternoon coffee, the rest of us stay outside catching up. Lynn, Marlene and Uriah tell me how they met up with a few of our classmates and went bowling, while Shauna tells me that she is very excited for her senior year in college.

"I still can't believe you won't go to college," she comments.

"I don't see why I should waste both time and money on something that I already know," I tell her with a smile.

"But it's not just about school, it's also about the college experience," she tries to convince me.

"You mean the endless string of frat parties, cheap booze, slutty outfits and drunken fucktards?" I ask, and her eyes widen. "Yeah, I really couldn't get that at a second hand strip club," I add sarcastically. "Shauna, I have made up my mind. I don't think going to college just for the extracurricular activities is a productive way to use my time. Besides, I can always party whenever and wherever I want. I don't need to go to a college for that."

After that, she drops the topic, and everyone seems to be engaged in other conversations. At some point, the Eatons and Pedrads go home for the night, but promise to meet up the next day for an impromptu paintball match. The sound of that really excites me, but a part of me worries about the guns. I know they are harmless but this would be the first time since the shooting that we would be exposed to something like that. A part of me wants to crawl up into the fetal position and cry, whilst another wants to be excited about it. I guess, I am a little excited, but not as much as I used to be.

It is almost midnight when a knock on my window startles me. I get out of bed, and go check it out, when I see Tobias hanging there from the window sill. I quickly open the window, and he climbs inside. I go to lock my bedroom door, not wanting someone to come in and finding my ex here with me in nothing but a skimpy little black satin night gown with spaghetti straps that barely covers my ass.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him confused.

"I had to come. I needed to talk to you, and you avoided me the whole night," he says serious, as he stands before me. I give him a curious look not quite understanding what he means. I didn't avoid him. Did I? "Tris, ever since your graduation you acted weird, withdrew yourself. I thought we were good after the shooting, but you avoided me the past two weeks. Why? Did I do something?" he asks, confusion written all over his face.

I want to say yes, _yes you did do something_. _You shattered my heart when you told your best friend that you are in love with another woman_. But I keep that to myself. It isn't fair to unload my own heartache and frustration on him when it isn't his fault at all. So, I just shake my head.

"Clearly something happened. We seemed to be fine, and then suddenly, you started avoiding me."

"You're imagining things," I tell him dismissively, but he steps closer to me. I take a step back, and for a moment, he stops, looking hurt.

"Tris, why are you withdrawing?" he asks, and I tell him I'm not. "Yes, you are. Just now, you took a step back when I took one forward."

To demonstrate, he takes another step toward me, and I take one back. He frowns at my movement, and takes two quick steps further, until he is right in front of me. If I take another step or even two back, I admit that I am avoiding him. But how can I not? He is too close for my own comfort, and I am not sure I have that much self-restraint to not throw myself at him.

I don't have time to say or do anything, because his arms circle my small body, pulling me closer to his. He presses our bodies together until there's no more space between us. He looks me deep in the eyes and all I want to do is close the gap between his mouth and mine, and kiss him like I've never kissed him before.

As if reading my mind, his lips find mine in a scorching kiss, so passionate and caring that I think I might have died and gone to heaven. But just as quickly as the kiss began, I pull back, freeing myself from his embrace, and slap him over the face. He is startled by my action, but all I can see is Myra before me. He just cheated on her. And while it was just a kiss, it's still a betrayal. And what am I? The woman on the side? What the hell? I thought Tobias was better than that, but I guess he is just like all the other scumbags.

"How dare you?" I growl at him. My room might be soundproof, but I still don't want to yell with the window still open.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think, I mean, I must have misread the signs," he stutters, clearly realizing what a big mistake he made.

"Signs? What signs?" I demand, still fuming.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you. The whole evening you looked as if you just needed us to be alone to press yourself against me," he boldly declares. I think for a moment about his claim, and while I hate to admit it, it did cross my mind. Several times, actually. But that doesn't give him the right to actually do it.

"Are you out of your mind? And what the hell do you think I am? Some slut who gets dirty with another girl's man? You must have a low opinion about me to think I would help you cheat. And to think I thought you were a decent guy. I guess, I was wrong," I almost yell, and use the back of my hand to rub the taste and feel of his lips from mine. It's a futile attempt to erase the kiss itself, and I know that no matter what I do, I will never forget the taste or feel of his mouth moving against mine.

He stares at me in bewilderment, his mouth opening and closing several times, before an expression of pure anger takes a hold of him.

"That's what you think this is? You really think I would do this to cheat? That's how much you think of me?" he shouts angrily.

I step around him, and go to close the window. No need to alarm other people of his presence in my room. I shut the blinds, and turn around to face him again. I look at him and see how red his face is, how wild his look is, and how sweaty his forehead has become.

"For a genius you can be a real idiot sometimes. I am not cheating on anyone," he starts saying but I interrupt him. How dare he lie to me?

"Don't lie. You are in a relationship with Myra. You even told Zeke you are oh so in love with her, that she is your everything, that she is the love of your life. Don't pretend to be some nice guy when all you want is a quick fuck now that she's not around," I yell, my emotions on overload, and my mouth seemingly without filter. His eyes widen for a moment, before he becomes furious again.

"What did you say?" he demands.

"You heard me. I accidentally overheard you say this to Zeke on the day of my graduation. Don't deny it," I shout.

He remains staring at me, his jaw clenched, his hands balled in fists, and his eyes raging. I feel a wave of anger wash over me, and will myself not to cry. How could he do this? Why would he kiss me when he is in love with someone else? What am I to him? Entertainment? I don't get a chance to explore my own dark thoughts any longer, because I find myself anew in his arms, and his lips against mine. I try to fight him, but he is too strong for me, and while I could maneuver myself out of his embrace, the treacherous part of my limbic system wants to take his pants off and ride him. I mean, I'm sure I will go to hell for some shit I did. Why not for helping him cheat? But then, I remember that's not me; that's not something that I want.

He pulls back and stares into my eyes, his own much softer than before. He keeps his arms still around me, but a small smile forms on his face.

"You're jealous," he states. I want to tell him to go fuck himself or that he is delusional, but instead I stay quiet glaring at him. "Tris, you are the most brilliant idiot I've ever met. If you would have at least eavesdropped on our entire conversation, which I'm absolutely certain you didn't, you would have heard to whom I referred." I give him a curious look, and he chuckles. What's so funny, you asshole? "It's you. I love you. I always have and always will. You are the love of my life, and the sole thought of losing you made me go out of my mind."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him confused. How can he say he talked about me? What about Myra?

"Tris, after I found out that there is a lunatic in the school killing students, my heart stopped. I was worried about Marlene, but the thought of losing you forever made me lose my mind. All I could think of was to get to **you** , to make sure **you** are alright. That night, after I took you home and we had that long overdue talk, I realized just how much I had missed you. All I wanted was to be with you. When I returned in the morning, I tried to pretend everything was alright and that I didn't just spend the whole night talking to my ex about everything under the sun. Somehow, Myra figured me out and she asked me to talk. She was very straightforward, and asked if I still had feelings for you. I didn't even think twice about my answer, and said yes. Contrary to what I thought, she wasn't that upset. She even told me that she was wondering how long it would take me to realize that myself."

"What do you mean?" I ask, unable to keep my mouth shut any longer. He smiles lovingly at me, and kisses my forehead. His lips linger on the skin there, before he continues.

"She told me that I am dreaming of you almost every night. I admit, sometimes I would remember my dreams, but most times I didn't. She told me that I first started calling your name in my dreams, but only on occasion. She didn't hold it against me, since no one can control their dreams, but then the dreams intensified and it was clear I was having more explicit dreams about you," he tells me, and I can't help my blush. "To top it all off, sometimes when I was too drunk to keep my mouth shut, I would call out your name during sex with her. Frankly, I have no idea how she didn't dump my ass sooner, but she said she always hoped that one day my unconscious self would catch up to the conscious one and call her name in my dreams instead of yours."

I am speechless. Even after all these years, he was still thinking of me? He was still having dreams about me? His story makes me remember a similar one, and I tell him so.

"I kind of did the same when I was with Edward," I confess, and his eyes widen. "He never said anything while we were together, but after we broke up and some time passed, he told me over a glass of wine. I used to moan your name shamelessly even when I wasn't tipsy. I just couldn't help it," I tell him with a deep blush.

Tobias leans in and kisses me again, and this time I let it happen. I've waited so long to feel him so close to me again that it still feels surreal and I fear it might go away the moment I open my eyes.

"Tris, I love you, and if you want, I would like us to have a second chance. Almost losing you made me realize how short life is, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been."

"Are you sure? Last time I hurt you so badly," I start protesting, although my entire being screams at me to say yes.

"Tris," he interrupts. "You were right. Not entirely, but in a way you were right. We were too young and emotionally in two different places. We can't change the past, but we can make sure that we won't make the same mistakes again. All I'm asking is for us to try again," he says hopeful, and I so want to agree, but a part of me is still scared.

"What if we still end up broken up?" I ask, hoping I am wrong.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he says smiling.

"What if I hurt you again?" I insist.

"You won't, because this time around we will talk about our problems. We won't run and we won't shut the other one out. Agreed?" he asks, leaving me no room to argue.

"I'm scared," I confess.

"So am I, but I want us to try. And to me you are worth trying." I can't help but smile at his sweet encouragement, and finally nod. I have no idea what tomorrow will bring, but tonight, I want to feel him in my arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – A new life

Tobias and I decided to keep our romantic relationship a secret for the time being. While we both agreed that we would give each other a second chance, we knew that if we told our families about this everyone would step in and state their unsolicited opinion. It was important to us to figure our relationship out without anyone badgering us.

For that, we found the perfect solution. While we were still in Chicago, we would have to sneak around. Admittedly, that part wasn't my favorite, but we managed to go on incognito dates and he often came to visit me during the night.

By the end of August, Tobias and I agreed to find a place for the two of us in California, and while he insisted to pay half the rent, I told him no. I decided to look for a small house that was close enough to his college, and thankfully we found something we both liked. He flew ahead to rent it, and get everything ready. He told Shauna and Zeke that now that he and Myra were no longer together he felt like a third wheel in their apartment, and decided to move out. Both of his friends protested, but he told them he had made up his mind. Eventually, they accepted his decision, but made sure to tell him he was always welcome.

Marcus was harder to convince, not because he didn't want to give his son the privacy he requested, but because he insisted to pay the rent of the new place Tobias would find. Knowing that without giving up our relationship, he had no excuse to refuse Marcus's money. So, Tobias decided to not say anything else and use the money his father gave him to pay for groceries and other things we might need. I didn't object either, knowing that he would feel extremely uncomfortable otherwise.

I know that Tobias would have loved to tell at least Zeke and his dad about us, but we both agreed that we first wanted to see where this new relationship is heading before making any announcements. What we had before was another relationship, and every single conversation we had, we would have to have again. It was imperative to get to know the people we've become, leaving the old Tobias and Tris behind.

While Tobias was getting the house ready for us, I went to talk to Grandpa about a much-needed sabbatical. There were no new projects in the works, everything was running smoothly and Grandpa had been telling me for a long time to take a vacation. I know that he meant like a few weeks or so, but I'm sure he'll be okay with me being absent for more than that.

"Are you sure?" he had asked.

"Yes. Ever since the idea of Dauntless started forming, I've been working non-stop. And then all that crap at school happened, not to mention all the new products we introduced in a very short time span. I need a vacation. I was planning to travel for a while, several months actually, hoping to get inspired. I would still be available via email or video chat, but I really need to distance myself. You said it yourself, that the moment I am close to the lab, I go into work mode and forget about anything else around me."

It wasn't hard for him to accept my logic, and even offered to support me in front of my parents in case they objected. It wasn't like they could have stopped me. I was legally an adult now, and could go wherever the heck I wanted. And I wanted to go to Tobias.

On the day of my departure, I had everyone come to my parents' house to say goodbye, claiming that I hated movie-like airport goodbyes. They agreed, thankfully, and around five in the afternoon, I took a cab to the airport. Within four hours I landed, and was finally back in Tobias's arms. Those were the longest two weeks of my life.

"What you doing?" Tobias asks as he enters our living room. It is late October, and college started a while ago. I look between my spread thighs, as I am bent over doing Yoga.

"What does it look like?" I ask with a smirk.

"It looks like my girlfriend wants me to take her from behind but is too clothed for that," he says grinning, as he plops down on the couch behind me. I roll my eyes at him and stand up.

"You're such a perv sometimes," I tell him, and go to stand in front of him.

"It's not my fault you wait for me all ready to be pounded," he replies with a wide grin.

"That was Yoga, you dirty bastard," I say, punching his arm lightly, before straddling his lap. His arms quickly encircle me, and he pulls me closer to him.

"I've missed you," comes his raspy voice just before his lips find mine. We kiss for a long time, and it becomes increasingly difficult to not give in and ride him right here on our couch. I pull back very much aware that I am sweaty and smelly. He pouts a little and refuses to let go of me.

"Honey, I need to shower. And dinner is almost ready," I tell him with a small laugh.

"You know, you kinda sound like a housewife," he teases, and I scoff. He starts laughing at me and kisses the underside of my jaw. Standing up with me still in his arms, he walks us to our bedroom, where he carries me into the en-suit. I can't help but love him for these little moments, and kiss his cheek.

We end up having hot, passionate sex in our shower, forgetting the world around us. It is only after he comes one last time deep inside of me that his stomach growls loudly, reminding us, we are hungry for more than just each other. Laughing at the noise his stomach made, Tobias sets me down and we finish showering without starting to fool around again.

While Tobias puts his sweatpants and a tank top on, I go to check our food, and satisfied that it is done, I take it out of the oven, leaving it on the counter to cool down a bit. I return to our bedroom and put some panties and one of Tobias's old tee shirts on.

Tobias sets the table for us, while I plate our food. This has become a nice habit of ours to always eat together whenever we can. During the day, he is at the university and usually has lunch with Zeke. Sometimes my sister joins them, but often she sits some place secluded and video chats me. They still don't know about us or that I actually live not far away. A part of me feels guilty about that, but Tobias and I both feel that it is better for us to see where our relationship goes before we involve other people.

"I ran into Shauna and Myra today," Tobias suddenly tells me. I try not to react, because the idea of him and his ex anywhere together makes me feel sick. I just hum, and hope he won't ask me to look at him right now. "They were just exiting a class when they saw me." I hum again, and try to focus on my food. "Babe, look at me," he says, and I try my hardest not to roll my eyes. I look up, and he looks worried. Please, Tobias, don't tell me you did something stupid.

"What?" I ask, my voice annoyed, almost angry. He gives me a small smile, before he scoots closer to me.

"I think it's time we tell people about us," he tells me with a hopeful glint in his eyes. I tilt my head slightly, signaling that I don't quite understand why he wants that. "The other day, Zeke and I talked, and he mentioned that Shauna will try to get me to give Myra another chance. She knows Myra broke up with me, but she doesn't know why. We figured that Myra believes that I didn't talk to you after all after the break up, and thinks there might be a chance she and I could get back together."

I remain silent for a moment, trying to process what he told me. It is logical, kind of, that she might think that, although if it were me knowing that a guy I like, even love doesn't feel the same for me, I wouldn't be so eager to try again. The only reason Tobias and I tried to be back together is because we still have strong feelings for each other, feelings that even time and distance didn't quell.

"What do you want?" I ask him, hoping he won't break up with me.

"I want to tell the whole world that the most beautiful, stunning, sexy, smart, loving woman is mine and that I love her very much," he tells me smiling. I can't help but be infected by his enthusiasm and reciprocate. I lean in and kiss his lips. It's chaste and sweet, and a silent promise.

"You said, Zeke and you figured out," I start saying, and he nods. "Does that mean you've told him about us?" I ask confused. We agreed not to tell anyone. Did he go behind my back?

"He knew about us talking on the night of the vigil, and he also knew about us texting back and forth during the last weeks of school, before your graduation. That's why you overheard us. He tried to be supportive, and even told me that if I was sure I wanted to be with you, I should try harder and make you see that I'm serious about us. He kind of stopped after he saw that you became distant, and frankly, I didn't know what to make of your absence either. I wanted to tell him that I would try again on your birthday, but then we got back together, and yeah, you know the rest," he says smiling. I nod my head, and wrap one arm around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I kiss him softly, and lean my forehead against his.

"I love you," I tell him sincerely. I see a smile form on his handsome face before he replies.

"I love you, too, babe." He pulls back, but kisses the tip of my nose before sitting back up. "So? What do you think?" he asks excited.

"I think, we should tell our parents before anyone else. We could visit them for the weekend and invite them to a nice restaurant." Tobias seems to think about my proposal, and then nods.

"How about we then tell our friends during Thanksgiving? We'd all be back home, and Mom already told me that between her, Natalie, your aunt Ellie and Hana they will prepare a big family dinner."

"I love it. So, it's settled then. This weekend we fly home and surprise our parents with our news, and then on Thanksgiving we tell the rest of our family."

We kiss to seal our deal, and return to our dinner. Tobias tells me about some projects he has to finish for several of his classes, and asks me to help with a math assignment. It has become somewhat of our thing to help each other. I would lend my rested mind to help him with homework, and he would look over new prototypes and business deals I want to make, giving me his honest two cents.

At first, we were reluctant, but it turns out we make a great team. There is no competition between us, and we both only want to help the other. I even showed him a few tricks when it comes to the stock market. Last week, he actually made his first solo transaction and it was a success. He is really talented and has an eye for good business deals. He might even be better at it than me, which I wouldn't mind.

Watching him work, so concentrated and passionately alike, I often wondered if he would like to come work for me. I know that Marcus and Dad would like him to take over their business, together with Zeke, but maybe Tobias would be interested to run Dauntless instead of Grandpa. I haven't brought it up, nor will I until he finishes college and I had a chance to talk to Grandpa first. After all, the man gave up his retirement to help me. I don't want to make a decision on my own without even consulting him. He always had mine and the company's best interest at heart and I would be a pretty lousy jerk if I'd just forgo asking for his opinion. Perhaps, Grandpa, Tobias and I could have a business talk soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Telling the parents

Tobias and I are sitting in the cab that is driving us to our parents' houses. I have to admit, I am more than a little nervous. I called ahead and told my parents that I would arrive today, but didn't tell them when, while Tobias made a call from O'Hare, telling his parents he came home for a surprise visit. We both made our parents promise to get dressed up for a fancy dinner, without telling them that they would all sit at the same table, and made dinner reservations at a fancy French restaurant. Well, I called the restaurant the same night we decided to come home to make sure they had a table for six available.

The cab stops in front of my house, and I get out, followed by Tobias who quickly pays the driver, and gets our luggage. I am just about to lean in and kiss him, when the front door opens, and Mom storms out.

"Baby, you're home," she shouts excitedly. I can't help but laugh at her childish enthusiasm, and go to hug her. Dad comes outside as well, and while Mom and I still hug and kiss, I see Dad go to greet Tobias.

"Good to see you, son. I didn't know you'd come together," Dad says, eyeing both of us suspiciously.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other and decided to share a cab," Tobias replies casually. Damn, he is a good liar.

I go to hug Dad, trying to distract him from Tobias, while casually dismissing my boyfriend as if he was just another random guy. He already knows I'm just acting, so that we won't spoil the surprise. Our parents will find out about us later tonight.

We say goodbye, and Mom, Dad and I enter our house, while Tobias walks down the street to his parents' house.

As I enter my home, I realize, it feels differently than when I left. To be honest, when I say home, I now think of the little house Tobias and I have in California. I know it's just rented, but it's ours nevertheless. I excuse myself, and tell my parents I need to take a shower after the long flight. I don't tell them anything else, trying to avoid coming up with some fancy story about my alleged trip around the world.

My parents don't insist, but I have to promise to tell them all about my adventures during dinner. I smile to myself, thinking that they don't have a clue about the adventure I had.

I enter my childhood bedroom, and lie down in my bed for a moment. I'm only resting my eyes, when I feel someone shaking me. I force my eyes open again, feeling strangely groggy. As I look up, I see my mom.

"Hey, baby. Did you have a nice nap?" she asks. Nap? How long have I been out? I abruptly sit up, and check my phone.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I almost shout. "We have dinner reservations for seven o'clock, and it's already 6.30 pm," I say panicked.

"Honey, it's okay. We don't have to go out. We can have a nice dinner at home," Mom tries to calm me down.

"No!" I tell her forcefully. She gives me a curious look, and tilts her head in confusion. "I mean, it's a special occasion. Please, Mom. Could you and Dad please hurry and get ready. I'll take a quick shower, and get dressed," I tell her pleadingly. She nods her head, and leaves my room. I quickly pick up my phone, unlock it, and call Tobias.

"Hey, babe," comes his deep voice as he answers.

"Hon, I'm so sorry. I fell asleep, and we might be running late. Please, don't be mad," I ask him, while rummaging through my closet for a decent, yet sophisticated dress. I hear Tobias chuckle on the other end and frown. "It's not funny," I scold.

"It is a little. Listen, Mom is almost ready, and then we'll drive to the restaurant. We'll just order some drinks, and you can text me when you think you'll be there. Don't worry, babe," he tells me reassuringly. I smile to myself. How can he be so fucking sweet?

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go get ready. I don't want my parents to fill up on booze before we get to tell them we're back together," he says with a laugh.

We say goodbye, and I hurry to get ready. Within thirty minutes, I am showered, dressed, and ready to go. I go downstairs, where Dad is already waiting for us, and together we take his car. I sit in the back, texting Tobias to tell him we're on our way, and to keep his folks in a good mood. He texts back if he should order anything, and I wonder for a moment if I should ask my parents what they want. But I guess that would be a dumb move, considering they think it will be only the three of us.

When we finally arrive at the restaurant, we are about ten minutes late, but I guess that's not so bad. Dad parks the car and we walk inside. The Maitre D' asks if he can help us, but I quickly tell him we are expected. My mom glances at me suspiciously, but doesn't say anything. I walk ahead, and when I spot Tobias, I smile.

I hurry to where my boyfriend and his parents sit, and greet them excitedly. Marcus and Evelyn look up at us curiously, and then greet my parents and me, while glancing nervously at Tobias, who can't seem to stop grinning.

"Marcus, Evelyn, what a surprise seeing you here," Dad says, as he greets his friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mom inquires.

"Tobias invited us for a nice family dinner," Evelyn starts saying, and I see Marcus giving Tobias a suspicious look.

"Oh, that's nice. Tris surprised us with a family outing, too," my mom explains our presence at the same restaurant.

Tobias glances at me, and gives me an adorable grin. I can sense eyes trained on me, and just go to sit down next to my boyfriend. I ask Mom and Dad to sit in the two available chairs, avoiding their questioning stares.

"So, how long have you two been back together?" Marcus asks, surprising me a little. I fake innocence, and he tells me to cut the crap.

"We've been back together since Tris's birthday," Tobias reveals, leaving my parents and Evelyn stunned.

We go to explain how everything happened, leaving out intimate or too personal bits. All of our parents seem eager to find out what determined us to give our relationship another try. Tobias tells them that he realized, he wanted to be with me after the mass shooting at Logan High, and that his feelings for me were still very strong. I jump in, and tell them how we both decided to just try one more time. If we couldn't make it work, we would call it quits. But we both wanted to see if there was more than just infatuation there.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Mom asks with a hint of reproach.

"We wanted to explore this new relationship without any interference. We haven't told anyone about us. You are the first to know," I tell them with a smile. "We wanted to see were this was going first before involving other people." They all nod their heads, but I can tell they all have questions for us.

"And you live together?" Dad finally asks.

"Yes. We rented a house and live together. It's close enough to my school and Tris wanted to take some time off from work," Tobias chimes in. I know Dad wants to object to me living with a man, but this isn't his decision nor can he stop me from doing what I want. I am an adult now and I have my own fortune to afford all this. Besides, this is about my life, mine and Tobias's. I won't let anyone ever interfere ever again. They might have their opinions or objections or even advice, but I won't let them dictate my life.

Thankfully, they all seem supportive, and even ask when we're planning on telling the rest of our friends and families. Tobias tells them that we thought of doing it during the Thanksgiving dinner, since everyone will be there.

"I still can't believe you two are back together," Evelyn comments, and for a moment, I wonder if she won't try to convince Tobias to dump me after I dumped him the first time around. But I know Evelyn. As tough as she is, she would at least hear me out, before passing judgment. To be fair, if she wanted to give me a piece of her mind, she would have done it years ago.

"At times, I don't believe it either," I reply, causing Tobias to stop eating, and glancing at me.

"Are you regretting it?" he asks calmly, but I know him well enough to hear his insecurities.

One of the things I've learnt since Tobias and I resumed our relationship is that I am not the only one with fears and insecurities. We both agreed to always talk about our problems and try to find solutions together, no matter how big or how small a problem might seem.

"No. What I mean is, in California, where it's just us, I don't think much about the past. But right now, here with our parents, all the memories are coming back, and we both know not all of them were nice ones."

"The important thing is that you both try your hardest to make it work," Evelyn chimes in, surprising me a bit. She gives me a warm smile that eases my nerves a little bit.

"We are. We argue sometimes, but never to stay away from each other," Tobias tells her.

"Well, every relationship has its ups and downs. The important thing is to communicate and find solutions together," Mom offers, and we all agree with her.

From then on, the conversation is much lighter and by the end of the night, our mothers plan our wedding and baby showers. Apparently, we're having enough kids to have our own football team. I can't wait to go back to California.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I want to say thank you for reading this story, reviewing, liking and sharing it. It was a wonderful experience writing it, but all good things must come to an end. This story was for this year's NaNoWriMo and i'm proud that I have finished it.**

 **I am currently working on the epilogue and hope to post it these days. Also, as I've mentioned it before - in a previous author's note - I was so inspired by this story that my brain came up with alternative story lines and I've written quite a bit. maybe I get to finish and post it. We'll see.**

 **Enjoy the last chapter of "The Trials of a Misunderstood Teenager"!**

Chapter 26 – Giving thanks and starting fresh

Today is Thanksgiving. Today, Tobias and I will tell our friends and the rest of our families that we are a couple. And I am shitting my pants, to be honest.

About three weeks ago, Tobias came home and looked all panicked. I didn't understand what had gotten into him, until I saw Zeke behind him.

"I knew it," he shouted, triumphantly. I glared at Tobias, who just hung his head in defeat.

"What the hell, Tobias?" I had asked, outraged that he broke his promise not to tell anyone.

"It's not his fault, Tris," Zeke defended, and I glared at him, making him flinch. "Man, your woman is scary," he said to Tobias, who gave him a slight nod, before I glared at him again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Tobias tried to explain, but Zeke took over for him.

"Look. I've been pestering him for weeks to tell me what was up with him. We didn't hang out as much as we used to; he didn't want me to hook him up with anyone; he even asked me to convince Shauna to stop trying to fix him up with Myra again." At the mention of Tobias' ex, I stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Babe, you know I've told you about Shauna wanting to convince me to get back together with Myra," he said, and I nodded. "I told them that I was seeing someone, and while I know Shauna was curious, she didn't ask for details. She probably figured that Zeke would get it out of me, anyway," Tobias explained.

"Well, I didn't, so I followed him here, and he had no choice but to let me in, now that I know where he lived," Zeke told me, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

We ended up telling Zeke everything, and asked him to keep our secret for the time being. He accepted, but made us promise that if Shauna kicked him out for not telling her about Tobias and I being back together, we would let him sleep at our place. I had no problem with that, although I doubted my sister would stay mad at him for long.

I have to admit, though, that it was kind of refreshing to have Zeke know about us. He was more supportive than I thought. I would have expected him giving me a speech about how crappy I was when I dumped his best friend, and that I had some nerve luring Tobias back in. However, Zeke seemed to understand at least certain aspects, and assured me that as long as Tobias is happy, he is happy. Nevertheless, he warned me that he would get really mad if I hurt his friend again. Obviously, I reassured him that that won't be the case.

It was a good thing too that Zeke found out when he did, because he told us that Shauna didn't buy Tobias's story that he was seeing someone. She was convinced that he just didn't want to get back together with Myra because she dumped him, and he felt too proud to go back to her. It seems that my sister was planning on inviting Myra to our Thanksgiving dinner, but after we found out, I called Mom and told her about my sister's plans. Needless to say that between Evelyn and her, they managed to keep Myra away from the party.

Shauna protested at first, trying to convince at least Evelyn to allow her to invite Myra, seeing that the two always got along while she was Tobias's girlfriend. However, Evelyn refused, saying that Tobias will bring his new girlfriend to introduce her to the family, and it would be highly inappropriate for Myra to join them. While Shauna was disappointed to not see two of her friends back together, I couldn't feel too sad about that. After all, I am Tobias's girlfriend now, and I sure as hell don't want him anywhere near his ex, just as much as he doesn't want me around any of mine.

Tobias and I arrived late last night, and instead of me going to my parents' house, I slept over at his place. I don't think I would have been able to sleep anyway if I was at home. I've gotten so used to sleeping next to him, that I find it nearly impossible to sleep without him.

To say that Marlene flipped out completely when she came into Tobias's room to wake him and find me in his bed instead is the understatement of the century. Tobias was out with his Dad to buy last minute stuff, while he let me sleep in. I hadn't even thought of Marlene when I crashed at his place the night before, and it was a bit awkward at first until a wide grin split her face and she launched herself at me.

"I knew it! You two are meant to be together," she cheered, and jumped into bed, hugging me so tightly, she actually cut off my air supply.

Like with Zeke, I told her how Tobias and I got back together and how we decided to see where our relationship was going without the interference of our friends and families. Thankfully, she understood where I was coming from, and then badgered me to give her more details. I satisfied her curiosity by telling her about our little house back in California and how we told our parents. She was very excited about me being her brother's girlfriend again, and as soon as Tobias came into the room, she squealed excitedly like a little schoolgirl.

"I gather you told her," Tobias said laughing, as his baby sister was hanging around his neck like a monkey.

"I had no choice. She came in while I slept," I told him, and he just nodded. Marlene promised to keep our secret for a few more hours, just as excited as us to tell the rest.

Zeke promised to keep Shauna occupied by taking her out on an impromptu date in the park, which she found very romantic. It gave us the time to prepare everything, seeing that other than her no one actually knew that Tobias was supposed to bring his new girlfriend home.

I tried to help Evelyn as much as I could, and between preparing the food, we actually got some time to bond, and talk, and she told me that while she was upset over how things had ended between me and Tobias the first time around, she couldn't blame me solely for the break up.

"Tobias might have been eighteen at the time, but he was still a kid himself. As a mother, it broke my heart to see my baby in pain, and maybe if I wouldn't have known you and seen what a toll it took on you, I might have thought of you as just some stupid little girl who only wanted to be popular. But I did see you and how much it affected you," she told me, without actually looking at me.

I think, this was her way of saying, that while she knows I made mistakes, she doesn't hate me and is willing to give me a second chance just like her son. I wanted to promise her that this time around things would be different, but then shut up. I couldn't know that for sure. But I was adamant to try my hardest to make our relationship work.

When it was time for dinner, everyone had gathered around, and Tobias invited all into the family room to make an announcement. We had already decided to do it there, before dinner, so that we could eat peacefully afterwards.

"Thank you all for coming," Tobias starts saying. "I am not really good at speeches, so I will cut to the chase. These past four years have been a real roller coaster, with ups and downs, smiles and tears, joy and grief. The friendship between me and Zeke, as well as me and Shauna got tested; I fell in love and got my heart broken," he says, and I look away, not wanting to face him right now, but he soon continues.

"I graduated high school and started college. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do in life, but college helped me figure that out. At the time, I had many questions, many thoughts on how my life would be if it wasn't the way it was. At that time, I wanted to hate someone, but I could never bring myself to do that. It was probably because deep down I knew she was just as broken as me," he adds, and looks at me. I feel his gaze burning into the side of my head, and I turn to meet his intense gaze. The room is silent, and other than the sound of people breathing, nothing else can be heard.

"It took me some time to find myself again or rather to see who I'd become on my own. And while I am proud of the man I've become, I knew deep down, that something was missing. Someone was missing. I thought I found that someone in a sweet girl who was so innocent that all I wanted was to protect her. And I loved her, but not the way she deserved to. She was wise to end what we shared, because it became toxic without me even noticing. I know she tried to desperately capture my whole attention, but that was a losing game. My heart would forever belong to only one person," he says smiling directly at me. "Realizing that, I fought to win her back, convince her to give us a second chance, away from everyone and everything, and she did. And for the first time in four years, I feel whole again. I love you, Tris Prior, with all my heart, and I hope that I am making you as whole as you make me."

By the time he finishes, I am a sobbing mess. He sure isn't one for speeches, but all he said went straight to my heart, making it pound in my chest, telling me that it belonged to him and him alone. I stand up, and wrap my arms around him, kissing him deeply, ignoring everyone else in the room.

I can faintly hear voices, but right now, the only thing I care about is the man in my arms. He holds me close to him, our bodies seemingly occupying the same space, melting together in a sweet symphony of love.

"Tris is your new girlfriend?" I hear Shauna behind me. Tobias detaches his lips from mine, sighing softly, before looking up and at her.

"Yes. We got back together on her birthday, and have been a couple ever since," Tobias tells her, and Uriah asks why we haven't said anything sooner.

"We wanted to see if we would work before we got people's hopes up," I say, and pull Tobias to sit with me on the couch.

We explain to them how we had our post-breakup talk after the shooting. We tell them how we stayed in touch for the following weeks until my graduation. And how I misheard something Tobias told Zeke, making me think I was getting between him and Myra, only to be corrected a month later on my birthday, when Tobias confessed that he was still in love with me, just like I was still in love with him. We tell them about us living together and making our relationship work.

"We wanted to see if our new relationship would last, and we are both confident that it will," Tobias tells them proudly.

I look around and see many smiling faces, asking a few more questions, which Tobias mainly answers. However, I don't see Shauna, and a quick glance at Zeke and a nod of him towards the porch, tells me she is outside. I wiggle my way out of Tobias's arms, and go to find my sister. Finding her overlooking the street before us, I take a step towards her, but make sure she hears me and doesn't startle.

"It's my fault," she suddenly says, and I stop moving. What is she talking about? "It's my fault what happened between you and Tobias," she adds, and I can hear her sniffing.

I close the distance between us, and go to stand next to her. She looks forward, but I can see her tear-stained cheeks.

"The fight between us was a contributing factor, but it's not your fault we broke up. Well, we didn't break up, I dumped him. If anything, it's my fault," I tell her regretfully, and following her example, look towards the empty street.

"I was trying to hurt you, and one way to do so was making Tobias dump you. Only thing is, he didn't. He loved you too much to dump you. Made me furious," she confesses.

"Why? You had Zeke," I tell her, confused by her statement.

"I know. It made me furious that despite all the shit that Nita and I did to you, you still kept fighting, still resisted and didn't let anyone bring you down. I was so stupid to follow Nita, be her loyal puppy, and betray my own sister. And for what? Fifteen minutes of fame? Because that's what high school was. No one will remember me, at least not for anything good. I will always be the bad sister who tried to get her baby sister in trouble, and failed colossally. You, on the other hand," she says, and looks at me, tears running down her cheeks, "you were student body president without even trying to convince people to vote for you. At first, I thought you rigged the election, but the principal counted each vote in front of the whole school. And so many kids said they had voted for you, even girls on the cheerleading team voted for you, a freshman, a nobody. You know why?" she asks, and I shake my head. "Because they were all sick and tired of the popular kids. I was sick and tired of them, but I was one of them, and at the time, being popular was the only way to live."

I feel my heart break for her, but I am glad she sees how wrong she was. You don't have to be popular to be successful in life. Many of the nerds Shauna and the other popular kids bullied ended up at the top of the food chain, so to speak, with high paying jobs, promising careers and a lot of yearly income that the so-called popular kids can only dream of earning. But all the money in the world doesn't mean anything if you don't have your family and your friends in your life.

You can be Tony-Stark-rich and still feel like the poorest person in the world if you don't have people to share it with. If I'd have to choose between my wealth and my loved ones, I'd pick them any day, without regret. I can always make more money, but my family is everything to me.

"I forgive you," I tell her, and her eyes widen.

"What?" she asks hiccupping.

"I forgive you. I want us to put all that bad stuff behind us, and be sisters again. You weren't the only moron who caused trouble. I was just as stupid. The only good thing about all that we've been through is that we grew as individuals and are now wiser for it. I wish I could change the past and spare all of us heartache and pain, but pain is just as much part of life as anything else. It helps us appreciate what we have and fight harder for what we want. I had to hit rock bottom to realize what a fool I've been for letting Tobias slip through my fingers, but at the same time, he had a chance to grow as a person too. I am so incredibly proud of him. He is a wonderful human being and I love him so much it takes my breath away. I am really lucky he gave me another chance," I tell her, and she smiles at me through tears.

"I am the lucky one," I hear Tobias's deep voice, behind me.

Turning around, I find not only my boyfriend, but also the rest of my friends and family watching us.

"Stalker much," I tell them with an eye roll, causing some of them to laugh.

I turn back around to my sister, and hug her. It feels so good to set aside all the negativity and look forward. There's so much pain and suffering in the world; I really don't want it close to my heart any more than the next person.

We all return inside, heading to the dining room, where the wonderful Thanksgiving meal is already on display and waiting to be devoured. Each of us takes a seat, with me sitting between Tobias and Shauna, as we go around the table saying what we are thankful for.

I am thankful for many things, but mostly for the people in this room whom I love so dearly. I am thankful that we all got a second chance to be a family again, and even grow in numbers, as it becomes clearer, that we will always stick together, no matter what life will throw at us.

The End.


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue

Ten years later

Tobias's POV

Today is the twins' birthday. They turn five. I am so proud of them. I still recall how Tris ran into my office with two home-pregnancy-tests in her hand, beaming like a child on Christmas morning. At that time, we've been married for three months and had just decided to try for a baby a month prior. To say I was shocked is an understatement. No matter how much we wanted it to happen, we tried to keep our hopes down so that we wouldn't be disappointed when it didn't happen right away.

Needless to say that our worries were unfounded.

Not wanting to share our little miracle right away, we decided to wait until Tris was further along, but the more we waited, the more impatient we got. We finally told our family and friends on Thanksgiving that year and as soon as my mother and mother-in-law found out, they started planning.

The day my babies were born, I fell in love with Tris all over again. Not only did she carry two babies at the same time – making sure they were healthy and strong for their delivery – but she went through enormous pain during childbirth and I had to admire her courage and determination to make sure our children are safe and sound. As soon as the babies were born, two midwives took them to get them cleaned up, while the doctor tended to my wife. I was torn between staying with Tris or the twins, but the doctor assured me my wife was in good hands.

The moment I held my kids in my arms I broke down and started crying. Up until that point, I tried to hold it in, and be strong for Tris, but as soon as I could hold my babies, I was a goner. I swore I would always protect them, with my life if necessary.

By the time the kids were cleaned up, Tris fell asleep from exhaustion. I decided to leave the babies sleeping in their cribs next to her bed, while I went outside and informed everyone of their delivery. Everyone was disappointed they couldn't see the babies yet, but they understood that I wanted Tris to be the first to hold them. Accepting my request, they all wished us the best, and promised to return the next day.

Five years – I still can't believe my twins are five years old today.

Lucas and Lilly – although I wanted Luke and Leia, but Tris promised she'd divorce me if I named our kids after Star Wars characters – they are two beautiful, smart, kind, brave and selfless little humans. Tris and I try our hardest to instill values in our children, but are aware that ultimately we can only do that by setting an example. Fearing that one day they might fight each other, Tris often uttered her dread over a repeat of what had happened with her and her older sister. I always try to reassure her that it won't, but I can understand her fear. However, I think we have all learnt a lot from our time as teenagers, and feeling firsthand the aftereffects of such a fight, I think we can both agree that we are better equipped to deal with it than our parents were.

Two years after Luke and Lilly were born, Tris gave birth to our third child – Benjamin or Ben how we like to call him. He turned three two months ago and is somewhat of a weird combination of his older brother and sister. Lucas looks a lot like me, but has Tris's personality, whilst Lilly looks like her mom but is less crazy. Nevertheless, all three are great kids, and I couldn't ask for a better family than the one I made with Tris.

After I graduated from college, I took over Dauntless. Dad was a bit disappointed, but understood my decision. After all, Zeke did a great job proving himself, and when the time came, he took over for my father and father-in-law. We often help each other out, and give the other advice, but mostly, we trust our instincts.

Zeke and Shauna got married about a year before Tris and I did, and have two kids – Ava and Mike. Ava is six years old, and Mike is four. They are two beautiful, but a bit too rambunctious kids. I guess, they take that from Zeke's side, because Hana swears he and Uriah were some serious troublemakers at those ages.

Caleb got married last year, and his wife is now pregnant with their first child. We still don't know what it'll be, because it's too soon, but whatever they'll have, I hope it'll be healthy.

Tris's grandparents often come to visit us, and babysit the kids if Tris and I have to attend some event. Fortunately, that doesn't happen often. Neither my wife nor I like to dress up and mingle with self-important assholes.

My sister is a top lawyer and recently won a major case against a pharmaceutical company that tested dangerous drugs on defenseless animals. Her win wasn't only a huge leap forward for animal rights activism, but it also seems that the whole pharmaceutical industry is turning away from lab tests on animals in favor for alternative methods, albeit a bit more expensive. Kudos to Marlene!

Marlene and Uriah became a couple and got married two years ago. They don't have kids yet, but during Ben's birthday party, Marlene told us that they were considering trying for one. Who knows? Maybe one day soon they'll surprise us with the news that they are expecting.

Lynn is currently traveling the world with her girlfriend. They've met five months ago, and fell madly in love. They've been away ever since. However, Lynn periodically calls us and lets us know she is fine. I'm a bit sad she can't be here for the twins' birthday, but she promised she would FaceTime us later tonight to wish her niece and nephew a 'Happy Birthday'.

"Mommy, Ben took Mr. Snuggles," I hear my daughter complain, as I enter the kitchen. Tris is cooking, and has her back turned to me.

"Ben, give your sister her bunny back," Tris scolds, and I see how Ben is shaking his head. "Ben, be a good boy for Mommy, and give Lilly her bunny back," she tries again, trying to not be too harsh.

"He always does that," Lilly pouts.

"Benny, honey, today is Lilly's and Luke's birthday. Do you remember how nice they were on your birthday?" she asks our youngest and he nods. "Don't you want to be nice for them too?" Ben nods his head, and holds out his little arms, giving the stuffed animal back to his sister. "What do you say?" Tris asks him gently, and he looks at his mom with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Lills," he says, sounding upset.

"It's okay. Just don't take Mr. Snuggles again," she tells him firmly.

"But I like him. I wanna play with him," he protests.

"How about you both play with Mr. Snuggles, but Benny, sweetie, Mr. Snuggles is your sister's bunny. You have Maurice the Brontosaurus," my wife argues with our three-year-old, causing me to chuckle, and alert them of my presence.

As soon as the kids see me, they call my name, and run towards me. I crouch down and open my arms for them, and as soon as I wrap them safely in them, I stand up. I kiss Lilly's cheek first and then Ben's and then go to greet my wife. I lean in and peck her lips, as she smiles lovingly at the three of us.

"How about we have a tea party with Mr. Snuggles and Maurice the Brontosaurus?" Lilly suggests, and Ben starts jumping up and down in excitement.

I set my kids down, and warn them not to run in the house, while my wife suggests to invite their brother too. The moment they are out of sight, I turn towards my wife, and wrap her in my arms, kissing her properly.

"Can you believe they are five already?" she asks with a sigh. I shake my head. I really can't.

I ask her if I can help her, but she just dismisses me, telling me to go clean up. It seems, our guests will arrive shortly, and she needs me to watch the kids while she gets ready before that happens. I nod my head and hurry upstairs into our bedroom, get rid of my clothes, and walk into our bathroom. I take a quick shower, and return to my room to put on some comfortable clothes. I decide on a pair of comfortable black jeans and a dark gray tee shirt.

As I make my way downstairs, I hear Tris scold the kids for running in the house, and laugh to myself. It seems, no matter how often we tell them to not do something, they seem to do it even more. Nevertheless, they need to listen to their mom. I make my presence known, and as soon as they see me, they run towards me, asking me to play with them.

"Go ahead," Tris says, kissing my cheek. "Food is ready, and your parents called, said they'd be here in about twenty minutes. I'm going upstairs to get ready," she tells me, as she already walks to the stairs.

I can only nod, because my daughter decided to attach herself to my neck, demanding I carry her like the little monkey that she is. Ben wraps himself around my left leg while Luke seems to be the only one who is fine not to climb me.

Deciding that it would be best to go into the backyard where their bouncy castle is, I let them jump around for a bit, until the doorbell rings. I ask them to stop, and come with me to greet our guests. They don't want to at first, but when I tell them it's probably their grandparents, they practically fly out of the bouncy castle and into the house. I laugh at them, and follow them inside, making my way to the front door.

"Happy Birthday!" my parents, as well as my in-laws shout, when all three kids launch themselves at them.

I invite everyone inside, and offer them some soft drinks. We all chat for a while until my wife comes downstairs, dressed in a beautiful soft-yellow summer dress that flows down her waist, reaching her knees. She wears a pair of her comfortable flats, the same pair she wore when she was pregnant first with the twins and then Ben. She greets everyone, and asks Mom and Natalie to join her in the kitchen for some last minute preparations. We decided to have a nice family dinner today, and on the weekend we'll have several kids over, friends of our children, to celebrate Luke's and Lilly's birthday.

It is late in the afternoon, and the kids are all tired out and sitting in the family room watching an animated movie, while Tris's grandmother watches them. The rest of us sit still in the dining room, having some coffee and tea, and the occasional slice of cake.

I watch as my wife and Shauna sit together, gossiping about God knows what, and I smile to myself. I would have never thought some fourteen years ago that they would ever even talk to each other, let alone get along so well.

Over the years, they've become more than just sisters – they've become best friends. Zeke and I often take our families on vacations together, and the girls would usually disappear the first day, leaving us with the kids. We would later find out that they went shopping or to a spa or both, and just use the time to bond. Obviously, they would give Zeke and me the same opportunity, and we would go out to a sports bar or fishing or a game. But most of the time, we would all spend time together, whether it is on a beach somewhere or out in the woods camping. I've always considered Zeke my brother, and I am glad that our wives not only are sisters, but also best friends.

"I am sometimes afraid that the spell will break," Zeke tells me, as he watches our wives. I give him a quizzical look, and he sighs. "They seem to get along so well," he adds, nodding his head towards Tris and Shauna.

"Zeke, they aren't kids anymore. What happened back in high school changed them. It changed all of us. They both get along more than well. Stop worrying," I try to reassure him, but I sometimes have the same dark thoughts.

Just then, Tris looks at me, and smiles lovingly. I can't help my own smile, and beckon her with my finger to come sit with me. She does as I ask, and sits down on my lap, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I love you," she whispers, and I turn my head to be able to see her.

"I love you, too," I reply, and peck her lips.

"I can hardly believe that it has been five years since our babies were born," she says, with a sigh.

"Me either, babe. They grow up too fast," I tell her, and pull her closer into my arms. She hums in approval.

"You know, whenever the kids fight, it reminds me of Shauna and me, when we were young," Tris confesses. I only hum in response, not sure what else I could say. "I am really scared that history will repeat itself."

I remain quiet for a while, trying to think of something to say to reassure her, but her insecurity is mine as well. So, I tell what we always tell each other.

"Whatever will happen, we are in this together, and after we lived through so much pain and hurt, we will make it through anything. And this time around, you have me, and your sister, your parents, mine – everyone who loves you will help us get through any hardship life throws at us. But just because the kids fight sometimes, doesn't mean they don't love each other. And I want to believe that all the things we went through as teenagers made us more perceptive to these things."

We've been through this a thousand times, and I'm sure, even after a thousand more we will still worry. But I guess, that's what being a parent is all about. We love our children, and no matter how old they get, we will always worry for them – worry they are healthy; worry they are happy; worry they won't go through the same pain as we did. In the end, we can't stop life from happening to them. All we can do is guide them, share our experience with them, and hope that we are good enough examples for them to not make the same mistakes we once did. And even if they would, we would still love them very much. No matter what.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. It was a pleasure writing it, and I just wanted to try out some teenage drama. Might try it again. I hope you stick around to read that too. Love you guys.**


End file.
